Royalty of Great Country
by 1998Ruby1998
Summary: (More and more romance as the chapters goes on.) Hi, everyone. Summary: What if Elsa is living in modern days and lives not much more than a human being who has cryokinesis? There in her own country, she is still a royalty, but she faces what her people may face. Which path will she take? Will she choose to conceal, or let it go? (A story that starts from when Elsa is a toddler.)
1. Chapter 1 Lost in the Great City

**This can be a breakthrough because I usually do not write characters in another time and space, so I hope you will enjoy it too, may not be uploading it daily (Because I am busy these days). Still, check it out frequently or do whatever you can to get the latest chapter.**

**In the story, you may have experienced some events like Elsa did, I took many of the common issues in life and insert into the story, some of them are my friends' experiences, some of them are mine, and some may be even yours.**

**For new readers of my Frozen fanfictions, you can go to my profile and check them out. Will not waste you much time because each chapter is having words less than 2000 words.(If I remember correctly) Unless you are very sure that you do not enjoy the two of them, otherwise you can just take a quick look.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Elsa, be a good girl and listen to what the teachers say, Mama will pick you up later in the afternoon, okay?" asked the Queen.

The little girl was not listening at all, she did not want to come here. Those years in her little town, she was happy, she lived in a small cottage near the lovely woods, wind would often visit the place and she could hear its calm whistling. The grass would sway gently and a couple of hares would stand straight and twitch their ears. The squirrels that were perching on the tree braches would pop their heads out of the quaint tree holes. The birds would fly from one tree to another, and finally found a place at the wooden beams under the eaves. Wild ponies would occasionally drop by and lower their heads, grazing while ticking their ears and swinging their tails at ease. Down to the path, there were a couple of houses with grey smoke coming out from the brick chimney near the evening, the children would gather in the field and play until their parents called them for dinner. Once a while, the grandparents would come and visit her and bring her different kinds of treats.

But one day, she was taken out of the cottage, and the next moment she found herself locked in a large room, dolls were neatly placed at the far end corner and books stood on the shelves and cases. At the right, the quilt and pillows were spread tidily on the four poster pastoral bed. The white curtains were almost translucent, vaguely showing the other side of the bed. The lights penetrated into the room through the clerestory windows and everything looked different from what she wanted. She missed the room that she used to have. There would be a bowl of cornflakes with sugar and cream on the bed, the books stood on the shelf by the bed, leaning together with always two or three laid flat on top because she had not put them properly. Though the books were not placed orderly, they were never dog-eared or scratched. She read about the winged ponies and the farm boy, how the March sisters find their true love, how the little red-haired girl live with imaginations and the funny adventures of the little teddy bear in his blue coat and red hat. Everything was all right, everything was fine and friendly.

"Mrs. Andersen!"

"Your Majesty…"

"It's alright, my girl is having her first day at school, and the teachers should be notified that…"

The school iron gates were tall and jet black, with beautiful and regal French design patterns on the top. The school name was embedded below the patterns but this did not make Elsa feel comfortable.

"Okay, Elsa," said the Queen and she bent down, hugging her daughter. "Just listen to what Mrs. Andersen says, okay? Mama will come back in the afternoon."

"Mama, I don't want to," whimpered Elsa and she ringed her arms on her mother's neck, trying to hold back her tears. "I'm scared…"

"No, it's okay, it's okay, and I'll be back soon."

She watched her mother got back into the limousine and the vehicle disappeared around the corner. Mrs. Andersen held her little hand and led her through the gates and entered the building. All the children and staff eyed on her as she walked in the corridor, making her felt uneasy. Surely, she was just only a child?

Mrs. Andersen led her to a room and the children inside looked at her curiously, some looked puzzled while some of them looked surprised. Elsa stood in front of them and frowned while looking up at Mrs. Andersen.

"Now children, this is Elsa, I want all of you to be nice with her and make her feel home," said Mrs. Andersen. "Elsa, you can sit over there with Mia, okay? Oscar, can you get her the workbook please?"

"Yes, Mrs. Andersen."

Mrs. Andersen smiled at Elsa and she began to write something on the board. Oscar came to Elsa and gave her the workbook. Mia, a little girl with brown hair and dark eyes grinned at her and helped her flipped over the page.

"Today, we're going to learn numbers," said Mrs. Andersen. "Some of you may have learnt that already. Now, let's see if you know the numbers by heart. What is the number after four?"

"Five!" chanted the children, Elsa smiled, _after all it was the same as the school I had been in_.

"And before two?"

"One!"

"Very good, then after nine?"

"Ten," answered the children, and Elsa joined in the chant too.

"Excellent, you're getting started, Elsa," said Mrs. Anderson. "What about after two?"

"Three…"

The lessons were enjoyable, and it was exactly the same as she had had back there at the cottage. The lessons ended at twelve, the children hurried to the playground and ran around. Mia invited Elsa to their game and Elsa accepted.

"You go first, you're the princess," said Mia as they arrived at the hopscotch.

"What're you saying? I'm not the princess," said Elsa. "I'm just Elsa."

"Everyone knows you're the Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

"But I am not a princess, I don't have wear gowns and have tiaras."

"But that's what it says on the television," said Mia. "My Mama and Papa tell me that yesterday your parents had become the King and Queen."

"But how come I don't know anything?" asked Elsa.

"I don't know…"

"Hey, are you the princess?"

A group of boys come over to the two girls and smirked.

"I'm not a princess, I'm just Elsa," said Elsa and she knew something bad would happen.

"Oh, really? Let's see if the princess is better or we boys are better."

"Hey, don't be bullies!" said Mia and she went in front of Elsa.

"We didn't, we're just inviting her to play with us."

The boys got closer and the girls backed away, until they were pressed against the wall, panic-stricken. Mia whimpered but still she tried to be brave.

"I'm not afraid," said Mia.

The boys laughed and mimicked what she had said. Mia bit her lips and did not know what to do. Elsa was frightened and she wanted to see her parents, but they were not here yet. In fear, she did something that she would not want to do it again.

Snow flurries shot out from her palm and hit the boys. Mia gawked at the sight and the boys staggered backwards, crying as they saw ice on their shirts.

"Mrs. Johnson!" wailed the boys and they sat on the ground.

The Queen arrived in time and knew what had gone wrong. She spotted Elsa hiding in the corner and couched down, weeping over her mistake. Mia wanted to make her feel better but she did not know how.

The school day seemed to be so long that Elsa did not want to go back to school again. She asked if she could go back to the cottage but the Queen said no for an answer.

The next day, she was given a pair of gloves to wear, though Elsa often took them off, the teachers were reminded to eye on her in case her power went out of control again.


	2. Chapter 2 Round Belly and Sister

Elsa noticed that her mother was a bit different. She had a large abdomen and it got larger and rounder as days passed by. She did not know what it was, and she feared that her mother might be ill.

"Mama, are you feeling alright?" asked Elsa worriedly.

"Of course, Elsa," replied the Queen. "Come here, and listen to its life."

The room became silent and Elsa leaned against her abdomen. The steady pulse and its movement rang through her mind. Though being awed, she could not help feeling anxious about her mother.

"Mama, is it some kind of illness?" asked Elsa. "I've heard that there is a thing called tuna and it can kill people."

The Queen could not stop chuckling and she patted her daughter's head.

"It's tumour, T-U-M-O-U-R," said the Queen. "And this is not a tumour, Elsa. You're going to be a proud sister."

Proud sister? Elsa did not understand. She tilted her head and waited for her mother's explanation. The Queen smiled and embraced her.

"Is my little sister inside your body?" asked Elsa.

"Yes, and you're going to meet her in a couple of months later."

"But the books say the storks deliver babies to all homes," said Elsa.

"No, babies lived in here before they are born, inside here is having a process called the creation of life."

"Creation of life?"

"You'll understand later, when you grow up."

"Will you love me less?" asked Elsa. "Mia says that when sisters and brothers come to the family, the older sibling will soon be forgotten and Mama and Papa will not like her."

"No, of course not," said the Queen. "Mama will love you just the same."

"So does Papa?"

"So does Papa."

"Will I have to share my bedroom with my baby sister?"

"We're having a large house here, so you can choose to share or having a separate bedroom, but we'll decide it later," replied the Queen. "But the baby can be a baby brother, don't you want a brother?"

"No, I want a sister," said Elsa. "Will she have ice power like me?"

The little girl looked at her hands, which was in the gloves that her father gave her. She wanted to have a sister but she did not know if her sister would have the same power as she did. Suddenly, she remembered a question that she had wanted to know since her first day in nursery.

"Mama, why does everyone call me a princess?" asked Elsa. "Mia and the others called me a princess."

"Because Mama is a Queen, and Papa is a King."

"Why would you suddenly become the King and Queen?"

"That is passed through generations, your grandparents, great-grandparents…and many before. One day, you'll become a queen too."

"But you're the Queen, why would I suddenly become the Queen? Do you have retirement age when you are a Queen? So does that mean I will be an old lady when I'm the Queen?"

The Queen tried to make things simple, but finding it difficult to explain the concept. So she just simply hugged her child and kissed her forehead.

"Someday, you'll know."

"Will she become the Queen too?" asked Elsa while pointing at her mother's abdomen. "She's also a princess if I'm one too."

"But she will have less chance than you to become the Queen, it's your destiny to become the Queen of Arendelle. And she will be your right hand."

* * *

Elsa watched her mother lying on the bed and the doctor put on a pile of translucent and sticky gel on her mother's round abdomen. Then the doctor gently rubbed the abdomen with a white microphone. There was a loud popping sound and Elsa could see a person-like figure on the doctor's computer screen. The King patted her shoulder and told her to wait patiently.

"See your sister, Elsa?" said the King. "See her hands moving?"

"I told you it is going to be a sister," said Elsa proudly to her parents.

"Mr. Hanson, is my girl going well?" asked the Queen.

"Of course, Your Majesty," replied Mr. Hanson. "Fit as a fiddle. The due date should be around late March to early April, just in time for the having the first breath of spring."

"Your Majesty," said Kai, who was at the door, bowing deeply. "The reporters are outside, waiting for the news."

"Oh, not again," said the Queen as she got off bed with the assistance of the King.

"We'll just publish an announcement in the website, then we don't have to answer that much," suggested the King and he propped his wife towards the door.

"Okay."

"Tell the lady-in-waiting to type it online," said the King to Kai.

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Kai and he dialled the phone.

"Elsa, go into the car first," said the King.

"Why, Papa? I want to walk with Mama," said Elsa as she was pushed towards the lift, waiting for the King's appropriate explanation.

"Go now, Elsa, be good," said the King and the lift door opened. "Mama and Papa will come later, just go straight into the car, don't answer any questions, okay?"

Before Elsa could answer, the lift door closed and went down. Kai was standing at the corner, but he did not talk with the princess. As the door opened again, she went out and blinding flashes appeared, and Elsa blocked them with her hands until she got into the limousine and closed the curtains. Kai got off the limousine and went back to the hospital, leaving Elsa alone with the chauffeur. The chauffeur was resting and scrolled down the schedules in his phone. It seemed so silent in the limousine that she could not help lifting the curtains a little and peeked outside. The journalists were all gathering at the hospital entrance, flashing their lights at the door and waited impatiently. Then, she saw her parents coming out with the guidance of Kai. The journalists kept on raising their cameras and muttering very quickly. It took a while before they could get into the limousine and drove away. The Queen gently stroked her abdomen and smiled amiably.

"Elsa," said the Queen suddenly. "What do you want to call your sister?"

"You mean I suggest a name?" asked Elsa.

The Queen nodded.

"Well…" said Elsa and she gazed at the book in her hand, featuring a brown-haired girl with a big round brimmed hat. "What about Pollyanna?"

"That sounds like a good idea," said the Queen.

"But…no…the name looks somehow weird, what about Anna?" asked the little princess. "It looks more royalty like. I remember that there's a Queen once called Anna."

"You've been reading Russian history in my study again, haven't you?" asked the King, who was beaming at his daughter

"I just wanted to find something interesting," said Elsa. "Then I saw the book on your desk and the page is about someone called Anna."

The King patted his daughter's head and she rested her head on her father's laps.

* * *

Elsa had already forgotten how long she had stayed in the corridor. Starting from morning, she had been sitting there, and watched her father pacing impatiently, waiting for the appearance of the Queen. Kai would sometimes bring Elsa food and books, but she had grown bored of reading for the whole day, and she wanted to do something different.

"Papa, when's Mama coming out?" asked Elsa.

"Just wait for a bit more," replied the King.

"Your Majesty, the princess has been waiting since this morning," reported Kai, hoping that the King would realize the underlying meaning.

The King looked at his daughter for quite a while, then he bent down and couched before Elsa,

"Do you want to go home?" asked the King. "It's ten now and you still need to go to school tomorrow."

"I can wait," replied Elsa, who began to yawn and rub her eyes.

The King ordered Kai to bring over a blanket and a pillow, then he stared at the door as if he could hear the scream inside. Once the sleeping kit was brought to Elsa, she immediately lay on the bench and took a rest.

Deep in her dream, she could hear a faint cry of a new life, but she could not recognize the voice, still it seemed to be familiar, yet new. The feeling was peculiar that she could not help smiling.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty, it's a baby girl, nearly 20 inches and 7.15 pounds," said a voice.

"But Elsa was barely 18 inches and just a bit more than 6 pounds at birth," said the male voice.

"That depends on the weeks and other side factors," said the first voice. "Still, both of your daughters are healthy and completely fine at birth."

"Thank you," said the male voice and a wheel rolling sound came.

Elsa rubbed her eyes and got up, the image of her father swarm into view. The King was bending down beside a portable bed and kissed the Queen's cheek.

"Elsa, come over here," said the Queen exhaustedly.

Elsa obeyed and she walked to her mother, her mother stroked her cheek and smiled.

"Mama, can I go see my sister?" asked Elsa.

"Okay, but then you have to go to bed," said the King.

Elsa followed her father to the infant incubator and he lifted her up. The baby was different from what Elsa had expected. The baby's skin was wrinkled and its body was swollen. There were a few strawberry blonde hair and limbs suddenly spread out for quite a few times.

"Papa, why does she look so ugly?" asked Elsa.

The King chuckled and replied,

"All babies are like that, you were exactly as your sister as birth, only your hair colour is lighter."

"Really?" asked Elsa and she frowned. "But she looks like as if she had eaten too much."

"Because this is the first time babies face coldness," explained the King. "They need fat to keep warm."

"Oh, so when will she starting talking?"

"It won't happen until a couple of months later, just be patient."

"Papa, when do I start to talk?"

"Well…"

The King looked at Kai, seeking for help. Kai cleared his mouth reported,

"Five and a half months, Your Majesty."

"Papa, will Anna talk at five and a half months too?"

"That depends on the baby, everyone begins at different time."

The King placed Elsa back onto the floor and she jumped across the room and climbed up onto the chair, looking at her mother.

"Mama, when can Anna go home?"

"Probably two or three days later," said the Queen. "Until the doctors say she is healthy enough to go home."

Elsa nodded and she yawned, her eyelids were dropping and she could feel her mind getting heavier. Kai picked her up and sent her back home. But that night, she could not sleep as usual, thinking that she would be a proud sister made her excited, who didn't want a sister?

* * *

The fat had slowly shrunk and the hair had grown longer as the months flew by, Elsa had already attached to the baby sister. Every day when she came back from school, she would immediately take a look at her sister and she would move her desk towards the crib, doing her homework while looking at the baby. As the servants place the newspapers in the basket, she could see her father and sister were on the headline, she remembered her mother had mentioned once she was also on the headline, the royal family, including her grandparents and other royal families in other countries would celebrate and congratulate on the family.

"Are you hungry, Anna?" asked Elsa and she jumped off from her chair, looking at the infant with fondness. "Do you want some milk?"

The baby's blue eyes shone at her and she waved her arms happily. Then, she tried to sit up and smile at her sister, grasping the crib bars and babbling something that Elsa could not quite understand.

"What do you want, Anna?"

The baby squealed and clapped her hands, waving her arms. Elsa tilted her head and tickled the baby's tummy. Anna squealed and wriggled, putting on a bright smile. Elsa giggled and poked the little one's cheeks gently.

"Elsa, have you finished your homework?" asked the Queen who was downstairs.

"Yes, Mama, I'm coming," said Elsa and she quickly slid her school assignments into her petite schoolbag.

Before she left, she twirled the mobile and stroked Anna's forehead.

"I'll come back you later," said Elsa and she left the room.

What she had not noticed was, there was a trail of ice behind her.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you feel about the story? The beginning seems to be boring, I know. But I assure you that the later chapters will be more exciting. I haven't finished writing so leave a review, tell me where I can improve or what you want to see in the story, and I will be very happy and see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3 The National Day

Most children across the country would be happy to have a holiday, but Elsa was surely not pleased. When everyone was celebrating the National Day, she was forced to dress in traditional bunad and the servants had been busy doing her hair and tried to make her look perfect. The Queen had employed a royal etiquette teacher and made the teacher teach her basic manners when facing the public.

"Mama, why do I have to attend?" asked Elsa as she looked into the mirror, watching her mother pacing across the room. "Can't I just stay my room?"

"You're the princess, you must be there," replied the Queen. "This is Arendelle's big day and all the children in the capital will be participating in the children's parade, all you have to do is exchanging—"

"Waves and greetings with all of them," said Elsa and she finished her mother's sentence in a moan.

"There, there, it's not that hard, it only happens once a year."

"But we also have to go out during Christmas, Easter, New Year's Eve and Day, and also on Papa's birthday."

"When you grow up, you'll have to attend all sorts of meetings and visits," said the Queen and she rested her hand on her daughter's shoulders. "You'll also have to attend the monthly general meeting of the Parliament."

"That would be so boring," said Elsa with a drawling voice.

"But your Papa and I have been living like this since we have moved our home," said the Queen. "Your Papa has participated in different organizations in his youth."

"Really? So I have to follow his…his…steps?"

"Yes, but don't be too upset, we'll be there for you."

"What if you are not in there, and I have to face tons of people alone?"

"You won't, I promise."

The Queen picked her up and the family stepped out of their home, and flashes flew across immediately, Elsa kept her eyes shut and rest her head on her mother's shoulder. But then, she was put down to the ground once the family passed through the gates and they walked towards the royal seating area. The soldiers first blew their trumpets and beat their drums, creating a melodious ensemble while marching. Elsa could see people at the streets waving their flags and cheering while the soldiers passed through them. The children who were in the parade began to sing the national anthem and the renowned royal anthem. Some of the children were dressed in traditional Sami clothes and carrying the school official banners and full sized Arendelle flag.

"There's the King! There's the Queen!" said the children gleefully as they saw the royal seating area, jumping up and down to get a clear view.

Elsa smiled politely and waved at them, then she spotted her friend Mia passing by, holding a small hand-sized flag. Elsa giggled and waved passionately at her, in which Mia waved back in the same way.

"Is she Mia? The one who has always been with you in the kindergarten?" asked the Queen.

"Yes, she's very kind, and clever," replied Elsa. "And she never makes fun of my ice power."

The Queen's smile faded a little.

"Do your schoolmates always tease you?"

"Only a couple of boys," answered Elsa with a little frown.

The Queen knew what exactly had happened during her school days, so she put her daughter's hand into her palm, stroking it with her thumb.

"Don't be over worrying, you will a lot of new friends after your kindergarten graduation," said the Queen.

"Mama, can we go back to the cottage?"

"Why? Don't you like the life in here?"

"I want my friends back," said Elsa. "Hilma, Ulrika, Tobias, Orland….They are all friendly and kind to me, they don't tease me at all."

The Queen looked at her with a hint of grieve, then she sighed and embraced the little girl tightly.

"Elsa, you're the princess now, not everything can go exactly what you want."

Elsa nodded and she waved at the children again, wondering what made her mother say such thing.

* * *

After a day of waving and greeting, Elsa was worn out and she was carried back to home by her mother. The sky was dark and the yellow lamplights at the entrance lit up the whole environment. Outside the gates, there was not a person in sight, everyone had already gone home and enjoying their lavish dinner.

"Elsa, it's dinner time now," said the Queen gently and she placed her daughter on the chair.

Gerda came into the dining hall with Anna in her arms. Anna had obviously had a good rest in the afternoon, she was squirming in Gerda's arms and stretched her stubby arms to the Queen, asking for her mother's hug.

"Hello, Anna," said the Queen and she placed Anna on her lap. "How are you today?"

Anna clapped merrily and tried to stand up with her wobbly legs, nuzzling her mother's cheek.

"Your Majesty, the dishes are prepared," said Kai as he came in.

"Good," said the King. "You may go."

Kai bowed deeply and left the room, while the servants placed the dishes onto the table carefully. Gerda offered to take care of Anna and she sat at the corner, feeding the toddler some milk.

Elsa was not a fan of lutefisk, so she just ate the lefse and meatballs. Just when she thought she could leave the table, the Queen called her back.

"Elsa, have you finished your rutabaga and lutefisk?" asked the Queen.

"They're not delicious at all," said Elsa with pursed lips.

"Just let her be!" said the King.

"No, she can't," said the Queen. "She has to finish the food before leaving the table, that's a royal dining etiquette. And princesses cannot be picky eaters."

"But I don't finish everything in each meal," said the King.

"But that doesn't mean _your daughter_ can be excused of that."

"Okay, okay. I give in."

"Thank you."

Elsa obediently got back onto her chair and finished everything up. Then she headed back to her bedroom. Looking at the night view of Arendelle was fascinating, there were streetlamps shining like stars and the lights inside the households were bright and warm. She supported her head with her hand, imagining of the long ago cottage night. In such holidays, her mother would be cooking her favourite smoked salmon and potato dumplings, served with a whole cup of fil. Sometimes the dessert would be a bowl of gomme and a heap of waffles. Just imagine the sweet cheese spreading on the waffles made her mouth watered. She could have the chance to choose to eat or not. Then she would ask her neighbours to come over and have some, the children would gather around and eat their waffles happily while playing games. Though the cottage was obviously smaller than her current home, she loved those days living in the cottage. She did not mind having butter and bread as breakfast instead of open sandwiches or muesli. She did not mind walking through the field to school or sleep with the windows opened.

Why could not a princess live a simple life? She had read books about princesses, they all lived in the castle happily ever after, with the handsome and brave prince. Should she sleep for a hundred years to get happiness? Should she grow her so long that she could let it flow down the tower? Should she eat the poisoned apple? Should she live with a scary monster in an isolated castle?


	4. Chapter 4 Lies, Truth, Trust

It had been two years since Elsa left for elementary school. As a seven-year-old, she was used to the tiresome school rules. Though there were a couple of times she was on the verge of breaking rules, she was able to hold back her impulse in doing so.

It was the school establishment day, and the older children got to sit in the hall and listen to the headmistress' speech, watching the wonderful performance of the schoolmates. The younger children were to stay in their classroom and watched the whole ceremony through the projector.

Since Elsa's class teacher was in the hall, managing the ceremony, another teacher came to take care of the class. Elsa did not know the teacher's name, since no one in the class ever asked about the teacher's surname, she did not bother know.

The teacher sat at the back, right beside Elsa. She could smell the heavy perfume of the teacher, and she surely did not like the pungent smell, it was almost like the smell of new leathered furniture, mixed with the weird freshness. She remembered passing the famous perfume shop last Saturday when she was on her way to the Parliament to find her father, and the smell was exactly the same as this one.

"Elsa, can you lend me your handbook, please?" asked the teacher.

"Yes, Madame," answered Elsa and she handed in the handbook to her. She could not say no even when she wanted to.

The teacher flipped the handbook to the calendar page and started examining. Elsa did not have the patience to observe her, so she just stared at the screen, watching the dance performance of the school dance team.

The ceremony lasted for two and a half hours and finally ended at noon, and everyone quickly packed their schoolbags and hurried out of the classroom.

"Elsa, hurry up!" said one of Elsa's classmates. "Or else the boys will occupy the hopscotch!"

"I'm coming!" said Elsa and she hurried lifted up her schoolbag, sprinting out of the classroom.

* * *

Just as she reached home, she placed her schoolbag on the table and left to her mother's study. Anna was in the kindergarten and had not yet returned, and there were a couple of hours before school ended.

"Hey, Elsa, want to dine outside?" asked the Queen.

"Can we, Mama?" gasped Elsa.

"Of course, let me Phone your Papa first?"

The Queen dialled the numbers and waited for a while.

"Agðar?...Yes, are you free to go?...That would be wonderful…oh, is it…okay…see you later…bye."

Elsa looked into her mother's eyes.

"Come now, Elsa, we'd better hurry," said the Queen. "Otherwise we will have to queue up at the restaurant."

"Yeah," said Elsa and she ran downstairs, with the Queen following her behind.

"Are we going to walk?"

"We'll take the car, or else the journalists will stop us."

Elsa nodded and the Queen assisted her getting into the limousine. The chauffeur drove pass the gates and the car ran smoothly along the road.

"What do you want to eat?" asked the Queen.

"Anything," replied Elsa dreamily. "Can we go to the Palmen?"

"Palmen?" said the Queen. "Okay, since it's not far, but are you sure you want to have lunch there? There's no children set lunch."

"I'm fine with that," said Elsa. "I don't have children set lunch at home either."

The Queen smiled and ordered the chauffeur go to the Palmen. The travelling was less than ten minutes, and Elsa jumped off the limousine, searching for her father.

"Your Papa is not here yet, the chauffeur has to pick him up."

"Why?" asked Elsa as she watched the limousine drove away.

"Not everyone in the country like your Papa, some want him to get hurt."

"Why don't they like Papa?" asked Elsa. "Papa is a good King, and all my friends like him. Why would someone hate Papa?"

"You'll understand when you grow up," said the Queen, there were tears welling up in her eyes.

Elsa knew she had to have spoken something wrong, so she avoided looking at her mother and entered the hotel restaurant. Since it was the Queen who came in for lunch, the restaurant managers were friendly and did not request any reservations. The distinctive glass dome letting light flood in, creating a harmonious environment for customers.

The restaurant was rather quiet, and the chandelier sparkled and the lights were warm and tranquil. The waitress led them to a table and Elsa sat down immediately, examining the menu like an adult.

"Elsa, do you know what dishes they provide?" chuckled the Queen.

"I know," said Elsa proudly. "It's pork, and there's chicken, langoustine tartar, and salad, and…halibut."

"So do you know the whole dish name?"

"I…still reading," said Elsa honestly and she smiled at the Queen embarrassingly.

"Let's wait for your Papa," said the Queen. "He may want some sourdough bread."

"What's sourdough bread?"

"It's a kind of bread with a sour taste," said the Queen. "If you want some, I can ask Kai to buy you some."

"No thanks, I don't like sour bread."

"Hey, my little girl," said the King and he patted his daughter's head before taking his seat. "What do you want to eat?"

"I want to eat this one!" said Elsa.

"Wild halibut, cabbage, root vegetables, anise and organic butter from Røros," read the Queen. "That sounds good. Maybe I will have to soup with seasonal fish, crustacean and shellfish."

"Are you sure?" asked the King.

"Well, we need to fly to Sweden next month," said the Queen. "I want to look good in the ceremony."

"But you're already slim enough," exclaimed the King.

"Not quite," said the Queen. "Anyway, just take your orders, the soup can hold the hunger for three hours at least."

"Okay," said the King and the waiter took the orders.

"Papa," said Elsa as the waiter walked away. "Why do you have to fly to Sweden?"

"Because your godmother is getting married next month," said the Queen and she took a sip of coffee.

"Who's my godmother?"

"Princess Sophia, Duchess of Östergötland."

"Who?" asked Elsa, who did not recognize the name.

"You were just barely born that time, she became your godmother when you got baptized in the church," said the Queen. "You always pulled her hair when she held you."

"Really?" asked Elsa, who could not believe how silly she was.

"You and Anna will be there too," said the King and the dishes were placed on the table. "I believe there are also many other princes and princesses there being bridesmaids, flower girls and page boys."

"But what if my…" said Elsa and her voice faded as she stares at her hands. "I can control it, but I am not sure I can handle it during the wedding ceremony."

"Don't be afraid, Elsa," said the King. "The more you afraid, the more it will be out of control. Just relax."

"Okay."

"So, how's school today?" asked the King as he cut up the halibut.

"Boring," replied Elsa. "The ceremony was so long and dull that I can almost fall asleep for the first ten minutes."

"But it was just two and a half hours!" exclaimed the Queen.

"But it's like a whole day already!"

"There're more ceremonies in the future, and they may last for a whole day," said the Queen as she took a sip of the soup. "You can't fall asleep."

"I just say 'almost'," said Elsa. "I didn't fall asleep, the teacher is right behind me and…"

Elsa's face was pale and her voice faded completely. Frost grew on the floor and she could not react at all. The Queen felt her cheeks and she gasped.

"She's cold like ice," whispered the Queen to the King.

"What happened?" asked the King.

"The teacher borrowed my handbook and I…"

The Queen and King looked at each other, knowing what the happened.

"Do you know who the teacher is?" asked the Queen.

"I don't know," answered Elsa fretfully. "I've never been taught by her, and…I only see her teaching other classes…I don't know her name…what should I do?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she could not eat anymore.

"Do you remember what the teacher looks like?" asked the King.

Elsa nodded and tear streaks ran across her cheeks. She did not know what she should do, tomorrow she needed to show her mother's signature to her class teacher, she did not want to let her teacher down.

"Did the teacher secretly put back the handbook into your schoolbag?" asked the Queen.

"I don't know…"

"You go home with Elsa, I will go pick up Anna," said the King and he immediately paid the bill.

Just as Elsa reached home, she raced to her room and checked her schoolbag, there was no handbook in sight.

"What should I do, Mama?" wailed Elsa. "The teacher says we need the parent's signature for the school activity day."

She could only hug her mother tightly and let her tears flow, soaking the Queen's clothes. For that night, she went to bed with an empty stomach.

* * *

Elsa did not want to sit in the classroom, thinking that the teacher would scold her made her frightened.

"Has everyone had their parent's signature?" asked the teacher.

"Yes, Miss Nilson," chanted the class.

"Good, let me check it, put your handbooks on the desk now."

The teacher walked around the classroom and saw Elsa having nothing beside her stationary on the table.

"Elsa, where's your handbook?" asked the teacher.

_Don't be frightened, don't cry_, thought Elsa.

"Elsa, where's your handbook?" asked the teacher again.

"Sorry, Miss Nilson, my handbook is in another teacher's hand."

"Which teacher?"

Elsa looked around the classroom, everyone looked at her, wondering who had gotten her handbook.

"I…I don't know."

"Elsa, did you forget to let your parents sign the notice?"

"I don't have the handbook, I just got the paper from my mother," said Elsa and she took a bit of paper out from her schoolbag. "She allows me to go."

Miss Nilson got the paper and examined it for quite a while.

"Elsa, if you forget to bring your handbook or you forget to let your parents sign, you can tell me straight away."

"But Miss Nilson, I didn't. The teacher really takes my handbook away, and I forget to ask her to give it back to me."

"Who's that teacher?"

"I don't know, she just came to take care of us during the school ceremony, I don't know her."

"Can you describe her appearance?"

"She has long curly black hair, and brown eyes."

"There are no teachers in the school having the combination of black hair and brown eyes."

Elsa did not know what to say. Miss Nilson eyed on her and sighed.

"Elsa, please meet me at the staffroom after school, okay?"

Tears dripped from her cheeks and onto the ground, and Miss Nilson continued the lesson as usual.

* * *

"Elsa, do you know that lying is wrong?" asked Miss Nilson.

Elsa dazed with panic, and a couple of teachers eyed on the two curiously.

"I didn't lie! The teacher really took away my handbook!"

"Elsa, just be honest and tell the truth, okay? I won't scold you for that."

"But she really took away my handbook yesterday!"

"Elsa, be honest."

"But I didn't lie!"

"Elsa, lying is a crime," said Miss Nilson sternly, and the teachers nearby nodded—

"This child is hopeless!"

"A lie is a lie, it will be unmasked one day."

"My child never lies."

"And she's the princess!"

Although the teachers did not say that loud, but their words all went into Elsa's ears and echoed for quite a while. Her face was red from anger and frost crept beneath her shoes, glowing with warning.

But then Elsa's maths teacher came by, he likes Elsa due to her intellect and wits in completing maths questions, he said,

"I think there must be some misunderstanding, I don't think Elsa is lying."

"What misunderstanding," snapped a teacher. "This child is a liar, she's a shame to our school."

"Shameful!" exclaimed the teachers.

Elsa wanted to burst into tears, but then she told herself to hold her emotions. The frost spread to the teachers' desk and her eyes were full of fury. Miss Nilson was a bit frightened by her appearance, she did not know why she was scared.

"Elsa, calm down," said Miss Nilson and she took out a paper from her drawer.

She gave the paper to Elsa, and Elsa read with tears in her eyes.

**_Student: Elsa Bernadotte, has breached school rule: False accusations towards students or teachers. Student needs parent's signature and guidance in order not to make any mistakes in the future. A letter of repentance is required when coming back to school._**

Elsa looked at her teacher with disbelief and she stormed out of the staffroom, not ever turning back until she had reached home. For the whole night, she rested her head on her mother's lap and she cried bitterly.

"Mama, why didn't my teacher trust me?"

"It's okay, when the teacher comes back, she will give your teacher back the handbook," said the Queen.

"What if she doesn't?" wailed Elsa. "I have always been a good girl and a role model, why didn't my teacher trust me…"

"Shame that Mama and Papa can't come to school tomorrow, but I assure you, that warning letter, we are not going to sign."

"Really?" asked Elsa. "But I am the princess."

"Sometimes we need to learn not to compromise when it is unfair to you."

* * *

"Elsa, did you let your parent sign the paper and bring along your repentance letter?" asked Miss Nilson. "If I can see your sincerity in correcting your mistakes, I will forgive you."

"Miss Nilson, I did not have my signature and the letter," said Elsa stiffly.

"What?"

"I did not lie and I did not falsely accuse the teacher," said Elsa and she gritted out the words.

"Elsa, if that is the case, I need to tell your parents, do your parents know this?"

"Yes, and I am not going to compromise when it is unfair to me."

Miss Nilson was furious and she could not hold back her temper.

"Elsa! You're doomed for nothing but lies, you're shame to our school and I will certainly inform your parents."

The teachers nearby nodded—

"She's a princess…"

"A shame to the country…"

"Why do we have such kind of student?"

"Elsa," said Miss Nilson. "If you apologize, you can go home now and write your repentance letter, otherwise, you will have to stay until your parents arrive and make things clear."

"But my Mama and Papa are having meetings!" exclaimed Elsa. "They will not come until seven."

"Well, if that's the case, you will have to stay until seven!" said Miss Nilson. "The school closes at eight, and you are surely having a black mark on your report card. I mean it!"

"But…"

"No buts! Or you'll have to stay at school even on your school activity day!"

"But my Mama has given the letter of permission!"

"Letter or not, this is your punishment for being disrespectful and a shameful liar!" yelled Miss Nilson. "You cannot go anywhere until the matter is clarified."

Elsa bit her lips and she sat there in the conference room until seven with Miss Nilson. She kept telling herself not to compromise. Frost had occupied the whole floor and began to stretch onto the walls then to the ceiling. The conference room had suddenly become a haunting dungeon. Miss Nilson could not help shuddering in the sheer coldness, she knew from the parent's letter that Elsa had special powers, but she had never expected Elsa would use it in such situation.

"I want to leave the conference room," said Elsa in forced calmness.

"You may leave when your parents arrive," said Miss Nilson, not willing to make a concession.

Elsa was trying to control her flaring emotions, her hands were shaking and the arm muscles were twitching on their own. The frost had accumulated to an unacceptable degree that it started growing spikes out and pointing at the two at the table. The lights were switched off completely and the streetlamp lights penetrated into the room through the windows. But then the frost crept onto the windows, trying to obstruct light from coming in.

There was a knock at the door and it swung open. The King stood in front of his wife and he settled down at the table. The Queen sat beside Elsa and she did not look comfortable as she examined the room. Outside the corridor was quiet and there was only a few scribbling sounds made by a couple of teachers in the staffroom.

Miss Nilson was wondering if she had greeted the parents in a formal way. Normally when she asked for a meeting with parents, she had never thought of bowing or curtsying. But they were the King and Queen, she was supposed to show absolute respect and obey whatever they said. And now, she was coping with a princess who was breaking school rules.

"Your…Mr and Mrs. Bernadotte," began Miss Nilson with a shaking voice. "Your daughter Elsa has claimed that her student handbook is taken by some teacher, but we cannot match her description to any of our staff. Also, she could not show her repentance letter and the parent's signature of the notice that I gave her yesterday."

"I believe my child did not lie," said the King seriously.

Miss Nilson did not know what to say, she had been thinking that Elsa was hiding the whole thing behind her parents and Elsa was just being naughty. But now her parents were proved to know everything, what could she say?

"But we could not find any staff with black hair and brown eyes," said Miss Nilson, trying to keep her calmness.

"Was that counted as a lie?" asked the King, making Miss Nilson shuddered with no reason.

"It's just she still cannot provide any clues on finding her handbook."

"Elsa," said the Queen gently. "Do you have any more details?"

Elsa looked at the three, should she tell? The description was more like an insult, she did not want to be rude.

"Elsa, don't be afraid," whispered the Queen.

"She…she has used some kind of bad smell perfume that I almost want to throw up!" blurted out Elsa. "The smell is almost like fresh leathered furniture, it's disgusting!"

Miss Nilson had not expected she would say something like that.

"I'll try to find the teacher tomorrow," said Miss Nilson slowly. "You may go."

Elsa stormed out of the conference room and got into the limousine, not making a sound until she fell on her bed. Frost was everywhere, on the floor, on the wall, on the ceiling and on the windows.

* * *

Carrying her unwilling soul, Elsa arrived at the staffroom as Miss Nilson told her to stay behind school again. Miss Nilson's face was calm and stiff, obviously treating yesterday's meeting as a common boring event.

"Yes, Miss Nilson?" asked Elsa in indifference.

"Here's your handbook," said Miss Nilson and she put the handbook on the desk. "The teacher who was in charge of your class that day was absent yesterday," explained Miss Nilson. "And she had dyed her hair into black for a couple of days, so it is not surprising that there's no one here matching your description."

Miss Nilson flipped over the page and scribbled down something on the columns.

_Elsa is a good girl, she did not lie, the teacher has returned the handbook._

"Here," said Miss Nilson and smiled. "You may go."

"Why didn't you trust me?" asked Elsa, with tears in her eyes. "Why did you call I am shameful liar?"

The teachers nearby clearly known the truth, so they remained in silence and witnessed the scenery.

"Elsa, it was just a misunderstanding," said Miss Nilson. "And you can ask your parents to sign the notice, you can go to the school activity day now."

"Am I always a liar in your eyes?"

Miss Nilson bit her lips and did not answer.

"Am I a bad girl in your eyes? Am I really that bad?"

Miss Nilson did not answer. Elsa looked at her with tears running down on her cheeks, then she rushed out of the school building, crying bitterly while looking at her teacher's writing, while a trail of frost formed behind her.

* * *

**That is a long chapter, right? I was just seven when I face the same experience, of course, I don't have ice power, and my parents beat me up that night when my teacher gave me that letter. Later the teacher _did_ return the handbook, but I was disappointed that my teacher never trusted me. So, what would you do if you were Elsa?**

**Reviews, favourites, follows are warmly welcomed and I assure you the following chapters will be more than this. (Will add many of my experiences of being a poor child in the class XD) See you later! (School day AGAIN TOMORROW!)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Overture of Wedding

"Anna, sit still," said the Queen and she fastened the seatbelt for her child.

"Mama, when will the plane fly?" asked Anna and she wriggled a little.

"As soon as everything is settled," answered the Queen.

"When will everything be settled?" asked Anna.

"Wait till your Papa gets onto the plane," said the Queen. "Anna, just wait for a little longer and we'll be in the air in no time."

"I can't wait," said Anna. "This is my first time in the plane."

"This is also Elsa's first time in the plane too," said the Queen. "But look at her, she is calm and quiet."

"That's because she's older than me."

"Just three years only."

Elsa turned around and saw her sister arguing with her mother, but she did not have the slightest idea on what they were talking, she was thinking of her little cottage, where she could see the trains passing through the fields, she would follow the other children, squealing at the sight of the train and would run after it. People on the train would sometimes wave at them and take photos of them. She would watch the train slowly ran pass her and headed to the mountains. Everything was so beautiful.

"Okay, the plane will depart in five minutes," said the King as he came and sat beside Elsa.

Elsa did not look at him, she was staring at the cotton clouds outside, watching them slowly roaming across the sky.

"Elsa, what are you thinking of?" asked the King.

"Nothing," replied Elsa dully.

"Don't be too nervous, you'll be fine."

"Oh, no I'm not nervous," said Elsa. "It's just…I miss home."

"Don't worry, the hotel is smaller than the castle a lot, but I assure you, everything will be perfect."

Elsa looked at him dully. For a moment she had a fleeting picture of a lovely laughter that was once belonged to the golden meadow. But then, she forgot what that was. The plane accelerated and climbed up high above the clouds. She thought she could hear the roaring engine soaring through the azure sky. The clouds were like mattress, covering everything beneath, the sky was ever so breathtakingly blue, Elsa searched through her mind and could not find the perfect word, the only word that was similar—heaven.

Heaven? It was the same blue sky she saw when she was in the golden meadow, the sun was bright, yet there were no clouds in sight, the endless blue sky merged with the vast ocean perfectly. But the memory was short and vague, it faded quickly as soon as Elsa wanted to grasp the details.

"What are you thinking?" asked the King.

"The sky is so blue…" replied Elsa.

"This reminds me of that day when I propose to your Mama."

"You propose to Mama in a plane?"

"No, sweetie," chuckled the Queen as she stood up and sat beside the King. "Your Papa proposed to me in the Bolivia's Salt Lake."

"Salt Lake?" exclaimed Anna, who knelt on her seat and rested her head on the top of the seat's back. "Is the lake really has tons of salt in it? I bet we can just take a scoop of salt—"

"Here, I think I have the picture here," said the King and his finger slid pass the phone screen. "The sky was exactly the same as this one out here."

Anna looked outside the window and tilted her head.

"Is the lake above the clouds too?"

"I still remember the lake's name—Salar de Uyuni," said the King as he tapped the screen,

"Salad the U-you-ni?" asked Anna.

"No, Anna, it's Salar de Uyuni," said the Queen. "There it is, look."

"That looks more like North Pole," said Anna. "I don't see any lake."

"It's the largest salt lake on Earth," explained the King. "Not only there is salt, it also has gypsum."

"Gymsum?" asked Anna.

"G-Y-P-S-U-M," said the Queen. "When someone has bone fracture, the doctor uses gypsum to hold their bone's position."

"Oh," said Anna and she smiled. "It looks like snow though. And the sky is so blue."

"Yes," said the King. "You can see the mountains and patches of clouds far away. Sometimes you can see the reflection of the sky and yourself. Me and your Mama stay there till sunset, here's the photo."

"It's so beautiful," said Anna dreamily. "I wish I can go there too."

"You can when you grow up," said the Queen. "I think we can go there again, can't we Agðar?"

"I think we can," said the King. "Perhaps a couple of years later, when Anna goes to elementary school."

"Papa, when will the plane land?" asked Elsa suddenly.

"Half an hour later, I think," replied the King. "It's not that far."

"Your Highness," said Kai as he appeared from the back and bowed deeply. "The plane will land after twenty-five minutes."

"Thank you, Kai," said the King.

Kai bowed deeply again and he went away.

"I can't wait to see our godmother, I bet she's beautiful," said Anna dreamily. "Of course, Mama is still the most beautiful."

"Keep your sugary tongue until the wedding ceremony," said the Queen and she chuckled sweetly.

"But that's the truth," said the King and he wrapped his arm on the Queen's waist.

"Stop it, I need to get back to my seat," said the Queen and she shoved off his arm gently. "Anna, sit still and fasten your seatbelt."

* * *

Elsa did not like the flashing of cameras, she could feel frost trying to creep onto the ground, she kept on waving out of the Queen's order but then the King picked her up and quickly placed her into a limousine. The chauffeur drove off to a hotel as soon as everyone settled down. The hotel was huge and almost like a large aristocratic shopping mall. As she went inside, she saw the long escalator leading to the top, Anna jumped onto the step risers and ran upstairs. Elsa quickly followed her sister in case her sister got lost.

"Elsa, look, it's lovely everywhere," said Anna.

"Good evening, Your Highness," said two attendants and they bowed deeply.

"Wow," said Anna and Elsa.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," said the two attendants and they led the way to the reception area.

"Anna, Elsa, sit over there quietly, Mama and Papa need to check in first," said the Queen.

Anna climbed onto the yellow chair and her legs dangled. The ceiling lights intersected with each other and the stainless steel chairs at the other side brought out a fashionable image to the hotel.

"Wow, Elsa," said Anna. "Have you ever been in a hotel before?"

"No," said Elsa. "I hope my ice power won't go out of control."

"Anna, Elsa, come," said the Queen.

"Mama, where are we going?" asked Anna as she jumped onto the floor and ran to the lift. Elsa followed behind.

"Our room," replied the King. "It's on the top floor."

Anna tiptoed and tried to press the button, but she was not tall enough.

"Here, let me lift your up," said the King and he picked up Anna.

Anna squealed with delight and she pressed the button. The lift immediately shot up and arrived at the top floor within thirty seconds. Anna leapt out from the lift and headed to the executive suite door.

"Papa, Papa, the card!" yelled Anna.

The door was unlocked and Anna raced to the windows. She pulled the curtains aside and looked at the glowing blue tower.

"Wow, it's super fabulous!" exclaimed Anna and she ran around the room. "Look at the TV! Look at the couch!"

"Anna, stay still please," said the Queen.

"Oh, Mama, when can we see our godmother?" asked Anna. "I bet she has a pretty nose and long eyelashes—"

"Calm down, Anna, you'll see her soon, I promise," said the Queen and she picked Anna up. "Right now, you need a bath."

"But I don't want a bath—"

The Queen went into the bathroom and Elsa looked at her father, who was sitting at the working area, flipping over the papers. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Elsa, open the door please," said the King.

Elsa swung open the door and saw Kai bowing down deeply. He came in and bowed again in front of the King.

"Your Majesty," said Kai. "The royal family has sent their greetings to you and they wish to have a deep conversation about the agreement."

"Did they suggest anything?"

"They suggest having a lunch meeting tomorrow."

"Well then I'll attend."

"What about…" began Kai and he glanced at Elsa.

"I'll settle the matter later."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Kai bowed and he left the room quickly, Elsa watched him closed the door and she looked at her father with puzzlement. Then her mother came out from the bathroom, and Anna ran towards her father.

"Papa, Papa, can you smell the strawberry flavour soap?" asked Anna and she twirled around, leaving water droplets everywhere on the floor.

"Anna," said the Queen. "Let me dry your hair first, you've made puddles everywhere."

"Okay—"

Anna rushed back to the bathroom and the sound of hair dryers immediately rang. Elsa went to the trolley case and searched for her nightgown. Then she looked up at her father again.

"Papa, where are you going tomorrow?"

"Your godmother's father has sent me words of having a lunch meeting."

"What should I do then?"

"Walk around, or you can stay in the hotel," said the King. "There's free wi-fi in here."

Elsa nodded and she watched Anna bouncing out from the bathroom, she ran around and finally jumped onto the bed.

"Elsa, you can take a bath now," said the Queen and she came out from the bathroom.

After hours of travelling, a warm shower seemed to be refreshing. Then the water began to freeze on its own, and the shower head was covered with frost. Elsa gasped and she tried to melt the ice before her parents discovered it.

"Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show…" whispered Elsa.

After a while, the frost finally melted and Elsa quickly got out of the tub. Then, she hid behind the door and observed quietly, her parents were at the working area, having a deep conversation. Anna was nowhere to be seen, and Elsa knew Anna was in bed already. Feeling calm, she went out and put her clothes in a plastic bag.

"Elsa, where do you want to go tomorrow?" asked the Queen.

"…nowhere," answered Elsa, who was still thinking of the bathroom incident.

"Perhaps you can go to Gröna Lund," said the King. "Anna would love there."

"But there are many roller coasters!" exclaimed the Queen. "She's not old enough!"

"There are other attractions, I believe Elsa will love there too," said the King.

"Okay, so how long will your meeting be?"

"About two hours, I don't need Kai for tomorrow, he'll be accompanying you."

"Okay," said the Queen and she turned to Elsa. "Elsa, it's bedtime now, Mama and Papa need to talk for a little longer."

"Good night, Mama, good night, Papa," said Elsa promptly.

* * *

"Come on, Elsa, let's play!" said Anna and she pulled her sister to different attractions.

"Slow down!" said Elsa.

"I want to play the carousels!"

"But you've played it for many times already!"

"Anna," said the Queen and knelt down. "Come here, you're sweating."

The Queen made Anna stay still and she used the handkerchief rubbing Anna's forehead.

"Mama!" moaned Anna, who was wriggling. "Let go!"

Then the Queen's phone rang. The Queen stood up and took out her phone.

"Hello?...oh…that's great…you're leaving?...okay…I know…yes…bye."

The Queen hung up.

"Mama, who's that?" asked Anna.

"Your Papa has just finished the meeting, we should be leaving," replied the Queen.

"But Mama, we still have lots of games not played!" said Anna.

"Come now, we've to go," said the Queen. "Kai, call the chauffeur."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Kai left immediately. The Queen smiled and she led her children to the exit.

"I can't wait to tell Papa what I've seen today!" said Anna as she got into the limousine. "Papa will be surprised."

"Mama, are we going to the hotel for dinner?" asked Elsa.

"Your Papa says we will go to a restaurant called Hotellet," answered the Queen and she ordered the chauffeur leave the amusement park.

The limousine drove smoothly along the road and Elsa looked at the evening sky. There were streaks of indigo and pink sprayed in the sky, and the coloured darkened as time passed. The lights on the building slowly began to light up, illuminating the city. The city did not seem to cease its movement, its pulse began to beat more prosperously as the sun faded into the horizon.

"Look, Anna, look at the ocean," said Elsa and she turned around, only finding her sister asleep in her mother's arms.

"She has used up all her energy already," said the Queen.

"Mama, Sweden is beautiful," said Elsa.

"Yes it is," said the Queen. "But Arendelle is more beautiful."

"The cottage is the most beautiful," said Elsa, who was looking at the tall buildings. "I wish I can go back."

"Me too," whispered the Queen.

"What's that?" asked Elsa and she sat straight, looking at the front window.

There was a car madly rushing oppositely through the line of vehicles and did not seem to decelerate.

"Must be drunk, be careful, Mr. Olsen," said Kai.

"Yes, sir," said the chauffeur.

The car then raced straight as it came nearer and nearer.

"Oh no, Mr. Olsen!" said the Queen while hugging Elsa and Anna. "Do what you must, even when it's breaching the traffic rules."

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

Elsa did not dare to look up as the limousine rocked vigorously. Then, the limousine was greatly shifted to the right and it was sent to the buildings. There were screams and shrieking at instant, and Elsa could only see ashes everywhere, blinding her view.

After a view, she was lifted up and left the limousine. Her mind was swollen and her blurry vision was making things worse. The atmosphere was penetrated with coldness and Elsa thought it was winter.

"Elsa, Elsa, wake up," said a voice.

Elsa sat on the ground, her parents' faces swam into view. Looking back, she could saw the limousine's tires were in thick icebergs, avoiding the collision to the buildings and pedestrians.

"Elsa, are you feeling alright?" asked the Queen and she held her daughter's face.

"Mama, what happened?" asked Elsa dully.

"Send her to the hospital to see if there's injury," said the King and he lifted Elsa up.

"Where's Anna?" asked Elsa.

"In the ambulance," replied the King, who was walking towards a yellow vehicle.

"Your Majesty," said an ambulance attendant and he bowed deeply.

"How's my Anna?" said the King.

"She's fine, just a few scratches," replied the man.

"Good, I will ask Iðunn to come," said the King and he placed Elsa beside Anna.

Elsa looked at her father while the attendants checked her injuries, then she looked at limousine's tires.

_It was getting stronger._


	6. Chapter 6 A Friend

The power had grown so much stronger than what the family had expected. Even though even there was a pair of thick gloves, the frost would still come out suddenly and would aggravate when her emotions were unstable. When she was doing exam papers, the frost slowly crept onto the papers and the floor would be covered by a thin layer of rime. Things would be worse if she was in a bad mood, no matter how hard she tried to remove the ice, it seemed to interminably grow thicker.

Human being was a strange creature, if you were a bit different from others, those who were younger in age would easily accept you. Those who were older and more logical would deny your existence and chose to isolate you.

Elsa was a lot happier when she was with the toddlers and kindergarten children, they would think her ice cryokinesis was beauty of nature. When she was among her peers, who had been well educated since the age of six, knew that human being should not have the ability to manipulate any kinds of energy and it would only happen in the fiction universes of various comic book stories, they started to segregate from people who were being different, and they strongly believed that those who were different were not much more than a villain or a freak. Adults, who had been fitting in the social norms for years, knew perfectly that those who were different would not be able to survive in the society for long, and those who were different tended to suppress their powers or 'strange' behaviours in order to live up to society's expectations. Elsa was glad that she was not born in the medieval period, cryokinesis would surely be considered as witchcrafts at that time and she would be burnt to death with others who were not the same as what other people were.

Elsa tended to finish her lunch as quickly as possible, then she would find a good hiding place to control her growing power. Mostly likely it would be the space under the staircases or some useless utility rooms that no one bothered come in. She would stay at the corner and try her best effort to overmaster her powers.

The dark utility room seemed to be the perfect place for practising her control over her powers. But then the ice immediately grew at the corner and stretched out, and reached the ceiling within a second. She gasped and tried to remove it before anyone came in, but it would take time to melt.

"Conceal, control it, don't feel it," said Elsa and she massaged her temples.

"What don't you want to feel?" asked a voice and the door swung open, slamming the wall harshly.

Elsa gasped and staggered backwards, her breath was quick and shallow, the ice on the wall began to grow spikes out and pointed at Elsa.

"Please, no," whispered Elsa.

"Well, well, well, look what we've found," said the leader of the gang, who was combing his brown hair and his gang members got hold of the comb after he had finished doing his hair.

"Oh, it's the weirdo and her ice," sneered the girl who was standing right behind the leader. She had a heavy jutting jaw and Elsa did not feel safe when facing her, thinking that the girl could lift her up and flung her out of the window single-handed.

"Pals, I think it's time for us to have a little warm-up here before having our PE lesson," said the leader.

"Yeah," said the others sarcastically.

Elsa gulped and she took a couple of steps backwards, until she could not go any further. The menacing faces of the gang were screwed up and they lurked nearer and nearer. She knew she would have to heal her wounds secretly in her room in the middle of the night.

"Leave her alone!" yelled a voice at the door.

The gang turned around and saw a girl standing at the door. She had a

"Being friendly with others is the basic foundation of elementary school, and we're Grade 5 now," said the girl. "The jungle law of kindergarten is behind us."

She walked towards the gang without a slight hint of fret.

"We have structures, we have rules, and we can't be bullies anymore," continued the girl. "Bullying is an act of savagery and it does not fit into our sophisticated society."

"Get her!" yelled the leader and the gang turned to the girl.

"I'm warning you," said the girl as she went backwards. "Bullying is not allowed in school and the teachers would be acknowledged of this, the prefects will come by and give you a piece of their minds!"

The gang seemed to have ignored her words and gave her a malicious sneer. Elsa bit her lips and then she did something that she could not believe in herself for that moment,

"Hey, bullies!"

The gang turned around and saw Elsa's palms glowing with snow flurries. She threw the flurries at them and their clothes immediately got soaked and dripping off water.

"You!" growled the leader.

"Want some more, my fellow subjects?" asked Elsa and the snow flurries in her palm got larger.

"Let's go," said the leader with dissatisfaction.

After the gang left, Elsa crouched at the corner and tried to hide her power, she did not know if the girl would be scared of her like what the others did. No one from outside could accept her that easily. What if she accidentally cast ice on the girl and she got seriously injured? Though Elsa had always loved playing with Mia the kindergarten friend, she had lost contact with Mia after the kindergarten graduation. And she had no friends at all in her elementary school life.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl and she started to walk towards Elsa.

"No! Just stay away from me!" yelled Elsa.

"I'm not afraid," said the girl.

"Just stay away and you'll not be harmed!" yelled Elsa.

"You don't have to isolate yourself from the world you belong to," said the girl and she knelt beside Elsa, resting her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Aren't you afraid?" asked Elsa.

"Why should I be afraid?" asked the girl. "I know you won't hurt anyone."

"No, I will hurt people, I can kill people," said Elsa and she tried to get away from the girl.

"You can, but you won't," said the girl. "If you are born to have the power, you should be able to master it, because it belongs to you. You can do anything to your belongings."

"I don't want it, I want to throw it away, but I can't!"

"If you can't, why don't you just keep it and use it wisely?"

"How? What power do I have to stop it from growing stronger?"

"Why do you have to stop it from growing?"

Elsa did not have the answer. Then the girl smiled at her.

"You don't have to fear your own self," whispered the girl.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch break. Elsa got up and the frost in the room faded away. The girl grinned broadly and she held Elsa's hand.

"I'm Hilda," said the girl. "You can trust me, I won't be one of those bullies."

"I'm Elsa."

"I know," said Hilda as both of them got out from the room. "I saw you on TV every special holiday. I'm sorry that _that_ thing happened to you."

Elsa knew exactly what she was referring to.

"It's nothing, I'm alright," said Elsa.

"I'm in the next class, we can eat together during lunch," suggested Hilda.

"No, the gang will try to bully you."

"In that case, let them be, I'm not afraid of them."

"You are very kind, I wish we can be friends forever," whispered Elsa as she reached her classroom door.

"I am sure we can," said Hilda and she shook Elsa's hand.

The warm surge immediately flew to Elsa's veins, and she had yearned for the warmth for long.

* * *

**I know this chapter can be a little bit boring, but it is also important as Hilda will be one of the highlights later. (Actually, every chapter is important. XD) And hurray! school day finally ends! Summer, here I come! I may upload chapters earlier than usual, perhaps an hour earlier, so keep coming in for the latest chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 Choir and Violin

Last year of Elsa's elementary school life, she was chosen to be in the school choir. She hated choir practices as they would spend her after school hours and sometimes she had to go to school an hour early for practices. As the competition date was getting closer, the practices got more frequent and longer.

Hilda and Elsa were standing at the second row at the far left, it was a nice spot, her view was not blocked by anybody, and most importantly, not many people would bother notice those who were standing there.

"Listen up, everyone," said their choir teacher. "As soon as you finish your lunch, you must get all your belongings and arrive at the hall for our last practice. Okay? Now five minutes break and we'll sing one more time before your lesson starts!"

The group of choir children cheered and they hurried off to the tuck shop. Elsa sat at the bench and drank some water. Hilda came and sat by her side, smiling brightly.

"Isn't it exciting? After a couple of hours, we would be singing on stage and facing other choir groups!" said Hilda, who was completely indulging herself in the world of singing and performing.

"Let's hope that my ice power won't get out of control," whispered Elsa. "Though I am always on TV, not many people know that."

"You'll be fine, don't be too worried," said Hilda. "Just relax and nothing will happen, our song is about three minutes."

"That's a lot for me already."

"Not really," said Hilda and she began to sing. "_There my longing finds its home, there my faith has its treasure…_"

Elsa joined in and sang until the choir teacher ordered everyone back to practice. She was not concentrating on singing at all, she was thinking about the venue, what if there were a lot of people? What if she got freaked out and the ice froze everyone?

* * *

As soon as the lunchtime came, Elsa rushed down to the cafeteria to get her meal, Hilda chose to sit beside her at the corner.

"I've some news, beside choir groups, there would be the violin competition too," said Hilda as she ate her pasta.

"So?"

"The teacher says there would be a couple of boys performing violin pieces on stage."

"So you want to be their girlfriend?"

"Come on, it's just about saying hello and act friendly."

"Certainly I am not the friendly type of person," said Elsa bleakly.

"You need to stop worrying," pointed out Hilda. "Or else you can't get married ever."

"Marriage? Hilda, we're just eleven."

"Do you know that girls back in those days married off at the age of sixteen?" said Hilda. "Five years of dating and then you're married!"

"I don't think you would want to get married before eighteen."

"Who knows? One of them could be my prince charming."

"Stop your silly daydreams, this won't be good."

"Come on, let's finish our lunch quickly, the _cello_ is going to be angry."

"It's Ms Cello Parkinson, she's got a name."

"Who else would call their child Cello? Then what's her parents' called? Piano and Trumpet?"

"Stop making fun of people," said Elsa while trying to control her snigger.

The two quickly finished their lunch set and hurried to the hall for last practice. Most people were there warming up, still the choir teacher was busy solving with paper works, so Elsa chose to sit down at a corner and rest.

"Hey, everyone, look!" said a student as she rushed into the hall. "I've got it!"

"What? What?" asked the other students and they quickly gathered around the student.

"They say that Leif Carlson is in the competition!"

"Leif Carlson? The violin prodigy?"

"Of course, he's the last performer of the day."

"Do you think the _Cello_ will let us stay till the end of the show?"

"I don't know, I hear from my brother that the _Cello_ usually dismiss us and she will stay behind for the results ."

"I wish I can grab my pen and book with me and let him sign, do you think he can sign on my hand?"

Elsa listened to all the chatters quietly and wondered what they were talking about.

"Hilda, who is the Leif Carlson?"

"Don't you know?" gasped Hilda. "He's the violin prodigy, getting the international prize in Austria last year. His parents were both famous violinists, they've got into headlines before, haven't you noticed that?"

"No, I just know Leif Erikson and A. J. Carlson."

"You must know him!" said Hilda. "He's very handsome and smart—"

"So why is he joining this local competition if he's so talented?" asked Elsa, trying to stop Hilda's flattery over the boy.

"How would I know? Oh, do you think I will bump into him?"

Elsa was not listening, she was thinking about herself, would she make fun of herself in front of everybody? She was the crown princess, she was to ascend to the throne one day, she could not have any mistakes.

"Alright, everyone, time for last practice and we'll be off to the venue!" said Ms Parkinson.

The choir children all moaned and returned to their positions unwillingly. The piano music rang and the choir all took a deep breath, then high pitches came out from their throats. When the song ended, everyone clapped loudly and cheered for themselves. Ms Parkinson nodded approvingly and she led the group to coach. Elsa and Hilda sat at the back, watching their choir friends singing and babbling in excitement.

"Oh, Elsa, I'm so excited," whispered Hilda, who could not stop smiling brightly.

"Calm down, or else I will have to give you sleeping pills," said Elsa while looking at the scenery outside as the coach drove along the road.

She closed her eyes and tried to control her power by recalling her memory of the little cottage. Only recalling the memories of that place could make her having absolute control of her ice power.

She was at the meadows where the willows were swaying freely, there was the clear running water in the stream, the hares occasionally stood straight and looked around, while the wild ponies were grazing in the breeze. The freshness of air was ever so luscious like the scent of lime.

"Elsa," said a voice calmly, with a hint of hurry in the tone.

She looked back and an arm grabbed her, the vision in front of her became blurry and grey, then it all fell into darkness, the meadow had gone.

"Elsa," yelled another voice. "Elsa…Elsa!"

Elsa gasped and she realized that the window was covered with a thin layer of frost, she tried to rub it off, but it did not seem to melt.

"We are going to arrive at the venue in five minutes," reminded Hilda. "You have to face it anyway, why don't you get prepared earlier?"

The coach soon stopped in front of a building and everyone got off the coach along with their belongings. Before leaving, Elsa looked back at the frost on the window and frowned slightly.

"Come on, students, there's not much time left!" said Ms. Parkinson and the group of choir students followed her into the building.

The room was a large hall with tons of chairs lining up neatly, there was the corridor separating the two sides of chairs, and there were already children sitting at the front, chatting with excitement. Some were sitting at the back, holding the violin neck and sometimes bending down while ticking the strings. Right in front of the audience seats, there was a table with three chairs, and Elsa assumed that they were the judges' seats. One by one, the choir group settled down at the chairs and some began playing rock-paper-scissors and I spy.

"Oh, I don't see Leif anywhere," said Hilda. "I wonder what violin piece he is going to play today."

"Just wait, time passes quickly," said Elsa, who was staring at her gloves dully.

"Did Ms. Parkinson say when we will be performing on stage?" asked Hilda.

"There're totally twelve choir groups this year," said Elsa as she bit her lips. "The first one is the famous Bergen Elementary School, and we are the sixth, following Norskya International School."

"So we're not the last one…"

"Why would you ask that suddenly?" asked Elsa.

Hilda grinned and Elsa immediately knew what she was thinking.

"Stop daydreaming and concentrate! We are here to sing, not dating any boys!"

"Okay, okay, I know."

Elsa sat down and watched the choirs' performances, all of them had sung well, so well that Elsa did not think their school had any chance in winning. Then, it was the Norskya International School's turn to perform. Ms. Parkinson quickly asked everyone to proceed into a small chamber and they started their last practice. Ms Parkinson kept on reminding them to smile and sway their bodies while singing.

"I'm not good at smiling and pretending that I like singing," said Elsa.

"It's all because you have a good voice," pointed out Hilda as everyone got to the backstage, listening to the choir's melodious singing.

"I am so nervous, can I just pretend having a stomach-ache?"

"Unless you want to be scolded."

The audience clapped and the hosts muttering something quickly, then the choir group was told to get into their positions. The curtains slowly opened and Elsa could not help fretting, her muscles were tensed up and her legs were shaking, though she was not standing in a prominent position, she could feel everyone was eyeing on her. The judges whispered into each other's ears for a while and the judge in the middle rang the bell. Ms. Parkinson bowed deeply and she turned around, her arms lifted up and the piano immediately played.

Elsa's voice was shaking and she wanted to close her eyes to calm down, but she could not. There were frost beneath her feet and it tried to occupy the whole stage. People were all looking at her and had their discussion in whispers, and Elsa knew why perfectly.

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show._

When the piano stopped playing and Ms. Parkinson bowed, the audience gave them applauses and the curtains closed. Elsa let out a deep breath and looked down, the frost was there, but it diminished soon before she was pulled down from the stage.

"Oh my goodness, did you see the judges nod happily?"

"I bet they are going to give us high marks!"

"The Bergen Elementary School would be so jealous of us!"

"Hey Elsa," said Hilda. "Did you see Leif sitting at the back, he's so fabulous!"

"Who?" asked Elsa dully, who was not listening to her friend.

"Leif, he was enjoying our singing, it'd be nice if we can really stay behind instead of being dismissed."

As the children returned to their seats, Ms Parkinson told them that they needed to stay behind for the results, the children could not been happier.

"I need to go to the washroom," whispered Elsa and she hurried to the washroom.

Her muscles were still shaking and as soon as she faced the mirror, she could see her face was scarlet and the gloves were glowing.

"It's alright, it has passed, it's going to be fine," whispered Elsa and she took a deep breath.

After she thought she was calm, she headed out of the washroom and unfortunately bumped into someone.

"Hey," moaned Elsa, who was sitting on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, are you hurt?" said a voice.

Elsa looked up and she was dazed. It was surely a handsome face, with sleek brown hair that shone under the lights, his eyes were of deep brown, giving out warmth. In his right hand, he was holding a violin and a bow. His white tuxedo matched perfectly with his face, creating an impression of nobility. Elsa could not help but staring at him.

"Your Highness? Are you okay?"

Elsa gained back her sense and she tried to get up. The boy pulled her up and smiled brightly.

"Thank you," said Elsa shyly.

"I'm Leif, Leif Carlson," said the boy and he nodded.

"I'm Elsa."

"I know, Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

"Yes."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Elsa bit her lips and she could feel the power was trying to leak out again.

"Your singing is good," said Leif.

"Huh?"

"I saw you sing, you are really good at it."

"Thank you," whispered Elsa, knowing that her face was burning hot. "Wish…wish you good luck on your performance."

Elsa immediately ran back to her seat and tried to relax.

"What happened?" asked Hilda.

"Nothing."

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, the performance is over, you can take a rest now, nobody's going to look at you."

The audience clapped again and the curtains opened. Leif was standing at the stage, then he slowly placed the violin was his shoulder, the bow hovered on the strings. After the bell rang, he began playing.

"I know this, this is the first movement Partita No. 2 in D minor, BWV 1004 by Bach!" exclaimed Hilda.

"By who?"

"Bach! One of the most famous composer, last time my piano teacher played Toccata in D major, BWV 912 in the lesson and I loved it!"

Elsa did not have the faintest idea on what Hilda was saying, she was staring at Leif's violin, though she did not have much knowledge about music, she knew that piece was ancient and it was almost like a dance in autumn, yet it was a farewell dance. Just then, she realized Leif was glancing at her direction, was she just overthinking? Was he just looking at Hilda?

The piece ended with a long note, and everyone clapped loudly, there was no doubt about his chance of getting the first place. Leif bowed and he disappeared into the backstage.

"He's such a prodigy, and he's looking at us…" squealed Hilda excitedly. "I wonder if I can have his signature and shake his hand. My piano teacher says she is a fan of him too."

Elsa was still thinking about the violin music. It was echoing in her brain, and it did not fade away until another round of applause rang.

"Elsa," said Ms. Parkinson.

"Yes, Ms Parkinson?"

"I want you to represent our school and go on stage for the prize if we win."

"Why me?"

"Because you are the princess," said Ms. Parkinson. "Now sit here, you can get out easier. Just listen carefully…"

Elsa did not want to be the representative, just because she was the princess she had to be the one who would be receiving the prize? Sometimes she really wished she was only a normal student who lived an ordinary life. How she had wished her parents were just normal people who were working for the country.

"Now, the results are out, let's invite our judges Peter Olsson, Kristina Frostenson and Horace Ralph to present the prize for us," said the host and the audience clapped in unison.

The three judges delivered their own lengthy speeches and started to present the prizes. There were a number of strange prizes, including Best Smile Award, Best Movement Award, Best Conductor and Best Pianist Award. Elsa was glad that Ms Parkinson got the Best Conductor Award, or else Ms. Parkinson would be stomping the hall and complained loudly about fairness.

"The second runner-up of this year's music festival choir section is…Northern Aurora School."

The students in front of Elsa cheered and a girl walked up to the stage, happily accepted the prize and leapt back to her seat, her schoolmates all tried grabbing the trophy and examined it.

"The first runner-up is…Bergen Elementary School!"

There was a moan among the Bergen Elementary School students as they heard the announcement, some of them even cried and hid their faces behind their hands, unable to accept the truth. A tall boy marched up to the stage and took the prize politely, still there was a hint of disappointment in his eyes. He quickly gave the trophy to his teacher and returned to his seat. The teacher glared at her students and walked towards the washroom, leaving her students dismayed and miserable.

"And now…the championship goes to…Flosta School of Arendelle!"

Elsa's schoolmates all cheered and Elsa was pushed up to the stage, receiving the trophy from Kristina Frostenson with a bit of shock. Flashes sparked at her and all she could was dazed there with puzzlement. Immediately, she was pulled aside and the host continued announcing the results. The two awarded violinist got up to the stage and received their certificates. Elsa could notice Leif was looking at her, frost was trying to come out from her palms, and she could feel there was tinkling on the surface of the trophy.

_No, not now, not in front of anybody._

"And now, our champion violinist is…Leif Carlson from Bergen Cathedral School!"

Everyone cheered as Leif got up with his violin, walking to the stage as if getting a prize was just a common event. He shook hands with judges and received his trophy. From his smile, Elsa could tell that it was not surprising for him to get the trophy, and certainly he had more than that in his house, he would not have much desire on this little prestige.

"May the two students take a photo together?" asked the photographer at the judges table, flashing his camera with excitement.

Elsa and Leif were immediately placed together and the judges clutched their shoulders tightly. Elsa wanted to go back to her seat, she could feel inside her gloves, frost was growing out of control and tried to get out.

Please, not now, not now, just one more minute.

As soon as she was released from the judges' grasps, she headed down to the stage and handed in the trophy to Ms. Parkinson. The schoolmates kept cheering and hugging each other. Leif walked to the back and his parents patted his shoulder. When Ms. Parkinson told everyone to leave, Elsa took her satchel and got up from her seat. Just as she was about to get out of the room, she met Leif. The two stopped at the entrance.

"You go first," said Leif.

Elsa nodded and went outside, followed by Leif. The other students could not believe that the violin prodigy was talking to the princess!

"He's talking to her!"

"Am I dreaming?"

"I wish he's talking to me…"

Leif seemed to have ignored those words, he smiled at Elsa and said,

"Congratulations."

"Who me?" asked Elsa, shocked by his sudden felicitation.

"You're a good singer."

"Thank you," said Elsa. "You're a good violinist, not really good, it's…excellent…"

"Thanks."

"Erm…bye…"

"Bye."

"See you."

* * *

The King sighed as he received the news from Kai. Who would want to believe that their daughter was 'dating' a violin prodigy like what the media described.

"Elsa, you know you should not get too close with boys at this age, it's not healthy to the royal family," said the King.

"I just talked to him!" exclaimed the King. "I didn't touch him, I didn't hug him, I didn't date him, I just met him!"

"Agðar, this is only balderdashes from the media," said the Queen.

"We can't let balderdashes happen again that easily," said the King. "You know we are not normal people."

"I know," said Elsa. "I'll be more careful next time."

"Kai," said the King. "Send the letter to that newspaper office."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Kai and he bowed deeply before leaving.

* * *

**Ah, finally Leif is out! You may start to wonder if he is going to be someone that is extremely important in Elsa's life. I know it may be boring to you, because the adult life of Elsa is much more exciting. And also, I am thinking if Elsa's first child is going to be a son or daughter. That really bothers me, so I am holding a poll, please do my a favour, go into the poll. It will be in my profile for a whole week, I would be very grateful if you can spare a little time for that.**

**Reviews, Favourites, Follows are always welcomed. (I feel like my story is not good enough to make readers favourite or follow. T_T)**


	8. Chapter 8 New School, Life Anew

**Hey, have you visited the poll in my profile, if not, please go there and cast your vote! It would mean a lot to me. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

After a month of holiday, the summer bridging course had finally begun. Elsa had bidden farewell to her six years in elementary and headed to her new life in Flosta Academy. The Flosta Academy was a prestigious school in the capital, and almost every child in Flosta wanted to get a place in there. Elsa had suspected if she was not a princess, she would not be able to enrol into the school. Hilda was in the same school and Anna had been studying for five years in Flosta School of Arendelle, which was near to Flosta Academy.

It was mid-summer, and more than two hundred students gathered at the playground and lined up, facing a three-storey white building with blue roof which looked like a manor in Elsa's eyes. The two blocks on the sides of the building were slightly shorter than the main body. From other students, Elsa knew that it was called the main building where the teacher staff and headmistress' offices were in. There was also a large parlour on the ground floor which was used to serve guests and parents. The left side of the building was the Grand Hall and the right side was the gym. She had never thought a school could be as luxurious as this, the only building that she knew having the same splendour was her home. She started to wonder if the universities were just the same as her home if her secondary school was like a manor already.

Elsa and Hilda were sorted into Class C, which was considered to be the best class out of the eight classes. The headmistress, Mrs. Mona Hov, was a petite and slightly plump who always wore jewellery on her neck. She stood on the stage in front of the students, tidied her suit and began her speech.

"Welcome to Flosta Academy, and congratulations on all of you being chosen to study in this school. In this half month, you will be going through a series of lessons and activities which you will definitely enjoy. At the end of the course, there will be one student from each class being selected as one of our star students. We hope you will be the one selected. Good luck everyone and god bless all of you. Now, may Class A move first, follow by Class B and C."

The students on the far left moved to the creamy building on the far right. The building was four storeys, with a baby blue roof and a pale green horizontal strip between each level, reminding Elsa of a cream cake a lot. At the front entrance, there was a small quaint balcony on the second storey supported by two pillars on the ground floor, the deep blue casement window shutters were open, allowing lights penetrating into the building. As she passed through the deep blue door, there was a staircase on the left leading to the upper floors, and a room labelled 'Storage Room' was on the right. There was a way to outside under the staircase, but the teachers said the classrooms on the ground floor were not in use for summer. She followed the group going up a floor and she walked out to the arcade, the view outside was magnificent, facing the playground that was surrounded by bushes and trees. She went further then stopped at the third last classroom. Everyone got inside and gathered at the centre of the classroom. The six desks and chairs were grouped together and there were totally five groups as Elsa counted. The green shutters of the casement windows were all opened and sunlight penetrated into the room.

There were about thirty students in her class, some of them were from Elsa's old school, while most of them were new to her. Elsa could recognize most of their places of origins since they were all wearing their old school uniform. Some Elsa reckoned they were not permanent citizens in Arendelle as they spoke little and only talked to their close friend in another language that was similar to Elsa yet a bit strange.

"Everyone, I'm Miss Eva Lee and Miss Katie Poole, both of us are past students of Flosta Academy, if you have any questions about the school, you can approach us. After lessons, you can find us at the last classroom on the top floor of this building, it is used as staffroom for summer bridging courses but then it will be used as a classroom back in September, so if you want to find any teachers at that time, you will have to go to the main building. Also, there are two entrance in the classroom, one facing the school campus and the other one facing the ocean, when you leave school, please leave through the door facing the campus, or else you won't be able to get to the stairs."

"Now," said Miss Poole. "We have to settle you down in your seats…George Anthonsen!"

The tall boy with light brown hair came out from the crowd and he was chosen to sit at the front on the left side, near to the teacher's desk. The two teachers continued reading out the names and settled down students.

"Hilda Salomon!"

Hilda took a step forward and she was placed at the second table. She smiled at Elsa and took out stationeries from her satchel.

"Elsa Sch…" read Miss Lee but then she stopped, frowning as if she could not believe what she was reading.

"I'm here," said Elsa quietly as she stood out from the crowd.

The two teachers eyed on her for a while and then Elsa was ordered to sit beside Hilda. Elsa was relieved that she was not placed in the middle, or else she would have to sit beside a serious boy named Carl Raske who did not smile at all.

When the last student settled down, the two teachers smiled and began their lesson. The first lesson was Elsa's favourite, Geography. To Elsa's surprise, her schoolmates did not seem know to the countries' whereabouts. In fact, they only knew where Arendelle was located, and only half of the class knew where Flosta was located. The teachers gave them a quiz and some students were ready to cheat.

"Hey, where's Iraq and Afghanistan?"

"Somewhere here?" suggested a student and he pointed at Africa.

"What's this place?"

"Help, I only know where France and Span are in!"

"I'm better than you, I know where Germany is!"

"Shut up, that's Netherlands."

"No it's not, it's Italy!"

"Trust me, it's Greece."

"What about the little island on the left top corner? Is that Ireland? Or Scotland?"

"No, it's London."

"Don't be a fool, United Kingdom's capital is London."

"I'm pretty sure that's Greenland."

"But Greenland's a lot bigger than that."

Elsa was sure that she could finish it with no doubt. How could a princess not know the map? The media would definitely write something about this if the Crown Princess did not have any idea of the countries' location. Hilda, who was amazed by Elsa's answers, immediately copied down.

"How come you know the answer?" whispered Hilda.

"That's purely the fruit of my thirst in reading the maps at home," said Elsa. "I love map reading."

Half lesson gone and Elsa had finished the first part of the quiz, then she flipped over and was awed.

"What is the capital of Canada…" read Hilda and she frowned. "Is it Vancouver?"

"No, Ottawa," replied Elsa. "I know it's Ottawa."

"And what about the capital of Australia?"

"Canberra."

"I thought it was Sydney," said Hilda and she wrote down the answer. "And Germany?"

"Berlin."

"No, it's not," said a boy sitting opposite Elsa. "It's Munich!"

"München is only the capital of the German state of Bavaria, the whole nation's capital is Berlin," explained Elsa. "So it must be Berlin."

"Don't be bossy just because you are the princess," said the boy.

"Leo Ness comes first in our school," said the girl next to the boy. "He's our best student and he gets all his exam answers correct. So the answer for Germany's capital is Munich."

"But—" began Hilda but she was stopped by Elsa.

"Never mind," whispered Elsa. "The teachers didn't say we need the group's answers to be correct, don't argue."

When Elsa and Hilda finished the quiz, they put up their hands and the two teachers collected the paper, to their dismay, the lesson was still Geography, so they had to wait for another hour. Elsa and Hilda took out a paper and began playing hangman and drawing pictures. The other students began irritated of their behaviour and cracked their knuckles, wishing that the two got their answers all wrong.

As the teachers announced that five minutes left, everyone panicked and discussed loudly, wondering about the answers. The discussion went so heated that Elsa reckoned people on the third floor could hear what they were talking about.

"Luckily we only have half day school, so there's only three more lessons to go," said Hilda. "I've heard that there'll be six lessons for whole school day."

"You'll get used to it," said Elsa. "In elementary school, we've eight lessons a day."

"Yeah, but each lesson is about a little more than half an hour, now each lesson is an hour."

"Fifty-five minutes, to be exact."

"I may as well fall asleep during class."

"Time's up, everyone!" announced the teachers.

The dropping of pens was immediate and the papers were quickly collected. The teachers offered ten-minutes break and everyone's head fell onto the desk. After ten minutes, the teachers stood up and announced the results.

"We have two students getting full marks, they are…Hilda Salomon and Elsa."

Everyone clapped out of politeness, there were jealousy and admiration in the classroom. Elsa and Hilda swiftly went towards the teacher and received their papers.

"Upon getting the stickers on the quiz, both of them can get a small present from us."

Miss Poole gave them each a small box wrapped in sparkly wrapping papers, then nodded approvingly.

The recess bell rang and all the students went out to find their friends. Elsa tidied her table and went to open the windows instead of going outside. Facing the ocean and a couple of small white houses, Elsa could never be more relieved, it was a good view for school, even though when no one besides her was admiring the beautiful scenery. Hilda came by and enjoyed the landscape with Elsa.

"I wish I be in this classroom forever," said Elsa.

"Me too," said Hilda. "But this floor is for Grade 11, we're just Grade 7, our classroom is on the ground floor."

"Hey, Elsa."

A familiar face appeared from the left of the window and smiled at the girls.

"Leif!" exclaimed Elsa. "I thought you are studying in Bergen Cathedral School."

"My parents say this is the best school in Arendelle, and I am not supposed to be study in other less famous school."

"I know what you mean," said Elsa.

"I'm in Class F" said Leif.

"Class A," said Elsa.

"Do you know how you'll be sorted into which class in September?" asked Hilda.

"I don't know," said Elsa. "Perhaps we should go and ask Miss Lee and Miss Poole?"

"My teachers just now tell us that they would be the ones giving comments and marks on us," said Leif. "Then the headmistress will sort us according to our performance in these few weeks. Normally, it's based on homework and quizzes, if you do well, you'll definitely go into the Class 7A, the best class I've ever heard."

"I bet Elsa can get into Class 7A," said Hilda.

"Why?" asked Elsa.

"You're the princess, the teachers like you, and you're the future ruler."

"Being a princess doesn't mean anything, you can go to Class 7A if you work hard enough."

The bell rang again, signalling the end of recess, Leif went back to the classroom that was nearest to the stairs. Elsa and Hilda went back to their classroom and indulged themselves in their lessons for the rest of the morning.


	9. Chapter 9 The Usual School Day

Just as what Hilda had predicted, Elsa was placed in Class 7A, Hilda and Leif were in Class 7B. For days, she had been moaning about the separation from her friends, and for weeks she had been worrying that both teachers and students would isolate her.

The ground floor had the same design as the second floor, six classrooms and Elsa's classroom was the furthest. The desks and chairs were no longer placed in groups, but in two by two, forming six vertical lines of desks. Each line had three desks, at the back of the classroom were blocks of lockers. Elsa chose to sit at back next to the window, since the school was located by the ocean, one could see the ocean even on ground level. A girl with light brown hair and dark eyes came and sat by her, introducing herself as Claudine Walterson. Elsa had to admit that she was a genius, for most of the school day, she would be sleeping even when there were quizzes and tests. If the test was more than two hours, she would sleep for at least half an hour at the beginning, then she would always finish the whole paper on time. Still, she could get high marks and the teachers could only endure her.

The two class teachers Mrs. Frida Dahl and Miss Arna Hall had the same aura of seriousness and dignity, always filling the classroom with absolute obedience. Elsa, though not having a great liking to them, respected them as both of them had taught the class well, Elsa got high marks and was among the top students.

Being one of the top students could be a blessing or a problem, most likely the teachers would not pick on Elsa and would be more merciful when it came to assignments and tests. But being more successful meant more responsibilities. For the first week, she was picked by the teachers and students to be one of the monitors candidates. Surely, Elsa did not like the job, and she had to beg her peers not to vote for her. Then the subject teachers pursued her for days and insisted her to be the subject leaders, and she had to turn down the offers. It became obvious that all the teachers wanted Elsa to be in their hands. For the whole September, she had tried dodging the teachers and was relieved when it came to lunchtime.

"Hey, guess what?" said Hilda during lunchtime. "Dagmar just now gave us back our papers, and more than half of the students fail in the test."

"Did you pass?" asked Elsa.

"Of course I did, Dagmar says Leif got the highest."

"Talking about me?" asked Leif as he approached the girls.

"Congratulations," said Elsa.

"Congratulations on you," said Leif. "I've heard that you came first in the whole grade."

"Can you guess what will the media say if I don't get the highest?"

"I know, so I came second."

"I wish I can be like you two," said Hilda with a sigh. "You two never fail being the top students."

"You certainly won't want to be us," said Leif. "I have to practise violin for hours each day, and my violin teacher is very strict on me, in the two-hours lesson he would yell at me for at least fifteen minutes."

"Mine's no better," said Elsa. "Though I don't have to learn any instrument for this stage, I will have to learn piano later for the least. Also, besides learning Latin, French and German at school, I still need to learn Spanish, Dutch, Mandarin, Italian, Portuguese, Russian—"

"Hold on," interrupted Hilda. "How many languages do you need to learn?"

"The more the better, of course," replied Elsa. "It looks embarrassing when you are always talking in your own language, Papa says it is more like disrespect to others. Mama's native language is Icelandic, and she knows Polish and French too."

"Good that I don't have to learn all these," said Hilda.

"Oh, Elsa, can you stay behind after school?" asked Leif suddenly. "Mr. Abel says he's holding some kind of two-hours science seminar and he asks me to help out."

"So you want us to entertain you for two hours?" asked Elsa.

"No, no, no, I'm just thinking if you're interested," said Leif.

"Whether I'm interested or not, I can't come," said Elsa.

"Why?" asked Hilda and Leif together.

"My sister Anna has her ice skating lesson today," replied Elsa as she closed her lunchbox lid. "I have to accompany her—

"Wait," interrupted Leif. "Ice skating lesson?"

"So?"

"I thought she only needs ballet lessons."

"Ballet is the basic requirement," said Elsa. "Papa gets her to attend ice skating, and on Mama's requests, rhythmic gymnastics and waltz. Allowing her to play gymnastics is already a huge allowance."

"Wow," exclaimed Hilda.

"Oops, I need to go, orchestra practice," said Leif and he quickly leapt towards the main building's hall.

* * *

At sharp half past three, the bell rang, signalling the end of a school day, Elsa immediately packed everything and raced to Flosta School of Arendelle. Most students had left school, only a couple of students were playing at the playground, waiting for their guardians to pick up them.

"Princess Elsa!" exclaimed the lady who worked as a janitor of taking care unpicked children.

"Is Anna here?" asked Elsa.

"Of course she is," said the lady and Anna sped towards her sister. Her braids were messy and obviously out of place. Elsa sighed, _hair needed to be redone_.

"Elsa! Elsa!" exclaimed Anna and she jumped around her sister as the two went to the limousine. "You can't believe what I did today, just now—"

"Get onto the car quickly, I'll do your hair," said Elsa as Kai opened the limousine door and bowed deeply.

Anna obeyed and she leapt to the seat. The limousine drove off smoothly on the road as if all the traffic lights could be ignored.

"Comb," said Elsa and she undid Anna's hair. Anna pursed her lips and gave Elsa her comb.

"It hurts, stop it!" wailed Anna as the teeth of the comb ran through her hair.

"You need to be more lady-like," said Elsa and she began braiding down the hair. "You can't let the media take a photo of your messy hair while playing football."

"I just want to play," said Anna. "Waltz and ballet is too hard for me. Ice skating is a lot better."

"Mama says she wants you to stop ice skating class," said Elsa as she put the bands on the braids.

"No way! Ice skating is the only class that I like."

The limousine stopped at the ice rink and Anna jumped off, hurrying indoor and found her instructor. Kai brought the ice skates, helmet, kneepads and elbow pads to Anna and she wore them within five minutes. Elsa, who had to idle for one and a half hour, chose to sit at the bench and took out her homework.

"Your Royal Highness, do you need a drink or a burger?" asked Kai.

"Just omit the 'Royal'," said Elsa uncomfortably. "And no, I'm not hungry or thirsty, just buy a princess cake when the lesson ends."

"Yes, Your Royal Highness," said Kai and he sat behind Elsa.

Elsa sighed, she did not enjoy being called 'Royal Highness', being the crown princess did not have any privileges at school or at competition, she was just a normal student when she was facing her peers and teachers. Kai started to called her 'Royal Highness' ever since she entered Flosta Academy, he insisted calling her with the title as a matter of respect, though Elsa did not agree with the idea. Anna, on the other hand, enjoyed being called 'Highness', the ice-cream vendors would give her a bigger scoop and sometimes an extra scoop, shop keepers would give her discounts and sometimes offer free drinks.

"Okay, Anna, follow me and let's do some warm-up," said the instructor and Anna glided on the ice unsteadily.

Under the special request of the King, Anna's lessons were all supposed to be one-on-one basis, not because of the family's status, but because the King wanted his daughter to concentrate on her skating easier, after all, the King knew perfectly that she did not have good balancing skills, and a little distraction could make her fall.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Elsa took out her phone.

"Mama?...she's fine…all done...no, I'm fine…no, no, no need…yeah…okay, bye…"

She hung up and glanced at the clock, _ten minutes to six_.

"Kai, buy a Napoleon pastry for me, please," said Elsa. "And don't forget Anna's princess cake."

"Yes, Your Royal Highness," said Kai and bowed before leaving.

Anna squealed and she raced towards Elsa, flinging her pads and helmet onto the bench then sat down, taking off her ice skates.

"How's the training?" asked Elsa.

"Never better," said Anna with a smile on her face.

"I've asked Kai to buy you a princess cake."

"Oh really?"

"Wash your hands and pack your equipment."

Just as the girls finished washing their hands, Kai came back and Anna immediately took the cake while gasping. She licked her lips and smiled sweetly at her sister.

"I wish every day can be ice skating day," said Anna while munching at the cake.

"Me too."

Elsa smiled and walked away, hiding herself in the washroom. Then she could see a trail of frost on the floor. Panicked, she went out of the washroom and headed to the entrance, watching her glowing gloves with fear.

"Hey," said Anna as she came out with Kai. "I know you'll be here."

"Let's go home," said Elsa quickly and they got onto the limousine.


	10. Chapter 10 An Inspiration

For the first year in Flosta Academy, Elsa passed with no fear, she and Leif always challenged each other on getting higher marks. Elsa had to admit that she always lost in mathematics, music and arts, but she never failed getting higher marks than Leif in the language classes. Hilda excelled in gym classes and she always participated in different sports event held at school.

The teachers had always been nice to Elsa, partially because of her family status, and mostly because of her disposition. At the end of the term, the comments on Elsa's report cards were always about 'brilliant, gentle, quiet'. Those words were unavoidable and Elsa wondered if the teachers could give her other words.

This year, not only Elsa could be classmates with Hilda and Leif, she had a new class teacher. From the young appearance, Elsa could guess that she could not been more than thirty. With an unknowing reason, Elsa thought she had known the teacher for a long time, and she liked the teacher a lot, even though she had not met the teacher before. The teacher introduced herself as Ms Sonja Wolff, and she would be teaching the class mathematics.

Though Elsa liked the teacher, she did not become the mathematics subject leader. Being a subject leader meant chasing after classmates for homework collection, even worse, there were many students in the class who did not hand in homework on time, and they did not like being chased after. The subject leader, Adolf Dalgaard, always got frustrated and scratched his head often, wondering when would the school day end and he could go home without thinking about his classmates' late assignments.

Strangely, despite the fact that Elsa did not excel in mathematics, Ms Wolff took a great liking to her. Besides teaching mathematics, Ms Wolff also taught a little science and other subjects' knowledge to her. Sometimes she would tell Elsa some technique in getting marks and how to memorize the notes easier. And whenever Elsa had questions, she would agree to stay behind and solve the problems, even when it meant to stay until night fell. When Ms Wolff was around, Elsa's ice power would always be under control perfectly. Elsa felt like she was having an older sister teaching her everything she wanted to know.

"Oh boy, it's six now!" exclaimed Elsa as she glanced at the grandfather clock in the corridor.

"The school gates will close soon, pack your things," said Ms Wolff as she took out her phone while Elsa packed her satchel.

"That looks familiar," said Elsa as pointed at the background of the phone.

A small cottage near the woods, grey smoke pumped out from the chimney…

"My old home," said Ms. Wolff. "I lived there when I was in your age, perhaps a little bit older. Then I moved when I went to university."

"That's…" began Elsa as she stared the cottage at the far right top corner. "That's my cottage…"

"Is it?" asked Wolff. "I thought princesses are supposed to be living in the castle since birth."

"No," said Elsa quickly. "I live in the cottage when I was about two, then I moved suddenly. I remembered the train and the cliff…"

"Yes, the train that ran past the meadow…"

"And at the cliff, you can see the ocean…"

The two gasped and smiled together.

"Perhaps…" said Elsa. "We've met before…"

"Maybe, no wonder why you look so familiar…"

"I have the same feeling too! We were neighbours…"

Elsa grinned broadly and the two strolled down the stairs and to the school entrance.

"See you tomorrow," said Elsa and she waved at her teacher before getting into the limousine.

"Bye!"

* * *

The year passed so quickly that Elsa had to face exams again. Her mathematics had been improving, and she gained a little liking to the subjects, though she still did not like solving difficult or challenging questions.

In late June, her exams results were out, and Elsa could not believe her eyes, a ninety-three in mathematics!

"Wow," said Claudine. "You're improving."

"Still you beat me," said Elsa. "Look at you, ninety-six, highest in class, okay?"

"That's nothing, last time your test was five marks higher than mine."

"Test only contributes little to the final mark."

"Still, five marks are five marks, and what about last time you got two marks higher then me?"

"Claudine, you should know that the three tests we have only contribute twenty percent and I'm sure that your final mark will be higher than mine."

"No, you'll get higher."

"Hey, what are you two arguing about?" asked Amund who was sitting in front of the girls.

"Claudine says she will get lower final mark than me," said Elsa.

"Don't be silly," said Amund. "Claudine got ninety-two as final mark for the first term."

"Yes, and I only got eighty-five!"

"But this time you got at least seven marks ahead of me in the tests!" said Claudine.

"I told you, tests are like sesame whereas exam is watermelon!"

The bell rang, and Elsa went home straight to tell her mother the news about her exams.

"Mama, I got ninety-three in mathematics!" said Elsa and she gave her paper to her mother.

"Let me see…" said Mama and she began checking the paper, then she frowned a little, still she maintained a smile.

"Mama, what's wrong?" asked Elsa. "I know I'm quite careless and sometimes avoid answering difficult questions…"

"Your teacher is very generous towards you."

"Why?"

"See it for yourself."

"I forgot writing the unit!" exclaimed Elsa. "But…she gave me full mark for the question…and there's more…"

"Base on my observation, there are about ten marks of carelessness, but your teacher did not seem to have deduct your marks…"

"No way…she's very strict about careless mistakes and poor presentation of calculations."

"Your teacher is very benevolent towards you," said Mama. "Next year you will be choosing your elective subjects, and you might not be able to choose the best option when you score low in mathematics as this year's results take counts …Your teacher saved you from a horrible ending…"

Elsa looked at her paper, a stirring of complexed feeling surged over her, she felt it was unfair to others, but she could not help loving her teacher. Choosing three electives was an obstacle to Grade 8 and 9, she knew she could not perform well in physics and some other side subjects, she had loved Literature in English and accounting, but accounting was a popular subject, not everyone could get a place in accounting lessons. In order to study what she wanted, she had to perform well in everything no matter what.

At the last day of school, she received the news that Ms Wolff would not be teaching next year. The whole class moaned and wanted her to stay. After the students had taken enough photos with her and had said their farewell, Elsa went to her.

"I wish you can stay," said Elsa.

"I have to go," said Ms Wolff.

"Why?"

"I need to move to Sweden."

"Why? Isn't Arendelle a good place?"

"My husband is told work in the embassy in Sweden, I have to go."

"Oh…"

"Don't be sad, I'm sure you can do well in the next few years…"

"You are the only teacher that has ever been nice to me. And probably you will be the last teacher who is nice to me."

"You'll meet many other good teachers in the future," said Ms Wolff as she rested her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "I wish you all the best, Princess Elsa."

Elsa nodded and she watched Ms Wolff heading towards the school gates under the warm summer sun.

* * *

**I know, this chapter is a bit boring, I know! The following chapters will be a lot better than this. (I write this chapter with a messy brain.) Thanks for reading and thanks for your support. Love you all and I will see you soon. (To tell the truth, I plan this story to have at least 52 chapters. XD It isn't as long as you imagine, I'm sure you will enjoy it.)**


	11. Chapter 11 Mustache and Beard

Grade 9 was an important year, and this year Elsa did not think she could pass without troubles. The English teacher, Miss Susanna Christiansen, had long sleek black hair and olive-skinned. Though most of the classmates like her, Elsa did not feel any slightest liking towards her. Miss Christiansen seemed to always pick on her and was very picky about her assignments. One of her favourite students, Agata Hall, was not bright at English, her essays were messy and mistakes were made in every two sentences. For an unknown reason, she could always get an A in essays and Elsa could only got B plus and rarely getting an A minus. Sometimes, Miss Christiansen picked Claudine too as Claudine was close to Elsa. It was so unfair that Claudine had tried to argue with her, but Elsa told her to calm down and endure her. Elsa had been apologetic to her friend, since she was the culprit behind everything.

Elsa had stopped listening to Miss Christiansen's teachings. Claudine would sleep through the lessons and would not wake up even when Miss Christiansen was standing next to her. Miss Christiansen would tighten the marking scheme and make her marks lower than normal students. But strangely sometimes, Miss Christiansen would praise the two of having fluent writing, the marks were slightly higher than the normal students' work but still lower than Agata's. Even worse, the marks were completely decided on her mood instead of the answers given. If she was feeling great that day, the marking scheme would be more merciful, if she was feeling bad, the whole class could fail. Unfortunately, the chance of having good mood is little as none, and Elsa found it hard to please her.

It was early Wednesday morning, and Elsa had to go through double lessons of English. This was tormenting and Claudine decided to sleep for the first lesson and draw during the second lesson. Elsa watched her scribbling on the paper and sighed.

"Everyone, in this unit we can learn much from the two passages of descriptive writing. The first passage is about the two old men. Now these two words are used to describe his appearance and it's useful when it comes to your compositions."

She wrote the words 'moustache' and 'beard' on the blackboard, then she went on explaining,

"Now jot it down in your notebook," said Miss Christiansen and the students immediately flipping over the notebook pages. "Moustache means the hair that grows on your chin, whereas beard means the hair that grows on the upper lip…"

Elsa nodded dreamily then she was confused and dazed. What was her teacher talking about?

"Isn't moustache is on the upper lip and beard is on the chin?" whispered Elsa to Claudine, but then her words were overheard by Miss Christiansen. There was silence and Miss Christiansen bit her lips.

The whole stared at Elsa, frowning badly, Miss Christiansen was glaring at her, and Elsa immediately realized she was in trouble.

"How long had you been studying English, Elsa?" asked Miss Christiansen, and Elsa could not help shuddering.

"Ten years…"

"And have you been to university?"

"No, but…"

"But? Did I hear you say 'but'?"

Elsa whimpered and she lowered her head. Claudine growled and Elsa knew that something terrible would happen.

_Please no, not now, Claudine, just calm down_.

Claudine stood up and yelled,

"Elsa's right, moustache is on the upper lip and beard is on the chin. The explanation you give is a bit misleading."

The students could not believe what Claudine had done, they gawked at her and Miss Christiansen bit her lips with fury.

"Calm down, Walterson—"

"I am very calm," said Claudine loudly and clearly, glaring at the teacher with sheer outrage.

"Claudine," began Miss Christiansen. "I think your attitude is not acceptable, both you and Elsa, please see after school."

"I'll wait and see."

The students gasped and Elsa really wanted to hide. There was a moment of silence in the class, Elsa knew they were doomed and there was no room for forgiving.

"See me at the parlour at once when school ends," said Miss Christiansen.

Elsa made Claudine sat down, and she could see Agata grinning at her.

"She's my aunt, and I assure you will be expelled," said Agata victoriously.

The incident was quickly spread among the students and everyone at school knew the whole thing before lunch. Elsa sat beside Claudine at lunch, Hilda and Leif looked at both of them, shaking their heads.

"Claudine, sometimes you are overreacting," whispered Elsa.

"I know," groaned Claudine. "It's just she's such a pain."

"Honestly," said Hilda. "Who doesn't know that she's a mistake? And anyone who's disobeying her will find themselves in huge trouble."

"Next time, you should be more careful," reminded Leif. "You should control your temper too."

"I have my temper," said Claudine. "I almost want to throw my pen to her nasty face."

Everyone sighed and did not know what to say.

* * *

Claudine and Elsa went to find Miss Christiansen, Miss Christiansen smiled and she ordered the two to settle down at the table.

"Now, as to show my forgiveness," said Miss Christiansen as she took out the unmarked assignments. "I want you to write down this sentence for two pieces of paper, '_I apologize for being rude to teachers and I promise I will not do this again_.'"

Claudine stared at her while Elsa took out her pen and some papers.

"Now write that down neatly," said Miss Christiansen.

"Why should I?" asked Claudine sternly.

Elsa bit her lips and frowned.

_Oh no, not again_.

"Claudine, admit your mistakes and I will forgive you."

"I don't need your mercy and fake sincerity," said Claudine.

Miss Christiansen hissed softly and she made Claudine stood at a corner, ready to rectify her thoughts. Elsa, while writing down the sentences, could not help looking up, there were no tears in Claudine's eyes and Miss Christiansen obviously took it as disobedience.

"Write a letter of repentance and hand in it to me tomorrow," said Miss Christiansen. "Then I'll decide if you have truly corrected your behaviour."

Claudine returned to the seat and wrote down the sentence, Elsa could feel her boiling emotion was exploding, she had broken two pens and ink splashed everywhere. Miss Christiansen looked at her with disgust and went out for the janitors.

"I'm sorry that I pulled you into this situation," said Elsa apologetically. "If I didn't blurt that out, you won't be scolded."

"It's not your fault, I chose this path, and I will not regret," said Claudine seriously and she held Elsa's hand tightly.

Elsa could feel a surge of warmth entering into her veins, and tears dripped onto the table.

"Don't cry, we'll face it together."


	12. Chapter 12 Thunder of News

Hilda was absent from school on Friday, and Elsa decided to give her a phone call after school. The last lesson of the day was self-studies, students were supposed to do their own work or revise for their tests. Since there was no homework given and the tests were over, the teacher allowed them to do whatever they wanted to do quietly. Claudine decided to sleep for the whole lesson and Elsa was revising her notes.

"Hey, look what Hilda writes," said Stefanie Hjort, a girl who was sitting at the back.

A couple of students went to the back quietly and Elsa could see flashing lights in Stefanie's hands, it had been the mobile phone.

"The end is but the great adventure," read Stefanie quietly. "What does she mean?"

"What is she talking about?" asked a student. "Sounds like some kind of philosophy."

"How would I know, let's ask her."

Elsa looked outside, the sky was grey, and moisture in air made her uncomfortable. After two minutes, the students at the back began muttering.

"Strange, she is online but she didn't reply."

"Is she having some kind of lessons?"

"No, she always replies once she receives messages."

"Perhaps she's not with her phone."

"How would she not be with her phone, she takes it everywhere, even in the bathroom."

"Strange…"

As the bell rang, Elsa hurried out of the classroom and went inside her limousine. Then she dialled Hilda's phone number and home number, but no one answered. Normally, she would answer phone calls even though when she was busy, then she phoned Hilda's mother.

"Mrs. Holt, I'm Elsa, is Hilda with you?" asked Elsa.

"No dear, she's at home."

"But just now I phone her but no one answered."

"Perhaps she's just muted the ring call."

"Is she ill?"

"Just a little cough, she's good."

"Thank you, Mrs. Holt, bye."

As Elsa reached home, the storm came suddenly and rain poured down, the thunder was deafening and was breaking Arendelle into pieces with a large axe. Anna curled up in the Queen's arms and the Queen hugged her tightly.

"Lucky that you don't have after school activities, otherwise you'll easily get wet."

"I hope tomorrow there will be no rain," said Anna. "Then I can go out and play."

Elsa lay on her bed and listened to the thunder and rain. Listening to the storm while sleeping was usually an entertainment to Elsa, but this time she felt uneasy, there was something wrong but she could not tell. This was the first time she experienced insomnia and it made her suffer.

Early at seven, Elsa decided to get out from bed. The sky was blue and she could see the searing sun shining brightly, everything looked so pleasant. Just as she was tidying her bed, there was a sudden thunder and Elsa jumped, a pool of frost immediately appeared on the floor and Elsa looked out at the window. There was nothing, the sky was ever so blue and there was not a cloud in sight.

Anna rushed into Elsa's room and yelled,

"Elsa, Elsa, did you hear that thunder?"

"Yes, I did."

"I wonder what it means."

"There's no meaning at all, it's just thunder."

"But thunder won't happen without storm, and there's no lightning."

Elsa petted her sister's head and she went out of her room. Just as she reached the dining hall, she saw Mama's rigid face. She was talking to someone on phone, and that someone surely did not bring any news to her. Then her mother temporarily put down her phone and faced Elsa,

"Hilda has hung herself…and she's gone…"

…

For the moment, Elsa dazed with a blank mind and the news struck her like a blow.

_No, this could not be_.

She sat on the chair and stared at her breakfast, the Queen hung up her phone and looked into her daughter's eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Elsa.

Elsa nodded and she ate without talking. The dining hall was quiet as if there was no living in the room. When she had finished her breakfast, she headed to her bedroom and stayed inside for the whole day. She did not cry, she knew crying would not help, but there was a lump in her throat, and she was helpless.

When the sun began moving to the horizon, Anna knocked on the door.

"Elsa?"

There was no answer.

"Elsa? Are you okay?"

No one answered, Anna pursed her lips and went into the room. The room was chilly and dark, Anna had once thought she had entered an ice cave. Frost had occupied the walls and floor, and ice spikes grew without control, pointing at her with warning. She could see a glowing shadow at the corner. Slowly and carefully, she tiptoed towards the shadows and knelt down, keeping a fair distance between the shadow and herself.

"Elsa, are you alright?"

When she tried to touch Elsa, Elsa suddenly yelled,

"Stay away from me!"

Snow flurries shot out from her palm and sent Anna backwards. Anna sat on the floor, while her clothes were covered with frost, a streak of whiteness appeared on her hair. Elsa gasped and did not know what to do.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to. Just leave me alone…"

"Elsa…"

"Leave me alone!"

"I don't want to see you in such state!"

"In that case, begone."

Anna frowned and she stood up, flinging the icicles away and straightened her clothes.

"Okay, bye…"

Anna closed the door quietly and Elsa looked outside. The sky was blue and there were no clouds. Everything looked so normal, everything looked so hopeful…

She checked her phone and she opened the message box, there lay Hilda's last message—_The end is but the next great adventure_.

"Hilda…Why are you so foolish?" whispered Elsa.

* * *

Elsa did not come out when it was dinner time, and the servants claimed that she had been sulking in her room since morning.

"Papa, she just won't come out," moaned Anna. "And she froze my clothes."

"Anna, go to bed first," said the Queen. "Mama and Papa will talk to her later."

"But I want to come!"

"Anna, be good," said the King.

Anna pursed her lips and she went back to her room. The castle was quiet and dark, as the King went through the corridor with the Queen, the moonlight penetrated into the corridor and revealed their shadows. A few servants came by and bowed quietly, knowing the news from the news report, they stay in silence and the aisle was in the unusual dead silence.

"You Majesty," said Kai as he came forward and bowed.

"How's Elsa?"

"Been in the room for hours, not willing to come out," replied Kai. "This is not a good sign."

"I will deliver the speech later, prepare for that."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Kai and he left.

The King wrapped his arms around the Queen's waist and the two faced the door. Frost was trying to get outside and it glowed brightly, alerting the two.

"Elsa," said the King as he knocked at the door.

No one answered, the King waited for a while before entering. The frigid room was pervaded with impuissance against death. It was so chilly that one could freeze to death, and the King could feel that the temperature was still dropping. The algidity made the Queen uneasy, still she took a few steps towards the glowing blue shadow. Elsa was facing the corner and the ice beneath her was glowing furiously.

"Elsa…" began the Queen. "I know what you feel…"

"I'm fine," whispered Elsa.

"Elsa…" said the Queen and she was about to touch Elsa.

"Don't touch me!" yelled Elsa. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

The Queen's hand jerked and withdrew, she looked at her husband and left the room quietly. The King knelt down and stay in silence, watching his daughter curling with insecurity. Elsa bit her lips and the ice under her dimmed, eventually diminished.

"Elsa, she's gone, she's in the past, she will not come back."

"But I could have stopped this from happening," said Elsa. "I was with her everyday, and I can't even notice that there was something wrong. She was sitting on beside me, and I couldn't even—"

"It's not your fault," said the King. "You don't have to take the responsibility."

"Why is she so foolish?" asked Elsa. "Why? Her parents would be so upset, why would she do such thing? She is so—"

"Do not pity the dead, Elsa," said the King. "Pity the living, and, above all, those who live with despair."

Elsa looked at her father.

"Remember this, Elsa, pity the living," said the King. "I need to go and deliver my speech. On Monday when you go to school, don't answer any question unless you have to. Don't interact with the media, don't answer their questions."

Elsa nodded and she watched her father going to the door.

"Good night, Elsa."

* * *

**This is the reason why I publish two chapters today. Because three months later, on this day, my classmate did exactly the same thing as what Hilda did, and I never know what she did that. I would never forget that Friday evening, 26 October 2012. Two years later, those who had cried bitterly on that day have forgotten her already...**

**Chapter 13 will be published tomorrow, and then Chapter 14 will be on Tuesday, so come in frequently for the latest update. See you soon~~(Need to write more to ensure my steady supply of chapters.)**


	13. Chapter 13 Everything Should Be Fine

The morning seemed to be so long and quiet that Elsa could hear the ticking of the pendulum of the clock. She sat at the sofa, watching the television, it was half-past six, the sky was still dark as ever but Elsa was dressed up tidily and ready for school. The Queen sat beside her and stared at the flashing screen.

"How are you feeling?" asked the Queen.

"What can I feel?" said Elsa. "She's gone, what's left is history now, and there's nothing I can do."

"Good that you know," said the Queen.

Elsa nodded and she waited until seven, when the chauffeur would be at the door waiting for the girls. Anna seemed to have noticed Elsa's abnormal behaviour, though she appeared to be completely fine, Anna was not sure if she was psychologically fine. To play safe, she whispered in a barely audible voice,

"Are you really alright?"

"Of course I am," replied Elsa in a calm voice.

"You know," said Anna. "I'm not a toddler anymore, you can talk to me if you feel bad."

"Thank you, Anna, but I feel perfectly fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Really?" asked Elsa airily.

Anna eyed on her for a while, not believing what she was saying. Still, she decided to remain in silence. Living with her sister for eleven years, she knew her sister would not reveal her inner emotions that easily.

As Elsa got off the limousine and headed to the school gates, there were a few journalists waiting for her, flashing their cameras at her.

"Princess Elsa, do you know why Hilda committed suicide?"

"Princess Elsa, will you transfer to another school?"

"Princess Elsa, people says that Flosta Academy's homework is too much and Hilda has a boyfriend but she was grounded for that, is that true?"

Elsa hurried inside and went to her classroom. The sky was dark and Elsa could feel thunderstorms coming. The two class teachers stood in front of the whole class, looking at the students with worries. Elsa sat down quietly and looked around, most of the students' eyes were red, while some burst into tears, sobbing bitterly. The class teacher, Ms Ljung, went towards her and whispered,

"Do you need to move your seat?"

"No need," replied Elsa calmly.

The teacher nodded and she went away. Elsa looked at the desk which was a feet away from her desk on the left. There was a card on the desk, with many words written on it. Besides the card, there were flowers scattered on the chair. Then, a voice rang through the speaker. It was the headmistress.

"Everyone, this is Mrs. Hov speaking. This is important and everyone, please listen carefully," said the voice. "I believe that everyone has received the news that our student has passed away. I hope everyone of you can pray for her and her family, and ask for God's help too. Also, please do not answer any of the questions raised by the media outside our school. We do not want to burden the family and our schoolmates. If anyone of you has discomfort because of this incident, please ask for help from your teachers and social workers. There will be government officials coming over to our hall and parlour, they will talk to some of you during the third and forth lessons. Thank you for your attention and listen to your teachers' instructions."

A few students quickly dissolved into tears as they heard the announcement. It was peculiar that Elsa did not cry, many did not but still their eyes were red and watery. Elsa did not have the slightest discomfort, she took out her textbooks as usual as if she was used to life and death like a soldier who had went through world wars. The teachers went to the teacher's desk and mark down some names on a bit of paper, and Elsa wished she was not on the list. Claudine, who was sitting beside her, was sleeping as usual, there was a dried streak of tears on her face.

The first two lessons passed slowly, the teachers were not teaching anything at all, they were walking around, observing students' behaviour. They asked if anyone was feeling uneasy, the answer was always 'I can't concentrate on my studies now, and there are tests next week.'

During recess, no one bothered going out and play with others, it seemed that going out was forbidden and even getting off the chair was prohibited too.

At the third lesson, the teacher came in and called out a couple of names, mostly surprisingly, Elsa's name was called. Claudine raised her eyebrows and stared at the teacher with disbelief?

"Why on earth they pick you out?" asked Claudine. "You look completely normal."

"I know I'm normal, but I don't think the teachers do," said Elsa. "Why didn't they pick you out?"

"Probably I'm invisible," said Claudine sleepily. "And you should have wept for the least. You look like some kind of experienced people who had gone through death before."

"Oh really?" asked Elsa airily and she stood up, following the other students to the hall, she had wished Claudine would be staying with her.

She sat in front of two government officials. The one on the left was a woman with a heavily-jawed face. Her toad-like appearance made Elsa uncomfortable and she could feel the woman would be very annoying and surely was a poisoned honey. The man on the right was large plump man that reminded Elsa a lot of middle-aged Winston Churchill. The only flaw was that he did not have the generous smile. The two was about to get up and greeted the princess but then they remained seated as they saw her face.

"Sit down please, Elsa," said the man stiffly.

Elsa sat down uncomfortably, she was not used to be called without the title by strangers. She looked around as the two flipped over the papers. There were a few students settled at the corner, talking to the officials already.

"So, would you mind having a chat with us?" asked the man.

"No, no at all."

"Okay," said the woman robotically. "First of all, do you have any biological or psychological discomfort?"

"No," replied Elsa curtly, mildly surprised the two.

The woman eyed on her suspiciously and cleared her throat,

"Why do you think your classmates have done this?"

"How would I know?" said Elsa rigidly. "She chose that path, I cannot avoid that from happening."

"What did you feel about this…incident?"

"Nothing."

"Elsa, lying is not an appropriate behaviour," reminded the woman.

"I did not lie, what can I do besides living normally?" said Elsa. "Can crying revive a life? I wish it can."

The two officials frowned, they had not expected students with such calmness. They were expecting children wailing in their seats and could not help getting tissue papers or a time-out period. But then, she was calm, regal, without a sign of anxiety or sorrow. The man cleared his throat and asked,

"If you were given a chance, what would you do to stop this from happening?"

"I cannot answer."

The two raised their eyebrows, unbelieving what she had said. No answer? Surely there had to be one.

"Why can't you answer?" asked the woman.

"She's dead, there's no second chance. And there's nothing I can do about that."

There was an awkward moment of silence and the officials were speechless. Elsa stared at the two officials, who were flipping over the pages, marking down details.

"Anymore questions?" asked Elsa.

"…No, you may leave now."

Elsa stood up and quickly hurried back to her classroom, Claudine woke up from her deep slumber and looked at Elsa with puzzlement.

"What did the government foolish squad say?"

"Nothing more than nonsense."

"That's exactly what I've expected," said Claudine. "But poor Hilda…"

"I bet no one will ever remember her after three months," said Elsa quietly.

After three months, Hilda's desk and chair were moved to the far left corner of the classroom. Classmates occasionally sat on the desk and put their personal stuff on it. The classroom was again filled with joy and everyone continued studying and playing with their friends. She was completely forgotten.

* * *

**See you all on Tuesday!**


	14. Chapter 14 First Day

"Oh my goodness, this is my first day…what should I do?" asked Anna as she brushed her hair. "It keeps poking out. Look at my hair!"

"I told you to mind your sleeping position," said Elsa.

"How could I control my sleeping position?" wailed Anna as Elsa helped her combing the hair. "When I go to bed, my head is always pointing at the cabinet, but then I wake up with my head pointing at the windows! I keep turning round and round while sleeping."

"I've grown out of that since twelve," said Elsa calmly.

"Yeah, and now I'm twelve!" exclaimed Anna. "I can't be like that forever, what if I sleep with my husband and in the next morning I wake up with my feet poking at his face?"

"Oh, dreaming so much about romance and sleeping with your husband already?"

"No…" said Anna with her face blushing. "I'm just worried."

"I'm sure you won't be like that in the future. Just relax and don't think about it too much."

"Okay, I'll try."

When the girls got dressed and were having their breakfast, the King and Queen came out from the study and sat down around the table. Anna kissed her father's cheek and the King chuckled.

"Feeling excited, right Anna?" asked the King.

"Of course, this is my first day to Flosta Academy!"

"You have been to Flosta Academy during summer," said Elsa.

"I mean officially!" said Anna. "The summer bridging course is just a spin-off of my school life."

"_Spin-off_, is it?" said Elsa and she eyed on her sister. "But I think the course is the most enjoyable. Not much homework, just play around and chat with your friends."

The memory of chatting with Hilda came back, and Elsa tried to make it fade away.

"So, Anna, do you want us to accompany you to school?" asked the Queen.

"Of course!" said Anna. "It was Grade 1 when you accompanied me to school."

The family went out to the forecourt at seven and the chauffeur picked them up, driving along the road. While the King and Queen were talking about contracts and declarations, Anna and Elsa chatted about the school life.

"I can't wait to see who will be my French teacher," said Anna. "I bet my teacher is charming and has red hair."

"We don't have French teachers with red hair, Anna."

"Or maybe a sweet young lady with a melodious voice?"

"Probably," said Elsa. "Madame Leroy has a good voice."

"Oh, Madame Leroy," exclaimed Anna dreamily. "Madame, the royalty, what a lovely name! It sounds so musical."

"French is known to have no stress sounds, so you will find French lyrics fit well with any music."

The limousine reached the school and Anna jumped off the limousine. Elsa got out and saw Claudine waving at her. Just when Elsa wanted to join Claudine, there were sudden flashlights. Finally when she got used to the blinding light, Claudine had disappeared into the crowd of students.

"Good morning, Your Majesty!"

"Your Majesty, is that you will accompany your children to school everyday from now on?"

"Your Majesty, is that your daughters will be studying in Flosta Academy for the rest of their college life?"

"Your Majesty—"

Before Elsa could hear the question, Kai had ordered their bodyguards to block off the journalists. The Queen smiled at her daughters and kissed their foreheads.

"Now, be good, Anna, don't be too excited or else others will be scared of you."

"I won't, Mama," said Anna.

"Elsa, take good care of Anna, you're a big girl now," said the Queen.

"Yes, Mama," said Elsa.

The girls headed to the gates but were stopped by a group of students.

"Agata," said Elsa.

"Good performance out there," said Agata. "Family love, isn't it? Showing off to the media."

"Hey, we didn't show off," said Anna.

"Anna," said Elsa, warning her sister to keep quiet.

"You'd better watch out," said Agata darkly. "Bragging is not welcomed in this school, and being a princess does not mean you have the right to doing whatever you want."

"Please move aside," said Elsa calmly.

"Why should I?"

"You're the rudest person I've ever seen," said Anna and she pushed the girl aside, then pulled her sister into the school campus. "I'll tell Mama and Papa about this!"

"Elsa, who is that rude girl?" asked Anna.

"Just forget her," said Elsa.

"I hate her."

"Which class are you in?" said Elsa, trying to switch the subject.

"7B."

"Okay, you go there, I'm going upstairs."

"Which class are you in? I can't find you during lunchtime if the teacher does not release the class on time."

"10A, the class before lunchtime is French—" said Elsa.

"Oh, French," said Anna. "Pity that my first French lesson is on Tuesday. I wish—"

"Okay, go into your classroom. The bell will ring soon, better get yourself a good seat."

"Wait, where does your French class take place?"

"At the demonstration room, most of the language classes take place there, my literature class takes place there too. So go now, see you at lunchtime."

After she watched Anna sprinted into the classroom, Elsa walked upstairs and headed to her classroom. Claudine made her sit beside her and rested her head on Elsa's arm, making Elsa unable to move until the teacher came in.

During French lesson, Claudine pulled her to the last row and she slept on Elsa's arm again. The French teacher, Madame Leroy was a petite woman who had long sleek brown hair and had it tied as a ponytail. She began writing words on the blackboard and explained them one by one. Claudine had already fallen asleep and ignored what the teacher said. As Elsa knew Claudine was a genius, she had made a deal with Claudine, jotting down notes for Claudine and she would be rewarded with a week of studying with her friend before exams and tests. The deal was so irresistible that both sides agreed on it immediately.

When the bell rang, Madame Leroy had not yet finished her explanation, but Elsa could see a bouncing shadow at the door, _it had to been Anna_. But since the lesson had not ended, she could not do anything but to hope Madame Leroy would finish her long-winded explanation as soon as possible, after all, lunchtime is just about an hour, and the restaurants nearby would be fully occupied if the lesson could not ended in ten minutes. The students had begun moaning in a barely audible voice, some who were supposed to have a lunchtime meeting were secretly sending messages to their friends, telling them to go to the restaurants first or buy them lunchboxes, just in case that they did not have enough time. Elsa watched the clock ticking while Claudine was still sleeping, she did not want to starve her sister, and she was sure that Anna did not have much patience.

"Bien, personne ne l'écoute, vous pouvez profiter de votre déjeuner maintenant," said Madame Leroy. "Au revoir, filles."

"Au revoir et merci, Madame Leroy."

Everyone stood up and headed out of the demonstration room. Elsa woke Claudine and pulled her out of the room. Anna was at the door, waiting for Elsa.

"Hey, Claudine, do you I need to buy you something?" asked Elsa.

"…Just something and some drink, the meeting ends ten minutes before the bell rings, at the Geography room," said Claudine as she gave Elsa a twenty-dollar note.

"You should have quitted that post, you're going to die of starvation before you can get your report card."

"…I'm a walking dead already, it doesn't matter much if I starve myself for the whole day."

"Okay, see you later," said Elsa and she led Anna to the gates.

"Elsa, who is she?" asked Anna.

"My friend, Claudine."

"Oh, Elsa, just this morning, we held the class monitors election," said Anna. "And people nominated me just because I'm the princess."

"You'll soon face the same thing later," said Elsa. "The teachers just like to get us into different posts."

"So what did you do?"

"Turn them down."

Anna looked amazed and then she said,

"So where are we going?"

"I don't know, you decide."

"What about the Gooh!?"

"Okay, as you wish."

"How much did Mama give us?"

"I think it's about one hundred and forty," said Elsa and she took out her purse. "Actually I think one hundred and twenty is enough."

When the two reached the restaurant, the steward outside offered them a table at the corner. Elsa was satisfied of that, she surely did not want to attract any attention, the fear of having her ice power uncontrolled when facing people made her shuddered. Anna quickly took the menu and read carefully.

"Oh, oh, what about this one?" said Anna as she pointed at the menu. "Plaice fillet with lobster sauce and dill potatoes…66 dollars."

"That's good, I'll just go and get a chicken breast fillet with rosemary scented pasta," said Elsa. "It's just 60 dollars."

After a couple of minutes, the stewardess placed the dishes onto the table. Anna immediately enjoyed her lavish meal and Elsa ate the pasta one by one. Anna looked at her with confusion.

"Why don't you finish it quickly?" asked Anna.

"If your dining behaviour is seen by other people, people will think that you have been starved for days."

Anna rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"So what do we do with the change?"

"What change?"

"We still have 14 dollars."

"Each of us gets seven dollars then."

"No, each of us has 70 dollars for lunch, we spend our own portion and so you should get ten dollars whereas I get four dollars, get what I mean?"

"You don't have to—"

"We have to, no room for discussion."

Elsa nodded and continued eating, she knew she could not argue with her sister. Within half an hour, they had finished their meal and left the restaurant. Before they went back to school, they went to a convenient store. Elsa stood before the sandwiches stand, while Anna tried to suggest buying which sandwich.

"What about this one, " said Anna. "Ham and cheese sandwich."

"No…"

"What about egg and tomatoes?"

"No…" said Elsa. "I think I will take the…mayonnaise and tuna sandwich…"

Then they came to the beverage fridge.

"Would Claudine want a coffee if she sleeps so much during lesson?"

"No…perhaps…chrysanthemum tea…"

After Elsa paid for the food and went back to the school, she saw Claudine at the canteen, sleeping, seemingly to be waiting for Elsa.

Elsa pushed her gently and Claudine got up, rubbing her eyes.

"Guess what I bought," said Elsa.

Claudine chuckled and the two said together,

"…Mayonnaise and tuna sandwich!"

The two laughed and Elsa said,

"Got you a chrysanthemum tea…"

"Exactly what I need."

"At one thought, I thought of buying you a coffee."

"Tell you the truth, I've started drinking coffee, after a couple of days, it doesn't work anymore."

"Okay, it's English and Maths for the afternoon, you can sleep for the first lesson."

"Are you sure there won't be—"

"No, just finish it now and see you later."

"The key's in the drawer."

"I know, see you."

Elsa walked towards their study building and Anna asked,

"How did you know what Claudine wants to eat?"

"Empathy, I think."

"So do we have empathy?"

"I think so, since we are sisters."

"Need to go, it's Latin class and rumours says that Mr. Frank is teaching Latin."

"He's a good teacher generally, only a little bit boring and long-winded. But he's okay."

"Will he suddenly yell at students who are not concentrating?"

"Normally he won't but I don't want that to happen on you."

"I won't, languages classes are more interesting than the other classes."

"Okay, see you after school."

"See you."

Ann sprinted towards her classroom, while Elsa smiled at her sister with affection in her eyes.

* * *

**Sorry if my French is not correct, I just learn it myself, if there's any problem, please tell. Thank you and see you.**


	15. Chapter 15 Hardship of Illness

Elsa's English teacher, Miss Theresa Young, was a lady in her mid-thirties. She was a lively woman and liked to share her experience before coming to Arendelle. Living in Quebec for years, she had known a few words in French and students loved practicing English and French with her. Whenever students found her, she would gladly help them and did not mind having a shorter lunchtime just to help her class.

It was extremely cold in this year's January, Elsa, who had the immunity against coldness, could not helping wearing more under such weather. Early at the morning when she got up, she could feel her skin was ice cold and smooth like velvet. After warming up her fingers, she would look outside and found the gardeners kept shovelling snow out of the vehicle's path with their large spade. Outside home, was a blanket of whiteness covering the world, snow was on the roofs and the pavement. The sky was still in dark blue and there were a few black spot squirming at the sidewalks.

Anna hurried to the living room and turned on the heat, a surge of heat quickly exploded into the air and Anna placed her hand above the heater, smiling sweetly. The King and Queen were wearing overcoats and drinking hot glögg, they ordered the kitchen to make more hot tea and chocolate as a winter special treat to the servants and the children.

During the season of winter, there were lots of people getting sick, Elsa discovered that almost half of her class were absent for at least three days and the numbers of students kept dwindling. Claudine, who was always sleeping, had declared that she would need to undergo at least a month of hibernation and she would not wake up until spring came. Elsa found it ridiculous during the assembly when she heard the headmistress saying,

"If you feel cold, just march during the assembly, then you will feel warmer."

Instantly, there were students moaning and complaining in their whispers.

"Really? Marching doesn't help much."

"If only we can wear overcoats to school."

"Just because the school rules say we can't wear any coats that do not have our school badge, we have to wait here until the snow covered our whole body."

"But the teachers can wear down feather coats!"

"Teachers are teachers, students are students."

Miss Young smiled bitterly and touched Elsa's arm. Elsa jerked for a moment, but then she could feel the warmth from her teacher's palm.

"You're cold, but you're wearing your gloves already!" said Miss Young.

"Really? I…I wear my gloves everyday…"

"Here, take this."

Miss Young gave Elsa her thermos bottle. The great heat immediately penetrated into the gloves and the warmth reached her hand. Elsa could not help showing a smile. Then she returned the bottle back to her teacher.

"You need it," said Elsa.

"No, I have my coat," said Miss Young. "Just keep it first."

"No, I'm fine, you can have it back."

After a few days, she noticed that Miss Young went missing once a while and it seemed that her body was so ill that she could carry on her teaching. There were only three English lessons a week and most likely Miss Young could be present for only one lesson, the other two lessons were self-studies or other teachers took over the class and taught other subjects.

Even when winter had passed and spring had arrived for more than a month, Miss Young's sickness was not getting better. And finally, she could not go further anymore and had to rest at home, a substitute teacher came and picked up the progress of the class. He was not satisfied of the slow and mediocre advancement of the class, he made them do many assignments and their marks were always as emaciated as gruel. For a couple of times, Elsa and Claudine managed to get fair marks from him, but then they found out that their marks were barely hovering at the average marks of other classes. Elsa had missed Miss Young's lessons a lot and wondered what illness had made Miss Young unable to teach. During recess, the classmates gathered around and held their mini seminar in the classroom. The monitor Amund began,

"Does anyone have the faintest idea of what kind of illness had Miss Young caught?"

"Pneumonia?"

"Tuberculosis?"

"Just a heavy cold?"

"Maybe…cancer?"

"For goodness's sake, knock on wood and may the Devil not hear!"

"Okay, I will knock on wood…"

"But really? We've got vaccinations of both pneumonia and tuberculosis, and it had been years since the invention of the vaccinations…"

"Who knows? Maybe Quebec does not have those vaccinations when Miss Young was born."

"But then I hear that Canada has the two vaccinations for more than fifty years…"

"I wish she can come back soon."

"Who doesn't want to? That yellow-livered old skunk, I'm going to ripe his gizzard out and feed it to the pigs…"

"Hey, watch out, the teachers may be around."

Things could not been worse, especially when the co-class teacher, Ms Klassen, spent the whole morning on telling them to behave.

"Do you know why Miss Young was sick?" asked Ms Klassen.

The whole class did not answer, and she continued,

"Because you all are not behaving well, you always make her angry and scolding you every day for not behaving at your best. _Please_, spare her and behave well."

Everyone gawked at her as she said those words.

"Really?" said Claudine. "We make her sick."

"I think she's just trying to put the blame on us."

"That looks like she's trying to shove off her responsibility."

"I remember last time she got Miss Young into trouble…"

At the end of the lesson, Ms Klassen ordered them to pray for Miss Young every day before lessons and during lunchtime. What was worse, she would be there monitoring the class, figuring out who did not pray for their teacher. Also, she made the class writing letters to Miss Young every two days, those who did not hand in would be punished severely.

"She's mad," said Claudine. "I don't think I have much to tell my teacher. Once a week is more than enough. It's like we have to write dear-diary whereas our diaries all went to our teachers."

"You'd better follow the instructions, Ms Klassen may read what you have written."

"I'm really to give her a piece of my mind."

"You'd better not, you're surely getting yourself into trouble and Ms Klassen will certainly give you a warning letter. She will also call your parents!"

"I know, I'm just saying."

"Don't even think of it, walls have ears, not to mention saying that out loud."

At the end of the term, Elsa did not get to see her teacher, she really wanted to see Miss Young but it seemed that her body was not strong enough to carry her back to school.

"It's the last day of this scholastic year," said Elsa. "I just want to say thank you to her, but that seemed to be impossible."

"To be honest, she did not teach me much," said Claudine.

"She taught me English when I was in Grade 7, she has been very nice to me."

"In your eyes, all teachers are nice."

"In your eyes, no teacher is good enough for you, especially Ms Klassen."

"Her accent is really horrible, she reads the 's' as a hiss and the end of each sentence are always spoken in a higher note. That's crazy."

Ms Klassen came in and she cleared her throat. The class quickly fell into silence and looked at her intently.

"What would she say again?"

"Probably she will say that our prayers are not strong enough to make Miss Young's body get any better."

"Class," said Ms Klassen with her ludicrous accent. "I want to tell you all a piece of good news. Miss Young has come back to school today and she will come into our class later. Shall we give her a round of applause when she comes in?"

"Yes," chanted the class.

"Honestly," whispered Claudine. "Who can say no when she says something like that?"

"She is always like that, you just need to tolerate her for a couple of hours and then it's your holiday time."

As Miss Young came in, the whole class clapped and Elsa was a bit shocked. She was feeble and her limbs were mildly shaking even when Ms Klassen was propping her. It seemed that she had gone through many things and her spared body was used up already.

"I just want to say a few words," said Miss Young. "I'm really happy to spend so much time with this class. Some of you I have known you since Grade 7, some of you I just meet you this year. But no matter how long I have known you, you are always the best in my heart. I'm really sorry that I cannot see you all as much as other class teachers do to their classes as I have been getting sick. I'm sorry that I can't take care of my class like what other class teachers do. You all have been nice and well-behaved, I want to be your class teacher again next year but I am supposed to in Grade 7. There're no other words to express my apology and gratitude over this class."

There were tears in her eyes and Elsa did not know why she wanted to cry, students started weeping quietly in their seats and did not dare to look up at their teacher again.

Romance alert for next chapter. (Not really that much of love, just a little romance.)


	16. Chapter 16 Prom Preparation

**Special Update only for today! Next chapter is also romance alert, so look out for tomorrow!**

* * *

It was Elsa's last year in school and everyone was looking forward to the prom at the end of the year. Some students were already searching for the best dress and tried their best to find perfect partners. Claudine, who was not interested in social activities, had declared that she would sleep through the prom and would not care to find a partner. This news was never better to the other girls, Claudine had a beautiful face and she was considered to be a nymph from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Boys would secretly discuss about her and wondered if they could dance with her for that day, but then her declaration had broken their hearts and they had to dance with other girls.

"You're sometimes being too mean," chuckled Elsa. "Look at the boys, they are all moaning in pain because of you."

"Come on, I'm not going to dance unless I have to," said Claudine nonchalantly. "You know that I don't like dancing, and I certainly don't want to be the boys' puppet."

"I know, but you aren't going to sleep for the night for real, are you?"

"It depends on how the prom was arranged."

"You're always like that."

"So have you invited a partner?" asked Claudine. "You are the princess and it would be awkward if you can't find your partner—"

"Not many people want to see their faces appear on the front page the next day."

"So who do you think is suitable?"

"You," said Elsa and she giggled.

"Stop it! I'm serious," said Claudine and she rolled her eyes.

"No one, I think."

"What about Leif?"

"He? There're so many butterflies around him and I don't think he wants to see his face on the front page."

"So have you figured out which dress you will wear? Please not those coronation gowns or something like that."

"I tell you, those gowns I would only wear it in royal occasions, I'm not going to fool myself around with those gowns."

"Pretty funny that each year they will choose a prom queen and prom king, and you are the queen-to-be in real life."

"Daydreaming about being the prom queen, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about, Agata?" snapped Claudine.

Agata eyed on the two carefully and smirked.

"I'm telling you," said Agata. "I've asked my aunt and she has asked our visual arts teacher to help on my dress, you two are surely going to be eliminated before the first round starts, even when you are the princess."

"We'll then see how beautiful you are that day," said Elsa quietly, who was not interested in how she was trying to win.

"Considering finding a perfect partner?" said Agata. "Not being rude, but I'm trying to clear out your understanding. I've asked Leif to be my partner that night, so you can have other boys being your partner. I'll see you."

Agata scoffed and she went away.

"She's really snobbish now," said Claudine unbelievingly.

"She's got her aunt, and you know her aunt well."

"Yeah, I know, I just want to beat her up some day…"

"You'd better not, her aunt will surely give you the letter, and she'll try to get you expelled."

"What are you two talking about?"

Elsa turned around and saw Leif. Thinking that he would be Agata's partner made her uncomfortable, so she just smiled politely and tried to keep a distance from him.

"You're popular among the girls, they all flirt at you like butterflies surrounding a flower," said Claudine.

"Come on, I'm not a flower," said Leif.

"I'm going to the bathroom, please be excused," said Elsa and she got up, heading to the bathroom.

As soon as her friends disappeared in her sight, she hid at the corner. She did not know why she did not like Leif being with Agata, there was a funny feeling that she felt a great deal of hatred towards Agata. Back then when Agata was jeering at her, she did not hate her as much as she did now. She could not explain why and there was a funny feeling that she wanted Leif to be her dance partner. There was ice creeping beneath her and it glowed orange. Then she could hear footsteps and quickly, she removed the frost and pretended that everything was fine.

"Hey, is there anything wrong?" asked Leif, looking into Elsa's eyes.

"You are the wrong."

"What?" exclaimed Leif. "I didn't do anything!"

"Oh yes, you did, I bet you have said yes too."

"Yes what?" said Leif nervously. "Hey, listen—"

"I don't want to listen."

There was an awkward moment of silence. Elsa looked at him with disappointment, then she thought of a word that she had never thought she would have it—jealous.

Jealousy? She had never thought that she would get jealous at anyone, she had a loving family, living in a castle and had everything she wanted. Jealousy was never in her mind, not for once.

"I just want to say that is…would you be my prom partner?"

Elsa looked at him with surprise.

"Wait what?"

"…would you be my prom partner?"

"…wait, I thought you are going with Agata…"

"What? She didn't ask me for anything."

"But just now she says—"

"She must be lying then," said Leif. "Imagining her being my partner makes me sick. It's like a toad dancing with a normal human being."

Elsa could not help laughing at Leif's lively description.

"So what do you think?" asked Leif.

"Well…"

"Say yes," encouraged Leif while tickling her waist, making her wriggling in the corridor, giggling like a little girl.

"Okay, okay…stop it," said Elsa.

"So what do you say?"

"Yes," said Elsa.

Leif cheered and he lifted Elsa's up, spinning around.

"Oh, I'm so—"

"Put me down first," said Elsa embarrassingly.

Leif stopped and he immediately put Elsa down, both of them blushed and did not know what to say.

"I…I…better go…" said Elsa and she quickly dashed away, leaving Leif chuckling behind her.


	17. Chapter 17 Prom Princess

"Are you sure this looks good?"

Elsa twirled around, looking at the mirror with a bit uncertainty.

"Dark blue suits you perfectly," said Claudine. "Look at you, so regal and poised."

"Cyan and white look good on you too."

"Don't be silly, you're the spotlight of tonight."

"No, I think that Agata's going to be spotlight."

"Seriously, your dance partner is Leif."

"Who knows, she may get a more popular boy."

"Like who?"

"Amund?"

"Don't be silly, Amund's way too unpopular when compare with Leif."

"Who knows?" said Elsa as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Let's go, Leif doesn't like waiting for too long."

"How'd you know so many things about Leif?"

"I don't know, perhaps we've been friends for a long time," said Elsa dreamily.

"You know what? Just now your smile looks like as if you are dating with Leif."

"Come on!"

"Okay, my lips are sealed."

The two walked towards the hall and she saw Leif waiting at the entrance. Elsa could not believe her eyes, though she knew Leif was a good-looking boy, she had never expected he would look so gorgeous in the silver tuxedo.

"You look…smart and…excellent," said Elsa.

"You too, you look beautiful," replied Leif.

There was an awkward moment of silence, and finally Claudine said,

"I'm going in first, I need to get a good place for sleeping."

Elsa smiled and she entered the hall with Leif. There were crowds of students in the hall already and Elsa could not believe that there were actually more than two hundred people gathering in here at this moment. Teachers were standing at a corner, talking and drinking deeply from their glasses.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Elsa, dazzled by the glamour of the decorations.

"Stand in a corner?"

"Let's go to Claudine since we've nothing to do."

The two joined Claudine and Claudine was delighted that she did not have to sleep through the whole night with no one ever talking to her.

"Look, is she…Agata?" said a student nearby.

"Wow…"

"Wicked…" said Claudine and Elsa together.

Agata was marching into the hall in her very frilly robes of pale pink that Elsa recognized it as a pink toad. To her surprise, Agata was clutching Amund's arm and soon she flung him off and joined her companions. Amund walked towards Elsa and sighed deeply.

"Amund, you know that black velvet with a high collar make you look like a vicar," said Claudine with a bit of sarcasm.

"She made me wear that," said Amund. "Originally she wanted me to wear green which is like moss-coloured frog."

Elsa and Claudine could not help sniggering at the statement.

"You've got to stick up for yourself," said Elsa.

"How?" said Amund. "She's like pulling off my arms for weeks and she has been stalking me up, saying that I have to be her partner. She even appears in my dreams and turns them into nightmare. Lucky that my bed was still dry when I wake up. That creepy toad scares my soul out."

"Perhaps you can find Claudine for dancing tonight," suggested Elsa, who Claudine gawked at her.

"Oh, how come I never thought of that?" exclaimed Amund. "Claudine, you'll help me right?"

"I'm not sure about that—"

Before Claudine could say anything, she was pulled outside to the dancing area and Elsa could only look at her apologetically. Amund's dance was surely weird enough and Claudine tried to make the best of it, Elsa peeked through the crowd and could see that Amund had stepped on her shoes accidentally for a couple of times. She could barely hold her laughter as Claudine shot her help-me looks. The dance quickly ended and Claudine excused herself to the corner, meeting Elsa while limping.

"Are you okay?"

"Next time don't suggest me dancing with anybody."

"Are your feet still okay?"

"Luckily my pumps are black and the dance is not long, I still have four toes left."

"Two exactly," said Elsa and she counted.

"That's even worse."

"So, when are we going out for a dance?" asked Leif.

Elsa looked at her hands, surely the gloves could avoid ice coming out?

Before Elsa could make her decision, she was pulled out to the centre of the hall and the music started.

"I really don't know how to dance," said Elsa honestly as she shifted her legs uncomfortably.

"Just follow my lead," said Leif.

With Leif's instructions, Elsa could finally make herself look good in front of people. Then she saw Agata dancing towards her and Elsa knew there had to be something up to no good. The next moment, her right foot was sore and she endured the pain until the music ended. Quickly she headed to the bathroom and sat down, checking her feet. Claudine came in and searched for painkillers. Then, Leif came in with a glass of ice.

"Is it okay?" asked Leif.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Elsa quickly as she tried to wear her sock back.

"Hold on, just let me check."

Unwillingly, Elsa let Leif check her foot, her face was scarlet and she did not dare looking at Leif. She could feel Leif's hand massaging her feet gently. Then the next moment, Leif poured some ice into a bag and placed it onto her foot, the amazing sensation quickly spread and she smiled.

"Not much problem," said Leif. "Just rest for a while and you will be fine."

"Thank you."

After a couple of minutes, Elsa wanted to go back to the hall and Leif insisted propping her. Then, it was time to announce which fortunate ones would be the prom queen and king. Elsa did not mind letting Agata being the prom queen, but she wished there would be some better candidates.

"Okay, the prom queen of tonight is…Agata Hall!"

People moaned in whispers and the Agata cheered with Amund, Amund looked at her with disbelief and everyone waited for the second announcement.

"The prom king of tonight is…Amund Clarke!"

Amund looked baffled and everyone congratulated him.

"Elsa," said Leif. "You are always the prom princess to me."

"And you are the prom prince."

Elsa smiled and then she glanced at the clock. Half past eleven.

"Elsa, I want to—"

"I need to go, see you soon."

She quickly raced out of the school hall and Leif could only watch her going further and further.

* * *

**Reviews, Favourites, Follows, and see you on Monday! (Doing summer homework until midnight, gosh...)**


	18. Chapter 18 Flight of Violin

It was summer again and Elsa was reading information about the university she had applied to. The University of Flosta was prestigious and she fought hard for that in exams. Personally, she reckoned her status was in considerations when the university accepted her. She was sure that her results were not as good as those from other schools. She planned studying law and she was reading books about law all day. She hadn't noticed that she had spent the whole July immersing herself into studies. While she was reading the encyclopaedia, the phone rang, and it surprised her.

"Leif?"

"Elsa, listen—"

"Yes?"

"I am going away."

There was a moment of silence and Elsa frowned.

"Going away? To where? Norskya? Are you travelling?"

"I am going to Vienna...for the at least three years."

"Vienna…that's in Austria, why?"

"The University of Music and Performing Arts has accepted my mother's offer and I…have to go."

"Oh…when?"

"Next Thursday, ten in the morning…will you be there?"

"Will I be there?"

"Will you come and…see me off?"

Elsa thought for a while.

"…I'll see you…that day."

"…thank you."

There was a moment of silence again. Then Elsa said,

"See you."

"…see you."

Elsa looked at the calendar on her desk and she crossed out the date with her red marker. Then she glanced out at the sky, it was sunny as ever and the sky was azure, exactly like that day…

* * *

"Mama, Papa, I'm going," said Elsa calmly in the morning.

The King and Queen raised their eyebrows and Anna's eyes sparkled.

"Going to where?" asked Anna brightly.

"To the airport."

"Can I come too?" asked Anna hopefully, wishing that she could have another chance visiting the airport.

"No, Anna," said the Queen. "You're having lessons today."

"Oh, too bad…"

"So Elsa," said the King. "Did he say how long he would be staying there?"

"He says at least three years," replied Elsa.

"Do you need accompany?"

"No, I'll go now."

Elsa went out, the sun was shining bright and a few children passed by the castle front gates and chased after each other. The limousine stopped in front of her and Elsa got in and said,

"Take me to airport."

"Yes, Your Highness."

There was a snowflake brooch in her hands and it glistened at different directions. Elsa looked at it as if it carried a huge meaning. Then she stared at the blue sky for the rest of the journey.

The moment as the limousine stopped at the station, she got out and examined the majestic building in front of her. She had been here for twice, and just twice. For the first time she was excited and happy, longing to see the world outside. The second time was full of misery and did not want to look back. And this time, she carried a heavy heart and entered the airport.

The airport had an air of vogue and profession. The sunlight penetrated in through the glass roof and walls, and the building was bustling with prosperity. People pushed their baggage carts, some children were sitting on the baggage while some were chasing after each other. Exhausted travellers who were waiting for their flights were resting at the benches, while some were at the counters, complaining about their delayed flights. Since it was still early, she went to the café and sat down, ordering a coffee and enjoyed herself for a couple of minutes.

Some of the people were eyeing on her for a while, seemingly to have recognized her but found their thoughts of having a princess sitting alone at the airport ridiculous. As time came, she left the café and headed to the departure hall. There were parents looking at their children proudly, newly wed couples held their hands together and disappeared behind the gates, children waved goodbye at their parents who would be on business trips. There were tears of joy and sadness, but Elsa had no tears.

Then she saw Leif leaning against the wall, with his luggage beside him. Slowly, she walked towards him, thinking what she should say.

"You've come," said Leif.

"Yes…" said Elsa. "Where're your parents?"

"At the washroom."

"Will you come back?"

"I don't know…will you visit me?"

"Probably not, unless I am having some diplomatic visits."

"Then I'll come back and play the violin to you, and just for you."

"I will definitely let you play at the hall in the castle."

"Shall I play a piece for you for the last time before I go?"

"But there're people watching us if you do so."

"I don't care."

"I can wait until you come back and play me the piece."

"…okay."

"…I have to go."

"I'll miss you," said Elsa and she embraced Leif, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Here, wear this," said Elsa and she pinned the brooch onto his fleece jacket's chest pocket.

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

"It will shine brightly if you wear it on stage."

"It is already shining brightly."

"Yes, it is."

"And here's something for you," said Leif and he took out a bracelet.

The bracelet fitted perfectly on Elsa's wrist even when she was wearing the gloves, she looked at Leif, not knowing what to say.

"I'll send you a message when I reach Austria."

"Wish you a bright future."

"…bye."

They hugged for the last time and Elsa could see Leif's parents coming this way, so she retreated and disappeared into the crowd, while Leif could only clutched the brooch, which was gleaming under the light.

* * *

**Hi, everyone, remember to make reviews, favourites, follows, your support means a lot to me and it makes me want to continue writing. Thank you and see you!**


	19. Chapter 19 The Boy At The Back

The University of Flosta was the oldest and largest university in the whole Arendelle. The beautiful Old Norse Architecture had attracted thousands of students, travellers and journalists would sometimes come around and took a couple of photos. Breathing in the nostalgic and sophisticated air seemed to have helped students studying, for centuries, celebrities from each sector were known to have studied in this university. It was fortunate that Claudine chose studying law though she had considered studying nursing until Elsa reminded her that studying nursing would mean sleeping hours at school as there were many practical tests and exams. Since Claudine had not yet arrived, she wandered around and examined the students. The freshmen were standing outside the school entrance, examining the environment and kept chatting to their friends. Some were accompanied by parents while some were like Elsa, alone and waiting for their friends. There were also freshmen who came from other countries, muttering in their languages quickly and tried to communicate in the Scandinavian language.

"Hi, Elsa," said Claudine and she tapped Elsa's shoulder, dragging her luggage exhaustingly.

"You're one minute late."

"Come on, I'm sleepy."

"Yeah, it's good that you don't need your mother to kick you out of bed."

"Are you provoking me?"

"Well, why do you think?"

"…sometimes I really want to hate you."

"But I always love you."

Claudine rolled her eyes and pulled Elsa into the school. Both arrived at the hall and the assistants placed them in the middle of the row, with their luggage placed outside the hall, waiting to be collected by the janitors.

"Who's our professor actually?" asked Claudine.

"I don't know, I wish the professor would ask you to sit at the front—"

"Hey, cut it out! I would still sleep even when he's in front of me."

"I'll see you try."

Claudine slept through the opening ceremony and Elsa had to endure the constant muttering of the boy behind her. She wanted to use her ice power to seal his mouth but then she sighed and looked at Claudine. After an hour, Elsa woke Claudine and both of them headed out of the hall. After getting their dormitory keys, they headed to their room. The room was quite spacious and it was almost like an apartment for six. Elsa found her luggage beside the bunk bed. Though the bed was not as good as the one back home, it was large enough for two.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness," said two girls and they curtsied, slightly frightened Elsa.

"You've got yourself two henchmen before having your first lesson?" asked Claudine suspiciously.

"No, of course I didn't," whispered Elsa, then she turned around and said,

"Please stand up."

The two girls smiled at Elsa and they stood there, waiting for her words.

"Just call me Elsa, you don't have to bow or curtsey."

"Okay," said the girls and the girl on the left began,

"I'm Anja, this is Beata."

"Hi, I'm Elsa and this is Claudine."

"Do you know who's going to be our professor?" asked Claudine.

Beata giggled like a little girl and Anja said,

"Professor Nuts."

"Who?"

Beata could not stop her giggles and Anja said again,

"Professor Netur, nicknamed Professor Nuts, and this is very true."

"What does he do?"

"Babbling like as if he's reading off from some scripture, causing ninety percent of students falling asleep, according to what the sophomores next door say."

"Great, Claudine would love him—"

"Hey!" said Claudine and she glared at her friend.

"Sorry—"

"You will get to know him tomorrow," said Anja. "He's not really that bad, only because he's a bit ancient and owns a philosophic mind, otherwise he is quite nice."

* * *

Professor Netur was an old man who really read the notes like muttering scripture slowly with his dry reedy voice which sounded much alike an old vacuum cleaner that droned on and on. Claudine, of course, could not resist the temptation of sleeping. Elsa had to keep her guards on in case he suddenly asked a question to Claudine. Beata was messaging to someone and kept giggling non-stop and Anja was looking around, obviously not listening.

"Seriously, you're the Crown Princess and you don't have to listen to what Nuts say," said Anja.

"I still need to get a degree in the university, I can't go on without a degree when I become the Queen."

"Oh look at five o'clock direction."

Elsa looked behind and saw a goofy girl with thick eyeglasses was jotting down notes and occasionally shifted her glasses.

"She looks like someone coming out from decades ago," said Elsa with a frown.

"No, not Betty, " said Anja. "The boy."

Elsa looked at the boy beside Betty, he was looking at Elsa's direction and he quickly avoided eye contacts.

"What's funny about him?"

"I've heard that his name is Erik Hansen."

"So?"

"He's looking at you, can't you feel a little bit of romance?"

"Romance?" said Elsa, who was baffled by her statement. "Anja, I don't think there's anything romantic, he's just looking at my direction, probably he's just looking around."

"So why did he avoid eye contact?"

"How would I know? Perhaps he has found something more interesting?"

"Come on, no one says you can't date him."

"Date him?"

"Of course, I mean, he's the best student from Bergen Cathedral School. Every girl wants to date him out."

"But—"

"You'd better quick, or else he will be occupied."

"Hey Rapunzel," said a voice and Elsa immediately turned around.

The boy who called Erik Hansen was sitting behind her and grinning broadly.

"You calling me?" asked Elsa, not particularly interested of him.

"Hey, how long is your hair? I bet you can let it down from the tower and let me climb up."

Elsa frowned, she knew her hair was so long that it got tied into a French bun, but she did not like the comment and took it as sarcasm.

"It's not funny, Mr. Hansen, now _va-t'en_."

Elsa turned back and flipped over her notes, completely ignored him despite his constant attempt to get her attention. Finally, the lesson ends and Elsa headed out of the classroom immediately, pulling the sleepy Claudine out to the corridor. Anja and Beata giggled at behind and Elsa asked,

"What's so funny?"

"Do you know why boys like teasing girls?" asked Beata.

"Why?"

"Because they like you."

"I don't think you would want to tease someone whom you like."

"That's the way how boys interact with girls, they just don't know how to express their liking towards girls," explained Beata

"Wait, how'd you know that?"

"Experience," said Anja. "Beata's first date was in fifteen."

Beata nodded in agreement and both of them giggled. Elsa raised her eyebrow and did not believe what they had said. If that was the case, the boys who had been mean to her were actually having a great liking to her? She simply could not believe that.

* * *

**Thank you for support! Remember, reviews, favourites, follows! See you!**


	20. Chapter 20 Party Surprise

**Special Delivery! Enjoy! Don't forget to make a review, favourite and follow!**

* * *

It had been three months and everyone in the university was talking about the Yule Ball. Despite the very heavy load assignment that the students had been given for the holidays, almost everyone were in no mood to work, and spent the week leading up to Christmas enjoying themselves as fully as possible along with everyone else. Claudine was spending her time hibernating as much as possible and Agata was going out with her circle of friends once a while. Elsa had never seen so many people gathering around. Girls were giggling and whispering in the corridors, shrieking with laughter as boys passed them and excitedly comparing notes on what they were going to wear on that night. Boys were trying to search for suitable partners and trying to boost themselves in front of the girls.

Snow was falling thickly upon the campus now, the lake that was beside the school was covered with a thick layer of ice. The windows were glazed with ice, the rigging white with frost. The canteen workers were outdoing themselves with a series of rich, warming stews and savoury puddings, and only Beata seemed to be able to find anything to complain about.

"Sometimes I really hate winter," said Beata grumpily. "I don't want to eat such high-calorie food. They are a bit too greasy for me. How can I fit in my dress?"

"Too bad," said Elsa and she looked at the sleeping Claudine, who had just eaten a little.

"Elsa—who are you going to the ball with?" asked Agata.

Agata and Beata had been springing this question on her for days, hoping to startle her into a response by asking it when she least expected it. However, Elsa, did not really have a male partner, so she merely frowned and said,

"If you count Claudine."

"I'm serious," said Agata. "Did Erik ask you out?"

"You must be joking, Hummel," said a boy behind them. "Who's that dim-witted guy?"

"It's not funny, Horn," said Agata. "I bet no one is going out with you."

"Definitely I won't choose both of you even when there're no more women in the world," said Horn darkly with a sneer. "She's a hot potato, who would want to go out with her?"

Agata and Beata stood up and clenched their fist, but then Elsa said,

"Good afternoon, Professor Netur."

Horn flinched and turned around, meeting the professor.

"No arguing, yes?"

"No, of course not, professor," said Elsa then she smiled mischievously. "And are you trying to find Mr. Casper Horn?"

Horn jerked and he knew he would be having a bad day. Professor Netur thought for a while and he said,

"Yes, boy, where's your last assignment, may I ask?"

"Professor, I—"

"Come on, you, I hope you don't mind sitting down outside the staff room to finish up your work."

Before Horn could answer back, he was pulled away and the two went out of the hall.

"Serves him right," said Beata. "He's really an abomination."

"What?" asked Claudine, who had just woken up and yawned.

"You've just missed a jolly good show, that's all," said Elsa and she pulled Claudine to the hall of residence, with Agata and Beata laughing heartily.

"Elsa, how'd you know that Nuts is finding him?" asked Beata.

"I don't know why he's coming to us," said Elsa. "Last lesson I remembered that Horn didn't hand in the assignment, that's all. I think he has forgotten it but then I remind him about this."

The girls laughed and they headed back to their dormitory, then they saw the door next door opened, and Erik came out.

"Elsa!"

Agata and Beata giggled and they pulled Claudine away quickly, who was completely baffled by the situation. Elsa wanted them to stay but then they had closed the dormitory door. Elsa bit her lips and faced Erik, she could feel frost trying to burst out and ran wild.

"What do you want?" asked Elsa coldly.

"I'm sorry that I called you Rapunzel that day," said Erik apologetically.

"It's okay, you don't have to do anything—"

"Is that okay if I ask you to be my ball partner?"

"No, wait—what?"

Erik bit his lips and he said again,

"Is that okay if I ask you to be my ball partner?"

Elsa frowned, _surely he was plotting something up to no good?_

"Look, I…I am sorry that I teased you that day, will you forgive me and be my ball partner?"

"I thought you've got your ball partner already!"

"I turn them down…I just want to dance with you," said Erik.

"But sorry, I don't dance," said Elsa worriedly.

"Don't worry, I will help you that day, what do you say?"

Elsa licked her lips and she thought for a while, would he play a trick on her that day?

"Okay," said Elsa with hesitance.

Erik was surprised and he embraced her so tight that Elsa could feel her breath was running out. Then she could feel a soft touch on her cheek, which made her blushed and slightly paralyzed. The place where the touch laid was burning hot and Elsa quickly turned back and slammed the dormitory door.

"Did he ask you out?" asked Agata and Beata giggled.

"He…he asks me to be his ball partner," said Elsa uneasily.

"Wow, congratulations!" said Agata. "These days, swarms of girls have been surrounding him, asking her out. Even Betty wants to ask him out."

"Betty?" exclaimed Elsa. "She's more like a bookworm than a dancer."

"Just pick your best dress and we will be there supporting you."

"Did someone ask you two out?"

"Yep," said Beata sweetly. "Christian and Christoffer, the twins who always sit at the last row."

"Oh, what about Claudine?" asked Beata.

"She?" asked Elsa while looking at the sleeping Claudine on the bed. "She has announced to stay single for the whole university life."

"Gosh, won't she get bored?"

"Hibernation and aestivation are more than enough for her."

"Oh, do you want to go shopping with us on this Saturday?" asked Agata. "We can surely get a lot of beautiful dresses."

* * *

"Gosh, you two look beautiful," said Agata. "I bet all boys will pass out as soon as they see you."

"That's exaggerating," said Elsa, looking down at her dress.

The azure dress was indeed lovely, the muslin texture had made the gown light and elegant. On her left hand, the bracelet was gleaming under the lights.

"But who would have thought Claudine can be that beautiful?" said Agata dreamily while looking at Claudine. "You two look too beautiful to be true."

"Beautiful?" muttered Claudine. "That's the worst adjective to describe me."

Claudine's fandango dress curiously matched with Elsa's as if they bought the same series of dress.

"You two really look like sisters somehow," said Beata while tapping on her phone.

"Sisters?" whispered Elsa. "If I have a sister like Claudine, that would be great."

"No way, I don't want to be a princess' sister," said Claudine. "Probably the media would describe me as an extraordinarily lazy sister who can never be anything worthy."

"Come on, Claudine," said Elsa. "I know where your ability lies."

"Yeah, every time when we have to write essay, yours is just like a section of toilet paper whereas mine is like a roll of toilet paper but then we get the same grade. It has always been like this since college."

"Come on, it's Christmas now, can't be happier?"

"I'm always like Eeyore," said Claudine grumpily. "Perhaps I will have to pin a tail on my back."

"Oh, wait, Christoffer has just me a message!" exclaimed Beata. "He's coming now with his brother!"

"Oh, really?" said Agata, quickly took out a mirror and checked her appearance. "Beata, do I look good?"

"Yeah, what about me?" asked Beata.

"Okay, all set, go now!"

"Wait, what about—"

Before Elsa could ask anything, the two girls had gone out and headed to the hall. Claudine yawned and said,

"When are you going to meet Erik?"

"I don't know…he…he didn't tell me anything…"

"Well go and find him, you're not going to wait until midnight."

Elsa nodded and she went out to the corridor. Just when she was going downstairs, she saw Erik in front of her, waiting patiently. Even with her gloves on, she could feel frost was wrapping around her hand and crept onto her chest, but then it turned into a surge of warmth and she could feel steam covering her skin.

"Okay, I'll leave," said Claudine.

Elsa tried to grab Claudine's hand but she quickly fled from the scene. Elsa could only face Erik alone.

"You look beautiful," said Erik.

"…not too bad yourself," said Elsa uncomfortably.

"May I hold your hand?" asked Erik.

"No," said Elsa quickly and she clenched her fist, wrapping her fist with her palm. "It's okay, it's okay…"

Erik looked puzzled but then he said nothing. The journey from dormitory to the hall seemed to be long, Elsa could not help rubbing her hands and biting her lips.

"You look nervous," said Erik finally.

"Who, me?"

Erik nodded.

"No, it's—nothing, I'm fine."

Despite Elsa's persuasion, Erik seemed not believing what she had said. They kept silent until they reached the hall. The ball had already begun and people were dancing with excitement.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Erik.

"…I don't know how to dance," said Elsa while touching the bracelet.

"I will guide you," said Erik.

Under Erik's guidance, the dance seemed to be enjoyable and Elsa did not notice that she had been dancing for quite a while.

"Do you enjoy it?" asked Erik.

Elsa could not help nodding, she found herself enjoying the process and the frost did not run out of control. Whenever when her feet touched the floor, large snowflakes would bloom on the floor and fade within a blink of the eye.

"That bracelet is beautiful," said Erik suddenly while glancing on the gleaming accessory.

The music ended and Elsa took a step backwards, wrapping her wrist with her fingers. She did not know why she had such huge reaction. As she stepped backwards, the cracking of frost beneath her pumps.

"Elsa!"

Elsa immediately turned around and headed to the stairs, Erik quickly followed behind and grabbed her hand. The glove slid off from her hand and Elsa quickly gasped, she tried to grab it back but Erik would not let go of her glove.

"Give it back!" yelled Elsa.

"Not if you tell me why," said Erik firmly. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Nothing! Just give it back," yelled Elsa, tears began running down and she turned back.

"Why are you so afraid?"

"Just give it back and leave me alone," said Elsa in her unsteady voice.

Erik just stood beside her and looked at her. Frost was creeping from her pumps, climbing up the stairs slowly and the eerie creaking of ice was unbearable. Then he took Elsa's hand and slid back the glove. Elsa looked at him, and he hugged Elsa.

"It's okay, no one's going to hurt you," said Erik, trying to calm her down.

"But I will hurt you."

"You don't have to be afraid, I'm here for you."

The glowing frost slowly faded away and the Yule Ball ended as the clock struck twelve.


	21. Chapter 21 Visit A Friend

It was that day again, and Elsa found it hard not to wake up early to visit the special person. Anna, though wanting to come, had to stay in home as her piano lesson lasted for two hours. The King and Queen were busy as ever and they ordered Kai to accompany Elsa to the destination.

It had been years and Elsa had not visited her friend once as she worried that the family would be in deep grieve because of her appearance. Just recently, she heard that the family was moving away so she could come and visit the long lost friend.

"Your Highness, the flowers," said Kai as he handed her a bunch of roses.

"…thank you."

"It's quite near, Your Highness, I think half an hour will do."

"Tell me when we're there."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Elsa looked at the sky, the sky was azure, with cotton clouds passing slowly. The fleeting scenery passed by and Elsa gazed into her memories. The memories had been quite blurry ever since that day, and she had been trying hard to recover it. She could see the blurry blue sea and the white houses, but then she could only remember the silvery laughter, it was without worries and it echoed with happiness.

"Your Highness, we're about to arrive at no time," said Kai and Elsa looked at the vast grassland.

The limousine stopped and Elsa got out.

"I wish to be alone," said Elsa.

"Yes, Your Highness," said Kai.

Elsa passed through the old lime trees and walked into the spacious prairie. It was quiet and still, the gentle breeze brushed her face and carried the dried leaves away. As she stepped onto the damp grass, sparkles of snowflakes shimmered and vanished in the twinkling of an eye. Then she stood in front of a white marble stone, with words engraved deeply in traditional italics. She lay down the bunch of roses and smiled as she saw the photo.

"You look beautiful," said Elsa. "It has been years since the last time I saw you. Are you happy here?"

The wind stopped.

"I brought you the red roses, I know you would love it," said Elsa. "I could have asked Leif to visit you together with me, but…he's gone to Austria, you won't blame him, will you? I know you won't."

"I have been living well, and I have entered into the University of Flosta, studying law there with Claudia. The lessons were as boring as usual and Claudia keeps on her hibernation and aestivation."

"I wonder what Leif's doing now? Probably he is playing with his violin now," whispered Elsa. "I know you like him a lot. Probably you will be dating him now if you're still here…"

She looked at the bracelet, it was glistening for a while but then it seemed to have lost its brightness as the thick grey clouds covering the sun partially.

"Leif gave this to me," muttered Elsa. "I promise to wait for him…but…I don't know why…perhaps I…I think I have feelings for Erik…"

She bit her lips hard and thought for a while.

"Should I wait for Leif?"

She looked at the photo desperately, wishing that she could have the answer.

"I really don't know…I know I should wait, but I don't want to keep Erik waiting for me…it would be so unfair to him…"

"Your Highness," said Kai, who was a few feet away from Elsa. "It's about to rain."

"I will come in five minutes," replied Elsa and Kai left respectfully.

"Please help me to say hello to my grandparents in heaven," said Elsa. "Though I have never seen them in my life. I will visit you soon…Goodbye."

Elsa looked at the grave once more before leaving, then she could hear thunder and she hurried back to the limousine. As the limousine drove away from the yard, rain started to fall and pelted on the limousine's windows.

"Luckily we get away in time, Your Highness," said the chauffeur. "Just one more moment and you'll be soaked."

Elsa smiled weakly and she looked into the rain. A memory of running in the rain made her smile. The water droplets splashed onto her skin and she dashed into the puddles. Then a female voice would ring and call her back. She would smile and waddled her way across the fields. The next memory took over the place, she could see her sister Anna drenched and water dripped down from her hair. She gave Elsa a grin and shook off the water. Elsa held her hand and wrapped a huge towel around her torso. Anna was smiling and hugged Elsa tightly. The next scene was Hilda standing in front of her, it was strange to see her face, yet Elsa was happy. Elsa walked towards her and shielded her from the drizzles with her umbrella. Both of them were smiling and they strolled along the pavement. Leif came by and joined into the fun, they were chatting with excitement and it seemed that the drizzles had never bothered them. Then, they faded away slowly, and Elsa was alone at the streets, the rain fell heavier and pelted the umbrella mercilessly. All she could see was a vague grey human figure far from her and disappeared into the rain. The echoes of her friends' laughter were still here, yet she could not see them. She looked around, but there was no one in her sight. The scenery diminished and water droplets swarm into her view again.

"Your Highness, we've arrived at the gates," reminded Kai.

Elsa nodded dully and she got out of the limousine. Then she could see Anna waiting for her at the entrance.

"Anna," said Elsa.

"Elsa," said Anna. "Mama has just called to see if we want to join in the dinner at the restaurant nearby. You will come, won't you?"

Elsa gave Anna a weak smile.

"No, Anna," said Elsa quietly. "You can get into the car and go there to meet Mama and Papa."

"What about you?"

"I will ask Gerda to make a simple meal."

"Is that enough?"

"Don't worry, I am alright."

"You don't look good."

"I am, just go. Enjoy yourself."

"Okay, bye Elsa!"

As Anna jumped into the limousine, the limousine drove towards the gates and Elsa watched the limousine disappeared around the corner.


	22. Chapter 22 Sophomoric Chaos

**Reviews, Favourites and Follows! Your support over my story is my motivation. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Oh, one more thing, I have a new poll asking what to write next. Please go to my profile and cast your vote if you have time. I need to plan ahead in order to balance my study and writing. And certainly if you have any great ideas, I don't mind you PM me or collaborate with me on the next story. (To be honest, I am running out of ideas lately, so help me!)**

**I will have to stop for a while and update it again two or three days later. (Picking up summer homework that never helps my study.)**

**Okay, I know I am long-winded, now you may enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa had to admit that freshman was always the worriless time of the university life. Though being a sophomore meant more responsibilities and workload, she enjoyed the time with her roommates. Agata and Beata were always talking about the fashion and the two 'm's—money and men.

Claudine seemed to have never gotten enough sleep for her whole life, her results were almost unbeatable and the professors could only tolerate her slumber in class. Elsa reckoned that they had never seen a student that could get high marks without listening to the lectures.

There were a couple of times when Erik invited her to go somewhere, but Elsa would only go to the libraries or canteen with him, otherwise she would turn him down. To an unknown reason, Elsa did not feel quite comfortable with him around, it seemed that he was trying to monitor her life, making remarks of her daily habits. Whenever he was around, Elsa could feel her heart pumping vigorously and she did not know what to do besides getting away from him.

Agata and Beata suggested Elsa dating him outside the campus, but Elsa did not support the idea. She did not want to affect Erik's lives and allow the media flipping over his personal information, exposing it to the public and make his life uneasy.

"Come on, don't be shy Elsa," said Beata. "Don't tell me that you just want to talk to him like some kind of elementary school children."

"But I can't really do anything else," said Elsa.

"She's the princess," said Claudine while resting on her bed. "And princesses are bound to marry princes. At least that's what happened in the history."

"But it's the twenty-first century," said Agata. "Everyone has their rights to choose whom they love."

"Perhaps not with me," muttered Elsa. "Because the country will be in my hands."

"Being a princess is so much trouble," groaned Beata.

"Correction," said Claudine. "It's the crown princess, normal princess like Elsa's sister will not have such restrictions."

"My sister can surely do whatever she wants," said Elsa quietly.

"Oh look, the student council has sent something," said Beata and she opened the message. "It's about Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day?" asked Elsa with query.

"It says that the headmaster has allowed the student council providing Valentine's sweets packs and cards for students. If necessary, the student council will provide yarns and needles for people who want to knit things for their friends."

"Really?" said Claudine, not interested in any of the things Beata had said. "There're still two weeks before Valentine's."

"People will be getting ready now," explained Agata in a professional tone. "On this day, most girls would receive presents from boys and we would give the boys chocolate."

"Spare me," said Claudine. "I won't do anything like this."

"Perhaps you will receive presents from secret admirers," suggested Beata dreamily. "I know Christoffer will send me a box of white chocolate."

"And Christian will get me a sweet box of milk chocolate," said Agata excitedly.

"Shall we knit scarves for them?"

"I bet they will love it—"

"Hold on," said Claudine. "It's just in the middle of January."

"We need to hurry, or else the student council will not be able to let us choose the colours of the yarns…"

The two immediately hurried out to the corridor and their giggles soon disappeared. Claudine moaned and lay back on her bed, bundled herself with her quilt. Elsa sat down and smiled at her.

"I know you're not a romanticist," said Elsa.

"Are you trying to tell me that I should get myself a boyfriend?"

"If that makes you happier," said Elsa. "I'm sure that you will get married sooner than me."

"Don't you think that I can be an old maid?"

"I know you have tons of admirers, and I am sure that romance will follow you everywhere."

"Don't be silly, you're going to get yourself into marriage when you graduate," said Claudine. "Just don't forget to invite me to your wedding then."

* * *

Valentine's Day came faster than Elsa had imagined. Meretricious pink and red banners were everywhere and Elsa thought she had entered into a wrong place. Claudine had obviously trying to wreck things down but Elsa told her to endure it just for a day.

"I know you will get piles of chocolate," said Claudine as they entered the classroom.

"Come on, yours won't be less than mine."

As they got near to the table, they gawked at the sight of heap of things on the table. Chocolate, sweets, cards, small boxes were piled up on the two's tables. Elsa sat down and wondered how she could carry all those things back to her room.

"Hey, Elsa," said Agata. "We don't mind help you carrying them back."

"We'll ask the janitors to lend us a cart!" said Beata and the two giggled.

"How can I finish all these up?" sighed Elsa while looking at Claudine.

"You're the future ruler and everyone wants to please you," said Claudine. "Me? I really want to throw them away."

"Please me? You know I only like—"

"Dark chocolate," said Claudine quickly. "The more bitter, the better, right?"

"They think I like white chocolate."

"I have to say that you look like the type of person that likes white chocolate."

"Oh, not strawberry flavour again."

"I don't like it either."

"Let's just place them under the desk before Nuts comes in."

"Hold on, now this is the box of dark chocolate," said Elsa and she took the box. "I wonder who gives me this."

"It's easy to see," said Claudine and she pointed at the card. "Erik Hansen."

"How—"

Elsa looked behind and saw Erik smiling at her as thought he had seen through her secret. Elsa bit her lips and quickly pink tinges appeared on her cheek. The frost started to grow and Elsa quickly put everything aside as the professor came in. During the lecture, Elsa could not help thinking that Erik was monitoring her. Claudine was still asleep on her desk and a couple of boys at the front looked back at her once a while. Agata and Beata would giggle and pass their presents to their friends when the professor was not looking.

The lecture finally ended at noon and Elsa started to worry about the heap under her desk. How could she carry them all in front of everyone? For sure, she did not want to get any girls jealous of her.

"Hey, Elsa, we've got two carts!" said Agata at the door, showing them the carts.

Together, the four put everything into the carts and wheeled off to their dormitory.

"I think you two take it back to our room first," said Elsa. "I don't want to make anyone upset."

"We don't mind," said Agata. "We can pretend that we are the ones having so much presents."

"Just make sure you pay us."

"Okay, ten dollars each, no more discussion."

"What? I want fifty—"

"No more discussion or else—"

"Okay."

The two hurried pushed the carts away and Claudine yawned. Then, someone tapped Elsa's shoulder and Elsa jumped a little. Claudine looked at her and then hurried off, leaving Elsa facing Erik.

"Do you like it?" asked Erik.

"Like what?"

"The dark chocolate and the card."

"Oh, yes, erm…I, I like them a lot. Thank you."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too, oh, I didn't get you a present," said Elsa and she searched through her satchel.

"Yours, I know it's tiny," said Elsa and she handed him a heart-shaped chocolate wrapped in shiny aluminium paper.

Erik smiled and then she could see his face getting closer. Elsa head backed a little but it did not help. So she quickly turned around and tried to flee, but Erik held her wrist tightly. She fretted and wriggled, trying to get away. Finally, Erik let go and Elsa swiftly went back to her room. A trail of frost followed behind her until she closed the door, panting hard. Agata and Beata looked at her, wondering what had made her so nervous. Suddenly, Beata seemed to have an idea.

"Did Erik kiss you?" asked Beata.

"Wait what?" asked Elsa, baffled by her question.

"Did he kiss you?" asked Agata.

"Of course not."

The two looked a bit disappointed.

"Aw…I thought he can finally bewitch you with the spell."

"What spell?"

"Love, of course!" exclaimed Beata. "Love can make people blind, and love is the strongest emotion on earth."

"How I wish to have someone like Erik, smart, handsome…and caring…" said Agata dreamily.

"Stop it," said Elsa and she went to her bed, leaving the girls giggling.

"Salaries," said Beata.

Elsa took out some notes from her purse and gave them the notes. The two giggled and went to the desk. Claudine woke up and pulled Elsa aside.

"Did he kiss you?" asked Claudine seriously.

"Who?"

"Erik."

"Of course not."

Claudine looked relief and she smiled.

"What?"

"I really hope that he can be your boyfriend," said Claudine.

"I thought—"

"He's a responsible boy, and I know he can take care of you well."

"You sound like some kind of family members who are about to leave me alone."

"I really wish you can marry off well and rule Arendelle without trouble."

"Ruling? That would take years before I can be the Queen."

"Who knows about tomorrow?"

The two gazed at the blue sky outside the window.


	23. Chapter 23 Travel and Take Flight

**Hey, have you cast your vote yet? Your decision is very important to me! Your decision will affect what I write for the next story! Thank you!**

* * *

Elsa could not imagine that time had passed so quickly. In no time, she graduated from the university. She was glad that her family were present at the graduation ceremony. Anna, who had just finished her college education, had decided to study law just like Elsa. Elsa, who knew deep in her heart that the little sister was trying to sleep through the lessons and only read notes from her notebooks before tests and exams.

For days, she had been wondering if she should enter into law chambers for more experiences. The King had approved the idea but Elsa did not want to become a lawyer at all. She wanted to do something before starting her career in Flosta formally.

Before her graduation, Elsa searched in the internet and found quite a lot of jobs were available. Most of them were part time and office clerks. Some were waitresses and concierges. But Elsa was a princess, and she knew that such jobs would not fit her status. Most certainly, people would be freaked out if they saw the crown princess bowing at them and did what normal people did.

Then she saw something interesting, there was an advertisement about hiring of an au pair, in which Elsa thought it was more like the combination of governess and nanny. The family lived in France, and had two children. It was fortunate as most au pairs were required to know the local language and speak to the children only with local language, the family just stated that they had considered moving to Arendelle in the future, and they wanted the children to familiarize with the culture and language there. Knowing that it would be an interesting job, she made a request to the family and the family had agreed to employ her, despite the fact that she was the Crown Princess of Arendelle.

Anna had wished she could go with Elsa but she needed to get prepared for her university life. The Queen did not want her to go but she knew she had to let go of her daughter. Elsa was just about to phone Claudine about her employment and the phone rang.

"Hey Elsa, it's me, Claudine."

"Oh, tell you something, I'm going to France."

"I'm going to Austria."

"Wait what? I thought you would be an apprentice in the law chambers."

"I want to broaden my horizon before working as a lawyer," said Claudine. "I must be prepared and experienced."

"When will you be leaving?"

"Next Saturday," said Claudine. "What about you?"

"I'm leaving on the same day! I'm taking the morning flight at eleven."

"Me too!"

"Really? What a coincidence!"

"Shall we meet at the entrance at half past nine?" suggested Claudine.

"Are you sure you can be awake at that time?"

"I will have lots of time sleeping when I get into the plane."

"Great, I will meet you there."

Even though Elsa knew she would miss Arendelle, she was looking forward to her new life in Paris. For years, she had wanted to travel on her own but the Queen always said that safety was the requirement. Elsa had to spend an hour persuading her mother that she would be fine.

The limousine drove smoothly on the highway, and Anna perched at the window, looking at the scenery excitingly like a small child. The King and Queen were talking about the current affairs in Arendelle which Elsa did not bother. Within two hours, they reached the airport and Anna jumped out of the limousine, gawking around.

"Mind your manners, Anna," said Elsa. "You're a princess."

"I know, but there's so much to see," said Anna quickly. "I have only been here for twice. Look at the design, it looks so modern and scientific."

"Mama, I'm going to find Claudine first," said Elsa.

She walked around and tried to spot out her friend, then there was a tap on her shoulders.

"Claudine!"

"Elsa, I'm so glad to see you. Look who I have brought here."

Besides Claudine's parents, she could see a familiar figure beside her.

"Erik?"

"It's the least what I can do for you," whispered Claudine.

Elsa blushed and she did not know what to say.

"Let's go with your family," said Claudine.

Anna leapt to the group with the King and Queen. Mr. and Mrs. Walterson could not help chatting with Elsa's parents. Claudine talked with Anna, leaving Erik and Elsa together.

"When will you come back?" asked Erik.

"I don't know, perhaps a year…it depends…"

"You know I will wait for you."

"You don't have to…"

"But I want to, you know what I think, you know."

Elsa bit her lips. She rubbed her hands uneasily. Then the family helped check in and place the luggage on the conveyor belts. Since there's still time left, the two families decided to walk around until half past ten.

"We have to go," said Elsa to her parents.

"I wish you all the best, my dear Elsa," whispered the Queen as she embraced her daughter, while holding back her tears. "You are always my lovely girl."

"I will come back soon," whispered Elsa. "Take good care of Anna."

"We will."

"I will take care of myself. I've grown up."

"Goodbye, sweetie."

The Queen let go of her after kissing her cheek. Erik came forward and took out a box.

"Wear it," said Erik.

There lay a shining pendant and it sparkled under the lights. Erik took it out and helped Elsa wear it.

"Remember to wear it every day."

"…I will."

"I am always waiting for your return," said Erik. "Here's my numbers and address, you can find me if you come back."

"I will."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

Together, Claudine and Elsa entered the departure hall and they looked at the panel on the wall.

"Mine's this way," said Claudine as she pointed at the left.

"I'm on the right."

"We'll part here."

The two faced each other.

"We will definitely meet again soon."

"We definitely will."

"I will contact you when I am free."

"_Moi aussi_."

"Can't wait to speak French now?"

"_Oui_."

"Okay, _tschüs_!"

"_Au revoir_."

Elsa headed to the right and went through the grey tunnel. Her new life was ahead and she knew she would live well for at least one year. She touched the bracelet on her wrist, then she smiled and reached the cabin.

* * *

**Remember to make a review and vote! And if you like my story, please favourite and follow, your actions mean a lot to me. Thank you!**

**One more thing, I will be away at the weekends and I will not be able to post anything or reply anything until Monday. So my last update of chapter will most likely to be on Friday, so watch out.**

**Next chapter Elsa will be enjoying herself in Paris, those who are interested in the place or you actually live (or have been) in Paris, you can check it out on Friday to see if my descriptions about Paris are correct. (I have never been to Paris. XD It's like imagining a foreign place blindly.)**

**See you!**


	24. Chapter 24 Job on Vacation

**Have you cast your vote yet? If not, please go to my profile for the poll, it means a lot to me! Thank you!**

* * *

Paris was considered to be a romantic place and Elsa could surely feel the layback atmosphere. As soon as she got off the plane, she was surrounded by people speaking their musical language. Since her job started on Monday, she would only need to arrive at the family on the next day, so she started roaming around and hired a cab.

After an hour, she reached the love lock bridge and was amazed by the amount of locks at the two sides. There were lovers on the bridge writing down their names on the locks and placed them neatly at their favourite spots. As she walked across the bridge, she walked passed a few book stalls and examined the old French architecture. It was very different from Arendelle's architecture, and it seemed plain when comparing to the majestic buildings in front of her.

She sat at the bench in the Notre Dame and looked at the fountains at ease. The place looked so magnificent that Elsa thought she had gone into the witchcraft school in the books she read. Everything looked so ancient and Elsa thought she could see the priest and nuns walking slowly to the cathedral. The doves would sometimes land on the ground and pecked on the scattered cornmeal that the people in the cathedral cast every day.

As she left the island on La Seine, she headed to the famous bookstore on Paris' Left Bank. The green frame of the store made the place look like a trading post in Elsa's point of view. There were books stacked everywhere, and there were a couple of local people searching for their books at the shelves. To Elsa's surprise, most books were not in French, yet some children were reading them as though they knew perfectly what the books were about. She was fairly interested in a book in which the eight-year-old son was sent to the emergency room and the doctor suspected that the mother intentionally harmed her boy. There was also a book written by Alice Munro that Elsa recognized the author as a Nobel prize-winner.

With the consent of the bookstore keeper, she could stay here for the night, with the condition that she worked in the bookstore for at least three hours. Since she had nothing to do, she agreed. As hours passed by, the number of customers dwindled and only a couple of adults could be seen. Elsa rested for a while at the balcony while reading a book and appreciating the view. Breeze gently kissed her face and she could see quite far from here.

Night broke in and Elsa's stomach growled, the next door restaurant was quaint and lovely, she ordered some pasta. After she had finished her dinner, she went back to the bookstore and checked her mailbox in her laptop. Claudine had reached Austria and she sent a couple of photos of Karlskirche. Elsa could not help stroking the bracelet on her wrist. Then she typed,

_Dear Leif,_

_How's your life in Austria? I bet you are playing with your violin now. I'm in Paris for work. I will stay here perhaps for a year. Will you come around and visit me? I hope to see you soon._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Elsa_

Just when she was about to click the button, she found herself hesitating. Then she turned off her laptop and lay on the sofa, listening to the music in the store.

_Dans un jardin l'enfant, sur un balcon des fleurs_

_Ma vie paisible où j'entends battre tous les coeurs_

_Quand les nuages foncent, présages des malheurs_

_Quelles armes répondent aux pays de nos peurs?_

"_S'il suffsait d'aimer_…" whispered Elsa.

She tried to take off the bracelet but then she could not, so instead, she pulled over her coat and rested for the night.

Early in the morning, she woke up and headed out of the bookstore. Before that, the bookstore keeper, Ms. Whitman offered her some baguette and a coffee. Elsa still hired the cab as she was not familiar with the streets around. The family lived near the Sacré-Cœur, she decided to pay a visit to the basilica before working. After she had walked up the stairs, she could see the Equestrian statue of Saint Louis and Jeanne d'Arc. When she looked back, it seemed that the endless city was just beneath her. Blocks of buildings lined in front of her and everything looked so beautiful and Elsa could not help thinking of Arendelle.

But then, she had to go on.

* * *

The family Paternoster warmly welcomed Elsa. Ernest was the big brother of the family, his little sister Alexandra was the diamond of the family. Mr. and Mrs. Paternoster were foreign ambassadors and the embassy was quite far away from their apartment. Since the parents wanted their children to be sophisticated and have someone to take care of them, they employed Elsa. It was a bit of shock when Elsa told them she was the Crown Princess of Arendelle, but Elsa reminded them to treat her just the same as normal people. The two children did not know her status and Elsa wished they would never know.

Being the Paternosters' au pair was not as difficult as Elsa had thought. All she had to do was accompanying the children to different places and took care of their lives. It was a relief that she did not have to do much housework, Elsa had never needed to do anything until her university life, but living in the dormitory did not have to cook or do the laundry as the university had provided the service, and Elsa had to do her washing occasionally. The parents specially reminded Elsa that they would easily work overtime and she would have to cook the dinner for the family. Elsa did not mind cooking as she had spent time studying recipes before leaving Arendelle.

Ernest, the eight-year-old boy, was always obedient and protective. Whenever his sister was around, he would follow behind her like body guards and would help her fight against any obstacles. Alexandra, three years younger than her brother, was the sweetest girl Elsa had ever seen. She would do whatever she was told like her brother and love sticking around with Elsa. Elsa felt as if they were her dears and would sometimes get them ice-cream from the ice cream truck.

At night, she would watch the children falling asleep and turn on her laptop.

_Dear Erik,_

_How's life in Arendelle? Will you be travelling to anywhere?_

_Life in Paris was brilliant, being the au pair of the family was fun and I have never imagined that working could be that enjoyable. I've contacted Claudine a couple of hours ago, she is roaming around Austria and sends me lots of photos. She is more energetic than she was back then, and I wish that she can keep up this spirit forever._

_I hope to see you soon._

_Best wishes,_

_Elsa_

She touched the pendant on her neck and smiled. The bracelet on her wrist continued glittering even when the lights were out.

* * *

**So is my imagination of Paris correct? If you have been in Paris, please drop a note in your reviews and tell me if my impressions on those tourists spots are correct. (Hopefully I am correct, it'd be so embarrassing that I write it wrong.)**

**Next chapter-Oh no, something is happening...and surely no one will ever be able to imagine the ins and outs of the whole event...**

**Off to travel now! In the meantime, you can guess where I travel to.**

**Remember to make a review, favourite and follow and see you on Monday!**


	25. Chapter 25 Worst Nightmare

**Have you cast your vote yet? If not, please go to my profile and vote! It means a lot to me, thank you!**

* * *

The following months in Paris were pleasant, Elsa had completely blended into the Paternoster family and the two children had treated her as their big sister.

At a quarter to three, Elsa waited at the school gates like any other parents. The parents were chatting with others and the conversation seemed to be unstoppable.

At three o'clock sharp, the children burst out of the school entrance and the swarmed into the crowd of parents.

"Elsa!"

Ernest and Alexandra rushed towards Elsa and Alexandra hugged Elsa's leg tightly.

"Hi, Ernest, hi, Alex. How's school today?"

"Never better," said Alexandra. "I got praised by my teacher because I get _plein marque_ in my test."

"That's wonderful," said Elsa warmly and she patted the little girl's head.

"Bye, Alex!"

"Bye Ernest!"

The other school children waved at the Paternosters children. A woman came towards them with her little boy.

"Hi, Alex," said the little boy politely.

"Oh, this is must Alexandra and her brother Ernest, isn't it?" asked the woman in French.

"_Oui_," said Elsa.

"You look too young to be a mother," said the woman.

"I'm just the au pair," replied Elsa.

"Oh, au pairs," said the woman, realizing that Elsa was not French at all. "_Un excellent travail pour les adolescents_."

"_Oui, merci_," said Elsa. "Come on, children, we have to go."

"Bye, Dominique!" said Alexandra politely and she held Elsa's hand tightly, strolling along the pavement.

"Elsa, can we go and buy an ice cream, _s'il te plaît_?" asked Alexandra.

"Okay, but we'll have to go home after buying, is that a promise?"

"Of course," said Alexandra quickly. "I would love to have _chocolat_, non, perhaps _vanille_ is good too…"

"How about _fraise_?" said Ernest to Alexandra.

"Non, I had strawberry flavour last week, I want to try something different."

"Here we are," said Elsa and put the coins on Ernest's palm. "Here's 15 dollars, it should be enough."

"I will go," said Ernest and he went straight to the counter.

Elsa smiled and watched the two looking at the ice cream machine, Ernest still needed to tiptoe in order to get their ice creams. At one point, Elsa thought of helping them, but then she decided to hold back.

"Okay, go home and do your homework," said Elsa and the two held her hands while licking the freezing cream.

"The vanilla flavour is always the best," said Alexandra sweetly.

"Look at you," chuckled Elsa. "Let me help you."

Elsa wiped the little girl's mouth and Alexandra laughed.

As soon as they reached the house, the children quickly ran to the dining table and put down their school bag.

"Wash your hands and do your homework," said Elsa. "I will salad for you later."

"Yes, Elsa," chanted the children and they quickly spread out their workbooks after washing their hands.

While the children were busy finishing their work, Elsa went to the kitchen and took out some ingredients. With the order of the parents, Elsa was to make healthy snacks after school.

"Elsa, Elsa, please teach me how to do this question," said Alexandra.

"Ask your brother," said Elsa while cutting up the lettuces. "I'm very busy."

"But he says he's busy doing his project," wailed Alexandra. "Please Elsa, please?"

"Okay, so what's the question?"

"I need to match the flags and country names, but I don't know these three," said Alexandra and she showed Elsa the worksheets.

"Let me see," said Elsa and she put the tomatoes and eggs on the chopping broad. "The red one with the moon and star is Turkey," said Elsa.

"What about the red, blue and white one?" asked Alexandra while writing down the name. "Is that Slovakia, or Slovenia, Czech or Russia?"

"That's Serbia."

"What about this one? Is it Italy or Hungary?"

"No, that's Bulgaria."

"Hurray, I complete the worksheet, I can play!" cheered Alexandra.

"Next time you can just look it up in the Atlas."

"What's that?"

"The book that has lots of country maps."

"Daddy's one doesn't have the flags included."

"Shall I buy you one for Christmas?"

"But I want something else for Christmas…"

"How about I buy you an Atlas for birthday and something else for Christmas?"

"Deal!"

The little girl happily trotted off to the dining table and packed her homework. Elsa put all the ingredients into the bowl and put on a little bit of mayonnaise. Then she walked to the dining table and Alexandra cheered. Ernest quickly packed away his homework.

"Did you wash your hands?" asked Elsa.

"I did, just now," said Alexandra and she showed her hands to Elsa.

"What about you, Ernest?"

"Right away," said Ernest and he quickly went into the bathroom.

Elsa placed the bowls and forks onto the table and filled the bowls with salad.

"Can we add more mayonnaise?" asked Alexandra.

"No, that's enough already."

"Okay."

The phone rang and Elsa went to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Elsa, we're coming back now."

"Oh, that's good. Ernest and Alex are having salad now."

"_Excellente_! We will have some take-away at the Italian restaurant," said Mrs. Paternoster. "And of course, we will buy bouillabaisse on the way. But it may take time."

"Take your time, the salad can stop their hungry pangs for at least two hours."

"Okay, _Adieu_!"

Elsa hung up and Alexandra quickly asked,

"Is Mama coming back?"

"Yes, and she promised to get take-away from the Italian restaurant."

"Yeah, I'm going to have spaghetti!"

"I wish we can have bouillabaisse," muttered Ernest.

"Your Mama says she will buy one," said Elsa.

"_Vraiment_?"

"Of course, that's what she says just now."

"Yeah!"

Two hours later, the parents arrived home and put the food on the dining table.

"Mommy, Daddy, I got full mark for my test and the teacher praised me today."

"That's wonderful," said Mrs. Paternoster.

"I'll get the plates and forks," said Elsa.

"Ernest, help me turn on the television please," said Mr. Paternoster.

"Yes, Dad."

The feast began and the family indulged themselves into the lavish dinner. Just when Elsa had finished her spaghetti, she received a phone call.

"Is this Princess Elsa?"

"Erm…yes?"

"I'm Uncle Henrik."

Uncle Henrik? She tried to search through her mind and she could not remember him. Her father had mentioned him before, and all she knew was that Uncle Henrik was her father's brother-in-law. Princess Fulla was King Agðar's sister, and she married off Uncle Henrik at the age of 25. But she died of pulmonary fibrosis unfortunately five months later after wedding. Elsa had never seen him, at least she did not have any memory about him.

"Yes?" asked Elsa with an unsteady voice.

"I'm afraid to tell you that…your parents have…have passed away in the car crash."

* * *

Elsa hid in her room and did not want to come out. Alexandra and Ernest, though not knowing what had happened, knew that they should not bother Elsa for the night.

The news was almost unbelievable, until Elsa turned on her laptop and read the news online. Her hands were shaking, and frost crept slowly onto the floor.

"Elsa?" asked a voice at the door.

Quickly, Elsa removed the frost and went to open the door. It was Mr. and Mrs. Paternoster.

"I'm sorry that happened," said Mr. Paternoster.

Elsa sat at her chair and messaged her temples. Mrs. Paternoster placed something on her hand.

"Mrs. Paternoster, I—"

"Go back to Arendelle tomorrow, your people need you."

"You've always been so kind to me," whispered Elsa.

"We know there's nothing we can help," said Mr. Paternoster. "Please, here's the plane ticket."

"I will go and tell Alexandra and Ernest about my departure now," said Elsa and she hugged Mrs. Paternoster. "Thank you for everything."

* * *

"But why?" asked Alexandra.

"Because I have to go to see my family."

"But why?"

"I'll send you your birthday and Christmas presents," said Elsa.

"I don't want present, I want you to stay."

Tears welled up in Elsa's eyes. Ernest could only stay in silence.

"But I really have to go."

"I love you, Elsa," said Alexandra and she embraced Elsa.

* * *

**Hi, back from travel, those who have been wondering where I have been, I went to mainland China, somewhere in the Guangdong province. I stay in the hotel for the whole weekend doing nothing at all and I can't surf in hotel's bar.**

**Anyway, I am back and will continue writing.**

**Next chapter: Elsa went back to Arendelle, but she was not ready to be the Queen, what would she do then? (Something that a Queen normally won't do.)**

******Remember, reviews, favourites, follows, and see you soon!**


	26. Chapter 26 Ascend the Throne

**Have you cast your vote yet? If not, please go to my profile and vote! It means a lot to me, thank you!**

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

"Elsa?"

Elsa did not answer.

"I know you're here," said Anna, with a bit of misery in her tone. "Please let me in."

The room was dark and there was a blue figure glowing at the door. Frost had occupied the walls and snowflakes fluttered in mid-air. Elsa hid herself her knees.

"Are you going to the funeral?"

This question struck Elsa's heart deeply. Her limbs were shivering and snow flurries kept shooting out, filling the room with absolute coldness. She held her fists tightly and tried to control her emotions swirling inside her.

"Okay, bye…"

The footsteps got lighter and lighter, then faded away completely. Elsa sighed and stared at the walls. She was worn out and could not help closing her eyes. The swollen pain in her eyelids was unbearable, her head was heavy and her sore temples were agonizing.

There was a knock at the door.

"Elsa."

Elsa rubbed her eyes and quickly hid herself at the corner. At this moment, she did not want to be seen. The door swung open and shadow appeared. It walked towards the corner and sat down at the chair.

"You can't hide forever."

Elsa looked at him with immense fear.

"But Uncle Henrik…I am not ready…"

"You must be ready," said Uncle Henrik. "Your people are waiting for you."

"I can't, I can't, I can't rule them, I can't…"

"You are the heir to the throne," said Uncle Henrik. "You have to ascend the throne."

"But I…I don't know how, I…I can't do it."

"But you have to."

"Please Uncle Henrik, help me, please."

She looked at Uncle Henrik with plea. Uncle Henrik sighed.

"I will be your regent until you're ready."

"Thank you."

"Your sister needs you more than anyone."

Uncle Henrik stood up and left. Elsa could only lie on her bed and looked at the ceiling with complexed emotion. Tomorrow would be her enthronement day, and tomorrow would be a change.

But then she was reckless, after struggling in her bed for a couple of hours, she went down the hallway and entered the king's study. Kai and Gerda were standing in front of the King and Queen's portrait, sighing and lowering down the curtains. Elsa's heart twisted and she went pass them with looking back. The King's study was dark and dull, the curtains were drawn down and the room was chill. The sceptre and the orb were gleaming on the old mahogany table. Elsa headed to them, removing her gloves and stretched out her hand.

"Conceal, don't feel…"

As her hand held the sceptre and the orb, the frost crept onto the surface and Elsa swiftly put them back. Crouching at the corner, she covered her face with her palms and the room glowed…

* * *

The media had surrounded the cathedral for more than twelve hours. The cathedral was located at the far north of Arendelle, and it took Elsa an hour to the medieval cathedral by plane. Even though Elsa was the Crown Princess, this was her first visit. The cathedral was ancient and the prominent rose window at the front was its signature.

Anna was not sure if she should smile, she could only follow her sister, with Uncle Henrik behind them. Elsa quickly entered the cathedral and sat down at the front row. Anna looked into her eyes.

"Elsa…"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course…"

"It has been months since your departure to Paris."

"_Je sais_," said Elsa. "But please, do not blame me."

"I won't—"

"No, _ne touche pas_!" said Elsa and she shifted uneasily.

"Elsa, you don't—"

"Just don't touch me…please."

Anna was confused and she remained in silence. Uncle Henrik came by and he nodded at Elsa. Elsa smiled and she stared at the floor blankly. As the bishop came in, everyone stood up and lowered their heads as they heard the King and Queen's name. Elsa closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, the faces were blurry but Elsa did not want to forget, the more she looked into it, she found it blurrier.

"Elsa," whispered a voice.

Elsa looked at Anna dully, wondering what had happened. Anna signalled her to stand at the alter. As Elsa stood in front of the bishop, Anna and Uncle Henrik stood off to one side. After reading through the lengthy passage, the crown was placed on Elsa's head. The sceptre and orb were presented to Elsa on a pillow. She slowly reached for them. The bishop cleared his throat and whispered,

"Your Majesty…the gloves…"

Elsa hesitated and looked at her gloves.

_The media, they were filming._

Breathing nervously, she removed her gloves, placing them on the pillow. With her hands shaking, she took the sceptre and orb, then turned to the people. Everyone stood up and looked at her respectfully. The bishop cleared his throat again and Elsa found the sceptre and orb started to freeze over.

_No, not now, not now._

"Sem hon heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr…Dróttning Elsa af Árnadalr!"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," cheered the crowd.

Through the cheers, Elsa managed to set the sceptre and orb back down on the pillow before anyone could notice the ice. She picked up her gloves and slipped them on, smiling at the people nervously and flashes swarm into her view, she knew she had made it.

Then she was ordered to make a speech, holding her hands tightly, she began, speaking out the words quickly.

"…I will hand over the sovereignty temporarily to my uncle, Prince Henrik, Duke of Frisoya."

The next minute as she walked out of the cathedral, she was surrounded by the media and the citizens.

"There she is! Your Majesty!"

"Long live the Queen!"

"Queen Elsa!"

"Your Majesty, congratulations!"

"Your Majesty, did you hand over the case your of parents' death to Prince Henrik?"

Elsa stopped and her muscles jerked.

"I have asked my uncle to solve the case."

"Your Majesty—"

Before the media could ask anymore questions, Elsa had gotten into the limousine and ordered to the chauffeur to drive away, while Anna and Uncle Henrik would be taking another limousine back home.

"Where do you want to go, Your Majesty?" asked the chauffeur.

"To the countryside, you know the place," said Elsa.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

**Is my Icelandic correct? I hope so, if not, please tell me right away.**

**Next chapter: Elsa went back to her memories, how would she react to nostalgia?**

**Now, you have finished reading the first half of the fanfiction, congratulations!**

**Remember, reviews, favourites, follows, and see you soon!**


	27. Chapter 27 Childhood Memories

After an hour, Elsa got out of the limousine and walked alone along the path. Elsa had wished she could wear something more casual as the gown was nearly touching the bare earth.

The nostalgic place had made Elsa both uneasy yet happy. She tried to recall the days she walked along the path. The path led to the village, the chimneys of the cottages were still breathing out thick grey smoke, yet there was something different. Where were the days she would laugh and run across the fields? Where were the companions that she had played with?

As she went closer to her cottage, tears welled up in her eyes. The cottage was quaint and new as if people living in there had been cleaning the house every day. The smell of freshly made waffles was in the air and Elsa thought of the delicious filmjölk she would have at weekends.

Nothing inside the house had changed, everything was placed so neatly that it looked as though the cottage was a showroom. She could remember the days she crawled up and down the stairs, her parents would lift her up high and the giggles never stopped. She would make her father read story books for her at the fireplace and her mother would sing lullabies at night.

There it was, the bedroom, a little girl's paradise. The bed and cabinets were still there, and the curtains were still brand new. Those days she would have cornflakes with sugar and cream on her bed. And the books—stood neatly on the shelves like those in the libraries. The chest underneath the shelves was where she hid her treasure, plushies, stuffed animals and small toys…Everything was all right, everything was good-humoured and friendly.

Outside the cottage, she would hear the wind blowing freely over the grass. Wild ponies would graze in front of the cottage and birds would stop over and hear the mother singing. There's the tree, the squirrels would sleep in the tree holes. Oh, there were the children, laughing and waving as the train passed by, following the trails until the train disappeared in their sight…

"Mama…Papa…"

Elsa covered her face with her palms and cried bitterly. Why had everything changed?

"You can't run away and hide for ever."

Elsa turned around and saw Erik standing there, looking at her. Elsa wiped away her tears and stood stiffly.

"I didn't say I want to run away or hide," said Elsa.

"But your eyes and emotions have betrayed your thoughts."

Elsa bit her lips and tried to find a good reason to make him go away.

"You want me to go away?" asked Erik.

"No, no, not at all…it's okay, you can stay."

Erik walked towards her and said,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I am."

"Don't lie to me, please."

"I—"

Elsa did not want to speak anymore.

"You can't give your uncle your sovereignty forever."

"Why do I have to be the Queen…"

"You have to rule Arendelle one day…"

"Don't you see? I can't."

Elsa's eyes were filled with despair. Touched, Erik tried to comfort her.

"I know you can—"

"Why do you think I can—"

"Because you are Elsa."

Elsa did not know what to say in this awkward moment.

"You have always been brave, and strong," said Erik. "No matter what you face, you never give up. That's the Elsa I have always known."

"Everything has changed, I can no longer be the Elsa I used to be."

"Why not?"

"I'm the Queen—"

"It's just the title, you are still Elsa, just Elsa in my heart."

"Thank you for your compliment but I—"

Before Elsa could finish her sentence, Erik's lips fell upon her lips. Elsa felt a shiver down the spine. The sudden coldness in her veins made her unable to react, but then her body heated up and she could feel a stirring inside her chest, warm and curious. At once, she wanted another one but then sense came back and she pushed him away. Frost crept onto the damp grass and stretched out. Realizing that she had made a mess, Elsa tried to clear the frost. Then she glared at Erik, warning him to leave.

"Just now you seem to have enjoyed it, don't you want another one?" asked Erik, sniggering at her awkwardness.

"You—you shouldn't have done it in here!"

"You can't say you don't love me."

"Since when I say I love you?"

Erik examined around and step a few steps forward, Elsa backed away but then Erik continued taking his steps. Elsa felt something hard on her back and she realized that she was leaning against the tree, unable to go any further. His breath and deep and slow as if time had gone slower than usual. His warm fingers reached out and slid through Elsa's collarbones. The skin where his fingertips had run pass was burning hot and her face turned scarlet. She had never thought that he could do it so naturally as if it was meant to happen. Out of embarrassment, she pushed away his hand and bit her lips hard. Erik seemed to have fully known she would do that, so his hand retreated and took a step backward.

"You're still wearing my pendant," said Erik, smiling.

"I can give it back to you if you want," said Elsa and her fingers immediately reached for the lock.

"No," said Erik and he shooed her hands away. "If I give this to you, I won't get it back."

"But—"

"My dear Elsa, from now on, I will date you, and only you. I will be your best and only boyfriend, no one will be able to separate us."

Elsa was speechless. She tried to explain but found it hard to give out an appropriate reply. Erik beamed at her and suddenly they were locked in an embrace, Elsa's hands inadvertently clutched his shoulders and they stood there in the fields…

* * *

**I bet the part you like the most is the kiss part, right? (I know, humans need romance more than anything...)**

**Four words to describe the next chapter-Elsa on a date.**

**Reviews, Favourites, Follows and**

**See you!**


	28. Chapter 28 First Time In Life

It was Sunday, and Elsa could finally rest for day. For the whole week she had been invited to different organizations and places for visits and meetings. The whole journey was accompanied by Uncle Henrik and all the decisions were in his hands. Elsa felt relaxed when he was in charge, though sometimes she had better ideas then he had.

She opened her wardrobe and tried to find something casual yet decent. Then she chose a white blouse and black jeans. She looked at herself in front of the mirror and Anna burst in suddenly.

"How do I look?" asked Elsa and she turned around.

Anna had never seen Elsa dressed herself in such clothing and could not help struck by her sister's beauty.

"Elsa, you look…different…it's a good different and you never look so radiant before."

"Thank you," replied Elsa, blushing slightly. "I have never imagined myself dressing in such clothing."

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Anna mischievously.

Elsa avoided her eyes and stared at the wall.

"Nowhere."

"Are you on a date or something?"

"No, no, no, of course not…it's just a—"

"Yes?"

"I've heard that you need to attend the prize presentation of Flosta Children Science Competition, right?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" exclaimed Anna and she hurried to her sister's closet. "Can you lend me your cocktail dress."

"What?"

"The black one! Oh where is it?"

"Hold on, let me get it for you," said Elsa calmly and she took out the dress.

"Oh Elsa, you're a life-saver," said Anna and quickly she tried it on.

"You hair," said Elsa.

"My what?"

"Your hair," said Elsa again and she pulled her sister in front of the mirror.

Anna screamed and panicked.

"Oh no, it's messy, and the prize presentation starts two hours later. What shall I do?"

"Let me help you," said Elsa and she combed Anna's hair as Anna sat down. "I think ponytail looks good on you."

"Yeah, I know," said Anna. "I tie my hair into braids because it's quick and my hair won't get out of place that easily. I really can't tie ponytails with my clumsy fingers."

"There," said Elsa and she beamed at her sister.

Anna gasped with surprise and she examined herself in front of the mirror.

"Remember to bring your things, call me when the presentation ends."

"I will," said Anna and she dashed towards the door.

"The chauffeur's waiting for you downstairs," added Elsa.

"I thought you need it," said Anna.

"You're not going there by foot, are you?"

"Okay, see you!"

Within the blink of an eye, Anna had rushed down the stairs. Elsa signed and she went downstairs. Servants gawked at her and bowed respectfully as she passed by, for they had never seen the Queen so exquisite.

"Your Majesty," said Kai and he bowed as Elsa walked out of the castle. "The chauffeur has just take Princess Anna to the prize presentation."

"It's okay, I'm just taking a stroll down the streets."

"See you, Your Majesty," said Kai and he bowed again.

Elsa walked out of the gates and headed down the streets. As she was lowering her head and walking quickly, people seemed not notice that their Queen was beside them. In no time, she reached the mall and she looked around, people were walking pass her quickly and Elsa could not find him.

"Got you!"

Someone from behind wrapped her and kissed her on the cheek. Elsa squealed a little and pushed him away gently.

"You scared me," said Elsa, trying to hide her happiness.

"Are you?"

"Okay, so where are we going?"

"Don't tell me that this is your first date, my lovely Elsa."

Elsa blushed and glared at him.

"So what?"

"Okay, okay," said Erik. "Just joking around, this is my first date too."  
"Really?" asked Elsa. "I thought you were dating girls already since your first year in the university."

"No, not once, although girls often ask me out."

"I don't think so."

"You have to, I'm pure-white."

Elsa giggled, Erik held her hand and pulled her into the mall. Elsa felt uncomfortable that Erik was holding her hand tightly as if he was afraid that she would get lost.

"Where are you taking me?"

"What about the ice rink?"

"Ice rink? Okay—"

As soon as she reached the ice rink, the memory of Anna gliding on the ice came back and Elsa smiled sweetly.

"What are you thinking?" asked Erik.

"Nothing, just a childhood memory."

"Come on, let's go."

As it was weekends, there were lots of people skating with their children. The lady at the counter could only gawk and stare at them unbelievably as the two asked for ice skates.

"I will help you wear the ice skates," said Erik and he bent over, sliding the skates to her feet.

Elsa did not feel comfortable as she was not used to wear skates while ice skating. Though wearing socks, she could feel the inner parts of the ice skates near to her ankles were piercing into her skin. Still, she did not complain and went to the ice rink.

Some people in the rink were surprised and pointed at Elsa, yelling 'The Queen' and 'Your Majesty' with amazement.

"Do you know how to skate?" asked Erik.

"Of course I know, I am born to be with ice," said Elsa.

Elsa held Erik's hand and they glided through the crowd of people.

"You're a good skater too," said Elsa.

"Not as good as you."

"Stop your flattery," chuckled Elsa. "I have been listening to compliments since born. And most likely, they are just exaggerations."

"Mine's not, you really are a good skater."

The hours flew so quickly that Elsa did not realize that the afternoon period of skating had ended. Elsa laughed and she walked out of the ice rink.

"It was fun," said Elsa as she took off the skates.

"It would not be as great without you."

Just when Elsa's feet reached the wall, she could feel a sharp pain shot from her feet to the her brain. She could not help let out a soft moan.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, it's—"

Erik pulled away her socks and he could see bits of skin torn off near her ankles. He frowned and was ready to pick her up. Elsa gasped and shooed his hands.

"It's…I'm fine!"

"No, you need medication."

"You don't have to pick me up."

Erik quickly put her arm on his shoulder and prop her to the emergency room. The workers there were shocked to see both of them and quickly they treated the wounds.

"Is it bad?" asked Elsa.

"No, just a couple of days and you'll be fine, Your Majesty," replied the workers.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Your Majesty."

As Elsa stood up, the phone rang.

"Anna?...Oh, really?...okay, so where do you want to go?...I'll be there…see you!"

Elsa hung up and stood, Erik propped hep with cautious.

"You don't have to prop me, I'm fine," said Elsa.

"Of course you are not fine!" exclaimed Erik. "You are the—"

Before Erik could continue, Elsa covered his mouth with her hand, warning him not to say anything further. Then Elsa smiled and said,

"I'm going to meet my sister. I'm completely fine and I will go there myself, is it alright for you?"

Erik nodded. Elsa kissed his cheek lightly and she hurried away from the ice rink. Just when Elsa reached the mall entrance, Erik stopped her and asked,

"Wait, when can I meet you again?"

Elsa licked her lips and thought for a while. Then, there were people outside not far, eyeing on them and readying their cameras. Elsa knew something was not quite right and she said,

"Erm…you call me later, okay? And don't come out until the coast is cleared."

Elsa rushed out of the mall and walked across the street swiftly. The people who had been spying on her followed her. It was uncomfortable having so many people behind her, so she quickly turned to the alley and hid herself. The people stopped and looked around for a while, then gave up tracking down the Queen. Elsa sighed and she hired the cab.

The timing was perfect as both of them got out of the vehicles at the same time. They went to the deepest part of the restaurant and Anna beamed at her sister. Elsa frowned and asked,

"What's so funny?"

"Your smile is sweet as honey."

"So?"

"No one except those on a date can have such smile."

"Nonsense, I'm just happy to meet an old friend."

"Who?"

Elsa cleared her throat and read the menu, Anna giggled and said,

"I know you're on a date, I know it."

"What do you want to eat?"

Knowing that her sister wanted to change the subject, Anna nodded and read the menu with Elsa.

* * *

**Expecting another kiss? Sorry, just on the cheek for now. If you want to see them, just wait patiently and they will come.**

**Next chapter-Someone has finally come back...Who? Not telling you...**

**Remember, reviews, favourites and follows!**

**See you soon!**


	29. Chapter 29 The Unexpected Return

A year gone and Elsa enjoyed having Uncle Henrik solving the current affairs in Arendelle. Throughout the whole year, she learnt a lot from her uncle and she had never imagined what it would be without him.

On Tuesday morning, she received a notice from Kai that graduates from Austria would be having an exchange with Arendelle students through a music concert, and the royal family had to attend the concert without doubt. Elsa was not so sure if she could stay awake for the whole concert, she was not the type of person that had a wide knowledge about music, all she knew was playing a few piano pieces and read the bars.

The concert took place at the castle's grand theatre and a few notable people from Austria and Arendelle would be present too, and Elsa knew she was to sit at the front with Anna. She wished the music would be captivating enough to make her stay awake.

At sharp two, Elsa was ready and she headed to the theatre with Anna and her uncle.

"Elsa, the media has been notified of this event, I hope you know that," said Uncle Henrik.

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"Later, the representative of the Austrian graduates would come downstage and you will have to give the person our souvenir, photos are unavoidable."

"I know."

They settled down at the front row after greeting with the other audience. Then the curtains drew and the students from Arendelle came and sit down at the chairs, playing their pieces by heart. After that, they left and the Austrian graduates came and settled down. The young gentleman who played the violin stood beside the conductor and bowed deeply. Then Elsa saw met his eyes, they were familiar, but Elsa could not explain why. It seemed that she had known him since childhood but she had never seen him before, yet the face was familiar.

As he sat down, Elsa gasped with surprise, the snowflake brooch on his left chest was shining brightly and she immediately recognized it.

_Could it be him?_

Elsa could only stare at him for the rest of the performance, completely ignoring the music. The bracelet on her wrist was sparkling brightly, she clutched it tightly and did not let go. There was a sharp pain in her chest and she could hardly breath, frost began creeping onto the ground and Elsa tried her best effort to control it.

_Then I'll come back and play the violin to you, and just for you._

Why had it become so far away and sounded strange? Thought it was just a couple of years ago, she had almost forgotten it, then he triggered the memory again.

The music stopped and there was a round of applause, Elsa clapped dully with the audience as the group of Austrian graduates stood up and bowed deeply. Then, she could see the violinist was glancing at her. Then he came down and faced Elsa, smiling. Then he shook Elsa's hand.

His hand was warm and familiar, and Elsa knew it.

"Your Majesty, please stand beside the representative and we'll take a couple of photos," said the journalists.

After handing him the souvenir, Elsa stood beside him, smiling reluctantly. As soon as the journalists had taken enough photos, Elsa quickly left the theatre and took off the bracelet, Leif came and clutched her wrist.

"Elsa, don't you recognize me?" asked the gentleman.

"Let go, please."

"I'm Leif, Leif Carlson, " he said. "We've been friends since childhood, we met on a competition and we were classmates at the college…"

"Please, let go."

"Why have you taken off your bracelet?"

Elsa was struck, then she took it out from her pocket and placed it into his palm.

"I'll give it back to you."

"What has happened to you?"

"Nothing, just let me go."

"No, there's something, you've said you will wait for me to come back."

"It's in the past now, and it has to go."

"Elsa, listen to me—"

"Elsa!"

Elsa turned around and saw Erik coming towards them. Elsa quickly withdrew her hands.

"You must be the one of the Austrian graduates, _guten tag_!"

"Good afternoon, I live in Arendelle before studying in the music academy in Austria."

"Oh, that's good."

"Elsa and I are very close friends since we are in elementary schools, and we become classmates in college."

There was a flicker of jealousy in Erik's eyes.

"That's nice," said Erik politely then he turned to Elsa. "Are you ready?"

"Erm…yes?" said Elsa hesitantly, she was not sure if she should go with Erik at this moment.

"Excuse me, I have asked Elsa out today so…please be excused."

Leif watched Elsa and Erik walked away and slowly disappeared around the corner.

"Erik, I don't think we should go away just now when we were with Leif," said Elsa with a frown.

"No regrets," said Erik. "We've arrived at the restaurant, and now we can enjoy our lavish meal."

"He's my—"

"Friend, and just friend."

Elsa bit her lips. She rubbed her hands with unease under the table, but Erik seemed to have noticed her discomfort.

"I know," said Erik slowly in a whisper. "He maybe your first lover, but like what you have said, it's already in the past, and we have to live in the present and look into the future."

"I know," said Elsa with worries. "But I…I don't think I have put down the…the…the feelings of him."

"At least you have put down the bracelet."

"You know?"

"That day when I asked about your bracelet, you ran away. I can guess how important the bracelet is to you. And your sister somehow leaks out the information."

"Anna…" sighed Elsa. "She is always like that."

"Elsa, let me tell you one thing. I won't mind if you choose Leif over me if you think that is the best with you," said Erik. "But I don't want this complexed relationship going on and on. This will definitely hurt all of our feelings and even affect those around us. In the end, everyone suffers."

Elsa nodded.

* * *

**Nervous now, right? Who would Elsa choose?**

**Next chapter-The Decision!**

**Don't hate me because of the choice Elsa makes, today is my day, one year older, so be merciful!**

**Remember, review and favourite and follow!**


	30. Chapter 30 The Decision

"Elsa?"

Anna opened the door and found her sister sitting on her bed, wrapping her knees with her arms, meditating.

"Elsa," said Anna and she got onto Elsa's bed. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Are you making the decision between Erik and Leif?"

"I don't know," said Elsa. "Both of them have been very nice to me. And I have never imagined there're still people that would actually care if I suffer."

"Well at least I care," muttered Anna.

"I really don't know whom I shall choose," said Elsa while frowning. "One is about fun and another one is about a promise. I've promised to wait for Leif, but…but I don't want to miss the fun."

"Well then, follow your heart!"

"I'm the Queen, I can never follow my heart!"

"Of course you can, it's just how you think about it," explained Anna. "It's like in the old times, you have to marry a prince who can be old, ugly, obese, or cruel. But now you can choose, the choice is in your hand."

Elsa looked into Anna's eyes, they were sparkling with hope.

"Perhaps it's time to make the choice," said Elsa.

"There's no right or wrong in love," said Anna. "There're only regrets and happiness."

"You sound like a love expert."

"Not me, my friend is the love expert."

"Let me guess," said Elsa interestingly. "Who is the love expert that you would want to listen to?"

Anna blushed.

"I'm just giving you advice," said Anna quickly, then the phone rang. "Hello? Oh, yes…I'm coming…bye!"

Elsa giggled.

"Is he the boy in this photo?" asked Elsa with a chuckle as she picked up the photo on the bed.

Anna gasped and she took it back.

"Where did you get that?" asked Anna nervously, putting the photo nicely back into her pocket.

"Next time you should seal your pocket," said Elsa. "So he's the love expert, when can I meet him too?"

"Just solve your love relationship first," said Anna and she went away with embarrassment.

Elsa chuckled as the footsteps of going downstairs faded away.

She had finally decided to meet Leif alone.

* * *

First, she asked Leif to come out to their alma mater, since it was in summer, students were enjoying their holidays and only a few came back for playing sports. They walked to the playground, watching children playing around with basketballs.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" asked Elsa. "Those days at the college were beautiful like oil paintings."

"It is," said Leif. "Perhaps we can ask some painters to paint one."

"I 'm still recalling the memories of the summer bridging course," said Elsa and she went upstairs. "You and I, resting at the balcony, with Hilda…"

"Yes, Hilda…"

They stood at the balcony and looked at the resplendent view. The ocean was quite and Elsa thought she could hear the seagulls creating a harmonious symphony. The white waves crashed the coast and the ocean glittered under the bright sun. There were the sparse clouds in the sky, thin and long with curly hooks, silky like cottons being torn off. The white houses were still there, with dark blue roofs. In the middle of the ocean, there were tiny dots of fleeting yachts with white canvases sailing freely.

"This is exactly like _The Cliff Walk at Pourville_," said Elsa.

"Only we are not on the cliff."

"Leif."

Leif looked at Elsa, who was still facing the ocean.

"I know I have promised to you that I will wait for you," said Elsa. "And I know promises are to keep."

"But then Erik came into my life, he made my life wonderful in the university, though there were times he teased me, but then he was nice and I forgave him."

"From his caring behaviour, I can tell he is dependable," said Leif.

"You are dependable too," said Elsa. "And starting from the day I met you, you have always been helpful and in my eyes, you are always a gentleman."

"You flattered me."

"No, you really are a gentleman," said Elsa. "I remember that day you helped me out with my sore feet."

"That was long long ago."

"And for once, I have thought that we can be more than just friends."

"Me too," said Leif. "Those days when I was in Austria, I thought of you every day, I thought you while having lessons, playing the violin, sleeping. My mind was filled with your face."

"I'm sorry that I can't keep the promise," said Elsa, there were tears welling up in her eyes. "I thought I can wait but I was wrong. Very wrong."

"There's no right or wrong, all I can say is I am not as good as Erik, and he wins in this race."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me," said Leif. "Elsa, I congratulate you on finding your prince charming, and…I sincerely hope that you can have a wonderful time with Erik, Your Majesty."

"Thank you," said Elsa.

"Would you come and see me off?"

"Are you going somewhere again?"

"Back to Austria, my friend is waiting for me there."

"I see, when?"

"Next Wednesday, half past two in the afternoon."

"I will."

"Thank you, Elsa."

* * *

In Wednesday afternoon, Elsa arrived at the airport with Erik. The pendant on her neck shone brightly and Elsa saw Leif at the departure hall. Elsa walked towards him and smiled.

"Glad I can meet you for the last time," said Leif.

"We will meet again, I assure you."

"We will see," said Leif and he took out the bracelet.

"What are you—"

Leif placed the bracelet in Elsa's hand. Elsa gasped and she looked at Leif with puzzlement.

"I will let you keep it," said Leif. "It's the symbol for our friendship and our history. Even when I am far away from you, I hope this can let you recall those happy days and remember that I am still your friend."

"Thank you."

"Erik," said Leif. "I place Elsa in your hands, please take care of her."

"Hey, I'm not a pet," said Elsa.

"You are a lovely little feline," said Erik, touching her nose with his finger. "And I will always take good care of her, no matter how."

""Your promise gives me the chills," chuckled Elsa. "Anyway, I wish you all the best, Leif, and I hope you can find your true love."

"Perhaps I have found one already," said Leif and he looked at the message in his phone, then he turned and left. Then suddenly, a poem flashed in her mind and she could not help speaking it aloud.

"Quietly I take my leave just as I quietly arrive," said Elsa in perfect Mandarin. "Gently I flick my sleeves, not even a wisp of cloud will I bring away."

"What's that?" asked Erik. "It sounds so poetic. Perhaps I can check it online tonight."

"Zài bié kāngqiáo," replied Elsa. "By Xú zhìmó. You would also love it and understand why I recite this at this moment."

* * *

**Wow, exactly 1200 words for this chapter. (excluding the words in bold.)**

**Next chapter-Now things are settled for Elsa, what about Anna?**

**Feeling excited? Keep that spirit till the next update! But don't get so excited that you can't even get to sleep.**

**Oh well, medical check-up tomorrow, the doctor says he thinks I get arthritis at the pelvis, but I don't feel anything at all, probably the x-ray has misled him.**

**Also, I am going to post another story in these few weeks (most likely Sunday), it's called 'The Survivor' and I think you all will like it as it is so breathtaking that I think I won't be able to breath well if it is made into a movie.**

**But then, the chapters will only be uploaded on Sunday, about 12-1am (BST), 8-10pm EDT (US East Coast) and 5-6pm PDT(US West Coast). Or like usual, 2-3pm (BST), 10-11am EDT (US East Coast) and 7-8am PDT(US West Coast). It really depends if I need to go somewhere for that two hours, so follow or favourite the story once you see it if you are sure that you want to keep on reading. Or you find your way to get to my story.**

**Reviews, Favourites and Follows and see you!**


	31. Chapter 31 Lovely Boyfriend

For the whole week, Anna had been going out early and coming back late. Elsa knew she was dating with the so-called 'love expert', whenever Elsa mentioned the phrase, Anna would blush and try to hide her smile, then she would swiftly change the subject or simply walk away. Finally, Elsa had to ask Anna to invite the young gentleman to come over and have a chat.

Anna knocked at the door and she burst into Elsa's study.

"El—I mean, Your Majesty," said Anna. "I hereby present Mr. Kristoff Bjorgman, erm…friend of mine."

"Your Majesty," said Kristoff and he bowed.

"You must be the 'love expert' my sister Anna has mentioned," said Elsa and she eyed on Anna.

Anna gave a weak smiled and looked at Kristoff, who shot a glare at Anna, then he said,

"Thank you for your compliment, but I am not really an expert on the subject."

Anna rolled her eyes, Elsa smiled at her sister's silly behaviour and asked her to go out for a while. Anna unwillingly went outside and Elsa ordered Kai guard at the door. Knowing that there were no opportunities in eavesdropping with Kai being the guard, Anna leaned against the wall opposite to the room and wondered what on earth her sister would say to Kristoff.

In Elsa's study, Kristoff sat nervously on the wooden chair, every time when he moved a little, the eerie creaking would come out from the chair and echoed for quite a while. Though knowing that the Queen had ice powers as Anna had mentioned, he was not sure if the Queen would use it on him. Elsa sat down in front of him and said,

"Kristoff," began Elsa. "I am going to address you by the name Kristoff, is that comfortable for you?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," replied Kristoff quickly, knowing that saying no would not be an appropriate option.

"So what do you do or shall we say, what is your occupation?"

"Erm…Ice Cream Shop owner?"

Elsa smiled, no wonder why her sister was out for such a long time every day.

"My sister must be always creating troubles around at your shop, isn't she?"

"No! No! Not at all," said Kristoff immediately. "She always tried to help out with my shop business. Things could not be better without her."

Elsa knew what Anna could have done in the shop exactly, she could imagine her sister smashing the utensils accidentally and mixed up things so frequently that one always wondered how she could end up in such disaster. But that did not mean Anna was dim-witted, all happened mostly because of her playful and inquisitive character.

"So how is your ice cream business," asked Elsa calmly.

"Excellent, Your Majesty," said Kristoff stiffly. "Planning to have an expansion."

"Wonderful," said Elsa. "But you must be reminded that being the prince means visits and royal duties."

"Your Majesty, I have no intention in being the prince or—"

"You mean you have never thought about marrying Anna?" asked Elsa seriously.

"Your Majesty, I—"

"Your girlfriend is a princess, my only sister," said Elsa. "Though dating with a princess is not a big deal, but you should think about the future."

"Your Majesty, I have thought about marrying Princess Anna," said Kristoff. "But I know I am not well-prepared yet, and I just can't stop the my shop business after marriage—"

"You can continue your shop business, I assure you," said Elsa. "It's just that you have to attend royal duties and you cannot stay at your shop for the whole day."

When Kristoff heard this, he was relieved.

"Do you have anymore enquiry?" asked Elsa.

"No, no."

"Good, shall we have dinner at the dining hall?" said Elsa. "The cook has the new menu."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Kristoff.

The door swung open and Anna rushed to Kristoff. Elsa smiled and said,

"We are going to the dining hall."

"Oh really?" exclaimed Anna. "That's…wonderful!"

"I will wait for you two at the dining hall, the dinner starts at six sharp, is that clear?" asked Elsa and Anna nodded.

"Is Erik having dinner with us too?" asked Anna.

"I have invited him and he will be coming," said Elsa and Kai followed her downstairs.

"Who's Erik?" asked Kristoff.

"Elsa's boyfriend," said Anna. "She doesn't like people saying out loud that Erik is her boyfriend but surely everyone knows that well."

"I don't know she is that shy…"

"So what did my sister say?" asked Anna, widening her eyes.

"Erm…nothing," said Kristoff. "Just a couple of reminders."

"What reminders?"

"Telling me to watch out to see if you are making a mess in my shop again," said Kristoff. "Last time you nearly wrecked my fridge."

"Hey! That was an accident!" yelled Anna as they went downstairs. "I told you that time I was trying to see what flavours you have!"

"But then the ice cream melted," said Kristoff. "What about last time you smashed into my counter?"

"That was an accident," argued Anna. "The floor was slippery!"

"Maybe you should say your feet are slippery."

"Hey!"

Anna pinched Kristoff's shoulder, it seemed that he was made of iron and her pinching is barely a nibble on his skin. Kristoff laughed,

"Okay, okay, those were accidents."

They went to the dining hall and saw a gentleman sitting beside Elsa. Kristoff knew he was Erik and thus nodded at him politely.

"You must be Kristoff Bjorgman," said Erik. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's my honour to meet the future King."

Elsa blushed slightly and Erik cleared his throat.

"Surely we would want to know how you meet the young lady here," said Erik. "Would you mind sharing your experience?"

The servants placed the dishes on the table and left the hall quickly. Kristoff answered everything Erik had asked, only he discovered that Elsa was not talking much and she only talk to her sister in a barely audible voice once a while. All these time, he reckoned that the Queen was majestic and so assertive that one could not turn down her suggestions or opinions, but now he knew she was just a normal young lady who cared her sister to bits.

* * *

**Last Friday when I reached the hospital, I thought I would only need three test tubes for exsanguination, but turned out the nurse took out six tubes and the wound is still aching...poor drawing blood skills...well, I will have to wait if the doctor says I really have arthritis at my pelvis...  
**

**Next chapter-Oh no, someone's going to be sick about that...**

**And also, my new story The Survivor first chapter is out, you may want to check it out.**

**Reviews, favourites and follows please!**

**See you!**


	32. Chapter 32 Bedridden

Elsa was delighted that Erik asked her out for night sky viewing. It was a rare opportunity as most of the time she would be staying in her study or visiting different organizations. And she had wanted to spend a night out with Erik.

The destination was quite far away from the castle, though Elsa wanted to go there herself, Kai insisted making her going there by the limousine. But then as soon as she reached the destination, she ordered the chauffeur to wait for her at the road and she walked into the pastureland.

There was no one at sight and the land was silent, with a few cicadas whistling their harmonious symphony. Elsa chose to sit under a tree and glanced up at the sky, there were stars twinkling and everything seemed to be peaceful. The phone did not ring and Elsa began to worry, Erik had never been late. He was always on time and arrived at the spot at least half an hour early, preparing everything for Elsa.

"Perhaps he is busy doing his work," said Elsa. "Probably he's coming now."

So she waited for another couple of minutes. The time seemed to have gone slower than usual, whenever she tried to call Erik, all she could hear was the robotic voice.

"_I am sorry, the number you have dialled is not available at this moment, please call back later…_"

Finally, she opened the message box and typed,

_Dear Erik,_

_If you are not free tonight, we can come out again next time. Don't worry, just continue your work._

_Elsa_

Though Elsa sent it, there was no reply and Elsa was a bit disappointed, still she persuaded herself that Erik was just too busy to check his message.

Hours passed and still Erik had not arrived, Elsa began to worry if something went wrong.

"No, please no, nothing will happen, he'll be fine," said Elsa.

The temperature immediately dropped and the dews on the grass quickly froze and thin layers of whiteness surrounded them. Elsa could only look at them dully, not doing anything to help the situation.

Light drizzles fell upon her skin and she looked up. The stars had hidden behind the thick grey clouds and it seemed that the storm would come in any minute. Elsa wanted to leave, but then she thought of Erik, then she stayed.

The drizzles developed into showers and Elsa had to run for shelters. She went to the gazebo nearby and twisted out water from her clothes, her clothes were soaked badly and she could not help shivering. She took out her phone and tried to call Erik, still no one answered and she frowned.

"Erik, where are you?"

The limousine was far from the gazebo and most likely it could not drive to the gazebo. Just when she tried to call the chauffeur, her phone was out of battery and Elsa bit her lips.

"Really?"

She leaned against the pillar and slid down to the floor, regretting that she did not bring a coat outside. The place was getting colder and Elsa knew she would get sick soon.

The night was long and boring, the rain got heavier and she could not see anything far away. Since born in the royal family, she had never imagined herself ending up in a gazebo helplessly, drenched and alone. Water was still dripping down from her hair and hair kept falling down and tickled her eyes no matter how many times she tried to plaster her hair back.

Her senses were slowly getting numb, and darkness intruded…

Then there was a surge of warmth on her lips, and it spread onto her face and her hand. The cataleptic veins were activated suddenly and blood ran to her brains again. As she opened her eyes, the image of a face swarm into view. Erik's eyes were filled with worries and Elsa could not believe what she saw.

"Is this a dream? I must be near to heaven," whispered Elsa.

"Elsa, wake up," said the voice.

"It must be, I'm going to meet my parents…"

"Elsa, wake up, it's me Erik."

The face got blurry again and darkness invaded and blinded her vision…

* * *

The smell was strange, yet Elsa felt comfortable with its presence. As she concentrated more, she could recognize the disinfectant smell, it was fresh and reminded her of the plastic gloves in the hospital…

The sudden thought woke her up and she found herself staring at the white ceiling, yet she felt peaceful and calm.

"Elsa."

She looked at the right and saw Erik staring at her with anxiety.

"Erik," said Elsa lifelessly, her voice was a bit hoarse and followed by a series of cough.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, just a little tired."

"You passed out last night at the gazebo," said Erik. "The doctor says you need some rest."

"Where's Anna?"

"Coming."

"I want to go."

"No, you can't," said Erik. "You have just recovered from high fever, the doctor suggests at least two days of hospitalization."

"What? I can't—"

"You have to, no argues," said Erik. "I have brought you some soup, drink it while it is still warm."

Erik took out a container and opened the lid. The hot steaming soup made her mouth water and Erik fed her a spoonful.

"I own you," whispered Elsa. "I can never repay the debt."

"You can, after your recovery," said Erik. "Just a kiss at the lips will do."

Elsa blushed and tried to pinch him, but as her finger touched his skin, she had lost all her energy and could barely tickle him.

"Look at you," said Erik. "You don't even have the energy to pinch me."

"Just some rest will do."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Nothing."

"You are going to starve yourself."

"I am not in the mood of eating."

"I will go to the restaurant to get you something. Just be careful."

He gave Elsa a light kiss on the forehead and headed out of the ward. After a while, Anna came in with Kristoff.

"Elsa," said Anna and she sat down beside the bed, holding Elsa's arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Lucky that Erik picked you up in time last night."

"Yes, it is fortunate."

"Good that you feel well now."

"Just go and enjoy your time with Kristoff, I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure?" asked Anna, then she looked at the container on the table, suddenly she smiled and looked relieved.

"Okay, just be careful."

They left the room. Elsa stared at the white ceiling again, then she looked at the windows. It was sunny outside, yet she could only lie on the bed and watch the sunray penetrating through the curtains.

"Elsa."

Elsa looked at the door and saw Erik came in with a lunchbox in his hand. He sat down beside Elsa and placed his palm on her forehead.

"Good, no more fever," said Erik.

"I'm okay, you don't have to worry that much."

"I've bought you some congee," said Erik. "Have some."

Erik opened the lid and carefully, he spooned a little congee and blew at it gently. Then he stretched out his arm and made Elsa swallowed the congee. As the warm liquid went through her throat, blood started to flow again and warmed up her body. It was so tasty that Elsa finished the whole bowl.

"I'm sorry that I bother you," said Elsa.

"No, it's my entire fault," said Erik. "It was me who called you out for night sky viewing. I should have called you, but I was too busy and I had to stay at the office until the work was completed. But then, I could not call you—"

"My phone is out of batteries," said Elsa. "I know you are busy, so I just left you a message, I don't want to disturb you."

"I saw that, so I came at once the work was finished."

"It's nothing, don't blame yourself for it."

There was a knock at the door and the doctor came in.

"The results are out, Your Majesty," said the doctor. "The tuberculosis and bronchitis results are negative."

Elsa and Erik were relieved.

"Your Majesty, we suggest you to stay till tomorrow and you are allowed to discharge from the ward then."

"Thank you," said Elsa.

"Remember to rest a bit more at home until you are fully recovered."

"I will."

The doctor left the ward. Erik smiled at Elsa and he clutched her hand.

"Thank goodness, you're good."

"I am always fine, you are just worrying too much."

"Never underestimate the power of disease."

"But never underestimate my body's condition," said Elsa. "I may look weak but I am strong."

Elsa coughed and Erik stroked her back.

"Strong?" said Erik. "Don't say that word until you recover."

"You know sometimes you are really annoying."

"Annoying? That's too nice for me."

"So what do you suggest?"

Erik's face got nearer and nearer to Elsa's.

"Despicable," said Erik and his lips fell onto her lips.

Elsa shivered and quickly she pushed him away, her cheeks reddened.

"You—you—you say you will wait till I recover."

"I can't wait for that long."

Elsa clenched her fists and tried to argue back.

"You—you—you are so contemptible! Go away!"

Erik laughed happily as if he enjoyed teasing the lady in front of him.

"Are you sure you don't want another one before I go?"

Elsa pushed him away and Erik's snicker slowly disappeared as he went outside the ward.

* * *

**First day of school, from eight to half past four, what a nightmare...and there's dictation tomorrow...(Really? Dictation on first lesson when your teacher haven't yet known your name?)**

**I think I am going to be sick, yep, sore throat again, and it always comes with fever. (What a coincidence that Elsa is also sick.)**

**Next chapter-Something's going to happen, and it's not good...**


	33. Chapter 33 Bonfire

One year gone and Elsa felt extremely comfortable of her life. Though knowing that she would one day have to get back the sovereignty, she did not want to retrieve it that early.

At the morning, she would stay in her study and read books and sometimes newspaper, Kai would sometimes bring coffee or tea to Elsa and Anna would often bumped in and chatted with her even though Elsa wished to be alone as her sister was too hyperactive in her opinion.

Elsa had to admit that she did not like the duty of going to the parliament as a spectator. Uncle Henrik had everything under control and the people in the parliament supported him, though Elsa had heard from the servants that Uncle Henrik had offered something to the parliament members. But since there was no obvious evidence, Elsa could only let him do whatever he thought it would be good to the country.

On the usual Friday, Elsa was in her study, meditating. She would think about those lovely school days and those vague memories of the little cottage. They were lovely and Elsa enjoyed indulging herself into them until someone brought her back to reality.

Then there was someone knocking at the door and Kristoff burst into the room with Anna and Kai at behind. Kai looked worried but then Elsa nodded at him, assuring him that everything would be under control. Anna tried to calm Kristoff but without success.

"Why did you do that?" yelled Kristoff, his shaking voice was filled with pain and anger.

"Do what?" asked Elsa.

"Don't play innocent in front of me," said Kristoff. "You know the best."

"I didn't do anything, what happened?"

"What happened?" said Kristoff with a sneer. "Shame on you, asking such question."

"Kristoff, just—"

"Enough, Anna."

Anna looked at Kristoff and she bit her lips. Kristoff glared at Elsa and she could feel a chill down the spine, paralyzing her.

"Kristoff, I don't know what you mean."

"Humph," said Kristoff. "See for yourself."

He slammed a newspaper on Elsa's table, pointing at the big title on the headline. Elsa could not believe her eyes.

"Wait, this, I—"

"What do you have to explain?" shouted Kristoff. "You order that lousy man to eliminate the Saami. You know that I am also a Saami, that's genocide and we will never succumb!"

"I didn't do anything!" protested Elsa. "I don't know anything about this. I have to ask—"

"What do you have to ask? You two are nothing more than filthy dictator who wants to kill everyone."

"Wait, no—"

Kristoff stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Anna looked at the door, then her sister.

"Elsa," said Anna. "Is that you who order Uncle Henrik to do this?"

"No, of course not! I have never thought of killing anyone…"

"Why would Uncle Henrik propose it to the parliament?" asked Anna. "Now there are more than half of the people in the parliament agree with this, and the proposal will be legal if two-thirds of them vote for yes."

"I have to speak to Uncle Henrik," said Elsa.

"But he's out of Flosta, you can't find him now."

"Then I will have to go to the Saami society."

"But Elsa, they will think that it is you who—"

"I will convince them, to show that I am not the Queen they reckon."

"I will accompany you."

"No, stay in the castle, I will go with Erik."

"But Elsa—"

"No more discussion."

Elsa hurried out of the study and took out her phone.

"Erik, I need you this instant, come as soon as possible—"

"Elsa, I saw that in—"

"Just come."

"...Okay. I am coming."

Within an hour, Erik rushed into Elsa's study.

"Elsa, is this about—"

"Yes," said Elsa. "This is not my decision and he did not tell about a thing about it beforehand."

"Did you ask Kai to prepare to declaration of your innocence?"

"I have, but what's the use? They won't believe me."

"But that's the only method."

"No, there's another way."

"What?"

"I want you to accompany me to the Saami community."

"Wait, are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am very sure about that and no one can stop me. Is there any questions?"

Erik held Elsa's hand tightly, then he said,

"I will always protect you."

Elsa looked at him and tears ran down to her cheeks and her chin. Erik raised his arm and dried her tears with his long fingers. Then slowly, Elsa rested her head on his shoulder, with her hands wrapping around his waist shakingly. Then his finger hovered on her lips. His fingers were cold and Elsa could feel heat stirring on her lips.

"I am sorry that I bother you that much," whispered Elsa.

"No, it's okay," said Erik. "I am your boyfriend, no matter what, I will protect you from danger."

"Sometimes your words are so…wonderful that…I think it's only a dream, and you will disappear as soon as I wake up."

"It's real, everything is real."

"You are just too good to be true."

"Not that good."

"I don't know how I can get on without you."

"You can, you are strong."

"No, I am not. Without you, I am…I am nothing. Without you in my life, I don't know what I should do."

"You praise me too much."

"It's true, I can't do much without you," said Elsa. "Though I think that I should not have relied on you that much."

"I wish you can be dependant for always."

"Don't you want me to do something great all by myself?"

"I wish that you can always rely on me, so that I can always be with you."

"Stop your sugary words," chuckled Elsa. "Come on, we have to pack our luggage."

Just when Elsa wanted to leave the study, Erik pulled her back and clutched her arms, then he gave a light kiss on her nose. Elsa giggled and turned her head away, Erik smiled and his lips touched her cheek.

"Stop it, Erik, I have to get prepared."

"Just for a little longer…"

"No, Erik, no more kisses, I need to go."

After delivering his last kiss on her cheek, he let go and Elsa left the room quickly, her cheeks were burning red until she got back to her bedroom and started packing her luggage.

* * *

**I know this incident can be ridiculous, but this is the only way to offload someone...**

**You know what will happen next, so I am not going to tell the summary of the next chapter.**

**If you are newcomers of this story, please take a look at my other story 'The Survivor', I will publish the chapter on every Sunday, but I cannot promise I can update it regularly a couple of months later, my schoolwork is getting quite burdensome.**

**See you soon!**


	34. Chapter 34 The Abandoned

Without hesitation, Elsa bought the plane ticket. Though Elsa wanted Erik to stay at the hotel instead of going everywhere with her, he insisted accompanying her until everything was settled.

Ladnera was located at the very north of Arendelle, a small county at the border. One had to reach the area for at least three hours by plane, not to mention how long it would take to go up to the mountains and meet the people. The Saami people had been living at the mountains since Arendelle's establishment. They were always considered to be the origins of Arendelle and their presence is a huge contribution to Arendelle. She remembered clearly that her father had mentioned that the royal family sought for Saami people's wisdom hundred years ago. Uncle Henrik's was no about provoking the emotions of the people.

Inside the car, Elsa looked at the scenery outside, there were ruins everywhere after the huge uprising since the decision was made in the parliament, red banners written tin traditional Saami were hung on the walls and Elsa knew exactly what they meant without needing to know the language.

"I should not have given him the authority," said Elsa bleakly.

"It's not your fault—"

"It is. I was the one who allowed him to rule over Arendelle on behalf of my name."

"It's okay, no one is going to blame you."

"Then I am going to blame myself for such mistake."

Erik sighed.

"You don't have to blame yourself."

"It was me who start all these," said Elsa. "Now it is time for me to end them."

Erik clutched her hands.

"Mr. Anson," said Elsa. "Drive to the chief."

"Are you sure, Your Majesty?" asked the driver. "Wouldn't it be better if you go to the people first?"

"This is the only way, I have no choice."

The car stopped in front of a wooden hut at the hill top. Elsa looked around, though it was small, she could not help liking it. The old man at the door was chiselling up a wooden statue by a small iron spade, spitting out chewed wood pieces. He glared at Elsa and grunted like an old dog, pointing at the inside. Inside the hut, it was a lot warmer than outside and Elsa had never expected it to be that cosy.

The room of the chief was different from what the driver had mentioned about his home. All of the basic furniture was in the spacious room, a couple of tall cabinets leaned nicely against the wall, and Elsa knew that they had to be at least a hundred years old. There were old leathered books on the shelf and Saami words everywhere on the walls.

She only had one second to look around because she was aware that the man sitting in an armchair beside the table was watching her intently. The white beard had covered half of his face and the deep grooves on his forehead had given away his age. Elsa stood before him, nodded at him respectfully and Erik did so with hesitance.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" asked the old man. "Trying to kill me in order to go on successfully with your plan?"

"Stuoris," said Elsa. "I know I am not welcomed in this community, and most likely I am not welcomed in this house too."

"Still, you are the guest. State your purpose."

"I—I apologize for the policy my uncle has implemented."

"Do you think apologies can make you get through everything?"

"I know apology is not enough for such mistake," said Elsa. "I will stop him, no matter what, but I must ask you to assist me."

"Why should I help you when you're trying to finish my life?"

"I don't want to kill you," said Elsa. "My father had always been respectful to the Saami, and so do I."

"Then what will you do?"

"I will convince the people."

"No, convince me."

Elsa bit her lips, swarms of thoughts swirled in her mind. She had not idea how to convince the great old chief of the Saami. Then, she could see the chief staring at her.

"No idea?" whispered the old man.

"I will go now," said Elsa and she quickly headed out off the hut. As she got into the car, Erik asked,

"You've already come up with a plan?"

"No."

"So why did you say yes?"

"There is no other choice," said Elsa hastily. "Drive me back to the riots area."

"Your Majesty, the people will definitely—"

"Do as you are told."

The driver could only obey and drove down the hill. The area affected by the uprise was marked with wounds on every wall. Shop windows were broken and the goods were scattered on the roads.

"Looks like your Uncle Henrik has really gone mad," whispered Erik with disgust as he walked down the street.

"He's not my uncle," said Elsa while gritted through her teeth. "I have no such uncle."

"I wonder where the people have gone to, the curfew starts at four sharp, and anyone Saami who go onto the street will be shot at sight."

"An hour," said Elsa as she glanced at her watch. "The schools usually end at half past three, and children will be affected. Henrik will definitely start the curfew earlier."

"Wouldn't the schools end the day earlier?"

"Most likely, but still, there will be one or two that fall behind. And we have to protect them."

"But that would be dangerous."

"I wish it won't happen, they are innocent."

They walked towards the school and there was a little girl sitting at the school porch as if she was waiting for someone. From her appearance, Elsa knew she had just started her school life and would still believe in fairy tales. Swiftly, she went to the girl and crouched down.

"Little girl, you have to go," said Elsa. "It's dangerous at this time of day."

"My father," said the girl. "He says he will come and pick me up!"

"But you have to go, or else the bad guys will come and get you," said Elsa worriedly.

"I will never follow any strangers!"

"Please, we have to hurry, they are coming."

"My father will soon arrive here and pick me up."

As time passed, Elsa got more and more nervous, then she saw the plate on the girl's pack.

"Heidi, please listen to me," said Elsa patiently. "The soldiers are coming to get you and your Papa asks us to protect you."

"Really?" asked the girl with doubt.

"The evil dragon is trying to eat everyone who comes out after five o'clock," said Elsa. "If we are caught, you won't be able to see Mama and Papa."

The girl frowned and bit her lips anxiously.

"We'll get you to Papa soon, is it okay?"

The girl nodded and Elsa picked her up gently. The little girl rested her head on Elsa's shoulder and her legs dangled as they walked away from school. Before leaving, Erik pasted a notice at the porch.

"You look like a princess," said Heidi as her hands tossed Elsa's braid.

"Do I?"

"Like Aurora."

"Aurora."

"Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty," said Heidi. "Only you have longer hair, and only whiter."

"Do you like it?"

"I wish I can have hair like this. Mine is too brown."

"It's perfect like Belle's."

"You mean Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yes, you look exactly like Belle," said Elsa as she tucked back the girl's hair.

"We have to hurry," said Erik. "Time is running out."

Elsa suddenly realized the streets were deserted as if they were at the bottom of a valley. Out of fear, she started to take her steps quicker than usual, then she could feel something passed by her ear. The thing nailed the plate on the wall and it was smashed into powder. Heidi screamed and the three hurried crouched down.

"I'm scared," cried Heidi and she clutched Elsa's neck tightly. "I want Mama…"

"It's okay, it's okay…be quiet, or they will find us."

There was a moment of silence and Elsa sprinted out, hoping to reach the chief's house as soon as possible, then there was a heavy clutch on her shoulder and the little girl screamed.

"Oh boy, you are in great trouble," said the man who clutched Elsa's shoulder. "The time has come."

The group of police officers surrounded them and they clutched the three mercilessly. For the whole life, Elsa had never thought of ending her life in such a tragic way. The man aimed at Elsa and he backed a little.

At the moment when the man fired, Elsa hugged the girl tightly and closed her eyes. But then, everyone gasped and mutters flew pass her ears. She looked up and saw the bullet was frozen in a wall of ice, inches from her face. Realizing that this would be the only way to outrun from the police officers, she removed her gloves and shot ice at the thugs. They were sent backwards and some of them began to fret.

"Magic…" whispered the girl with disbelief.

"Now!"

Elsa shot flurries at the police officers for the last time and hurried follow Erik. The officers kept shooting at the, but fortunate enough, they dodged every bullet. Just when Elsa thought she could flee successfully, a group of officers stood before the three as if they had waited for this moment for a long time. Heidi could only allow her tears running down her cheeks like streams.

"Well, well, isn't this Your Majesty?" sneered the chief officer, a series of sniggers followed.

"Stay away."

"Of course we will," said the officer in a cold distant voice. "After you have put down the child."

Elsa hugged the little girl even tighter.

"I told you to leave," said Elsa.

"We have the orders."

"I told you to leave."

"Why should we listen to your orders, when you are not going to be the Queen for any longer?"

"What do you mean?"

"Soon it will be the rise of our new king, and surely the girl in your hand will not survive for any longer once we receive the orders."

Though Heidi did not know what had happened, she knew there was something not quite right.

"So, Your Majesty, put her down."

Elsa glared at him, not willing to give in.

"Why should we waste time on such useless discussion?" hissed the officer softly.

"Never will I allow anyone to harm my people," snarled Elsa.

Her voice was so threatening that the officer could not help shudder a little. On the television, she had always appeared to be weak and defenceless. The character changed so quickly that he did not know what to say next.

At this moment, Elsa quickly pushed him aside and hurled a gust of snow flurry to the officers. The officers bounced back and Elsa quickly dashed out of the crowd. She did not dare look back, all she knew was to run until she reached the wooden hut.

The run seemed to be everlasting and Elsa began to pant hardly, with a girl in her arms, she could feel herself out of breath whenever she lifted her legs.

"Are you tired?" asked Heidi while yawning. "You can put me down."

"No, I am fine," replied Elsa. "We are about to reach the house."

"You can just put me down," said Heidi and she rubbed her eyes.

"Give her to me," said Erik. "This way we can go there faster."

Elsa handed over the girl to Erik and she massaged her arms. Without the girl, Elsa could pick up her speed and she could see the sunset. This was not magnificent, the curfew had officially started and it would be dangerous if they could not get indoors quick enough.

"Let me carry her," said Elsa as she saw the wooden hut.

Erik agreed, the little girl was fast asleep and her face was angelic. Elsa's hand slid through her hair and touched her soft cheeks.

The old man who had been chiselling the wooden statue seemed to have gone inside. There was a middle-aged man with thick short beard was waiting impatiently at the door. As he saw the girl in Elsa's arms, he jumped excitedly and hurried to Elsa.

"_Mu nieida_!" yelled the man and he took over the girl. "_Giitu_!"

He looked at Elsa with gratitude for a while, then he seemed to have recognized the face and his smile disappeared. Elsa frowned and said,

"_Ándagassii_, I know Prince Henrik has made a terrible mistake and I am responsible for all the inconvenience caused," said Elsa apologetically. "I will make the declaration again once I return to the castle."

The man licked his lips and he signalled the two enter the hut. Elsa stepped into the hut and faced the chief.

"Surely you have put on a good show," hissed the chief.

"If I have to put on a show, I would not have to risk my life for a Saami girl."

"True," said the chief. "A Queen does not have to risk her life for a commoner."

"Stuoris," said Elsa. "I do not intend to start a dispute with your people, please accept my apology."

Elsa bowed and she knew all the decisions were on the leader's hands. The chief closed his eyes and let out a long slow sigh.

"I will inform the people about this," said the chief finally.

Elsa showed a relieved smile.

"_Giitu_!" exclaimed Elsa and she turned around.

"Are you sure you want to go out during the curfew?" asked the chief.

"Oh," said Elsa, realizing the danger.

"We have two vacant rooms here," said the chief. "They were left untouched since my two granddaughters married off to the capital."

Unwillingly, Elsa had to accept the fact that she would have to spend the night in the same small room with Erik. After an hour of arguments, Elsa made Erik sleep on the floor, with a thick blanket and pillow accompanying him.

* * *

**Since this chapter is long, the next chapter will be shortened.**

**You know what will happen next, so there's no need to tell the summary again. But relax, I will definitely leave some hints of Chapter 36.**

**See you!**


	35. Chapter 35 Betrayal of Blood

Early in the morning, she received a call from Kai, informing her that Uncle Henrik had returned to the castle. What's more, he had brought a piece of destructive news, and Elsa had never imagined that would happen. Knowing that this could be the chance, she immediately woke Erik and they took the next flight back to Flosta.

In the plane, Erik sat recklessly, much annoying Elsa.

"Something on your back?" asked Elsa.

"No, nothing, just a little bit stiff on the shoulders," replied Erik, then he peered into Elsa's eyes. "Perhaps last night I might be…sleeping in a wrong position."

Elsa blushed, she knew it was wrong to throw someone out of bed and made him sleep on the bare floor, but she had to do that.

"Is it painful?" asked Elsa with embarrassment.

"Not really…ouch!"

Elsa's fingers clutched his shoulder and began massaging. At first, Erik let out helpless moans and finally, his shoulder muscles were relaxed and he closed his eyes, enjoying himself.

"If I don't know you are the Queen, I would have thought you are some kind of—"

"Yes?"

"Nothing," said Erik.

Elsa pinched him and Erik could only giggle.

"Once we get back to Flosta, we will have to find Henrik," said Elsa. "I know it will be difficult, but I have to do it."

"Don't worry, I am always with you."

Erik held her hand and smiled at her. Elsa smiled and she looked at the clouds outside the window. It seemed to be peaceful, but she knew a storm was coming.

* * *

It was time and Elsa entered Henrik's study.

"You've finally come back," said Elsa softly, with a hint of warning.

"Please, that's not an appropriate greeting," chuckled Uncle Henrik.

"Your newly implemented policy is not appropriate either," said Elsa coldly.

"Is it?"

"You know as a tradition we have a soft spot for the Saami."

"Too soft, in my opinion," said Henrik. "So soft that this happens."

He turned around the laptop, showing Elsa the scene of riots. Elsa frowned and she said,

"The scenes are only the reactions after your implementation."

"No, they have been revolting ever since you ascend to throne—"

"Don't lie!"

Henrik was taken aback.

"Did I hear you wrong?" asked Henrik. "I thought you meant I was lying."

"No, you hear me right," said Elsa. "I do mean you are lying."

"Oh please, how could I lie to my lovely niece and the beautiful Queen?"

"I thought you mean _pathetic_."

"Oh how on earth I would say such word—"

"Don't I know what you are thinking?" said Elsa calmly with a hint of disgust. "Trying to overthrow the Queen? Trying to make the Queen your puppet?"

Henrik tried to argue back, but he found himself speechless.

"I have been a pathetic queen, I must admit," whispered Elsa. "For the whole year. But I come back to amend my mistake."

"Mistake?" scoffed Henrik. "What can you do? Throw me out of the window? Or shoot me to death?"

"Looks like civilization has never existed in your mind, well then, we will reintroduce it."

The guards rushed in and surrounded Henrik. He smirked and let out a series of laughter, which Elsa did not understand but did not care.

"For years, I have been looking forward to this," said Henrik. "I have waited for this moment so long, ever since your parents died under my hands."

"You plotted the car crash," stated Elsa coldly.

"Why yes, I did," said Henrik, sniggering. "What a perfect success, kill two people with one car, and no one had ever thought it was me."

"But not for long, Kai has cleared everything out."

"A whole year after the accident happened, a whole year, that was pathetic."

"Guards, take him out," said Elsa.

The group marched away with Henrik and Elsa was alone in the room. Kai entered the room and said,

"Your Majesty, the speech."

He handed over the piece of paper and Elsa looked at it with complexed feelings. It was time to put an end on this.

* * *

Elsa did not know how she managed to finish the whole speech without fretting at the Square. Her mind was swollen and heavy as she recited the words out from the paper. Though she knew it might be too late to make such declaration, she had to do it, not for herself, but for the beloved ones.

As soon as she finished the speech, she hurried order Kai to prepare the limousine and she headed back to the castle, avoiding all the journalists' questions. Erik insisted accompanying her and he held her hands tightly.

"Everything is fine from now on," said Erik.

"How would you know?"

"Case solved, and everything returns to normal."

"Am I cold-blooded after what has happened just now?" asked Elsa. "I send my uncle to the prison, and he is my only living relative besides Anna."

"I can't tell," said Erik. "But surely one thing that I am sure."

"What?"

"You are a responsible Queen and a lovely wife, perhaps a good mother too."

"Hold on, who's going to be your wife?"

"I didn't say you are my wife, but I don't mind that if you want to."

Elsa blushed and pinched him, Erik sniggered, much to Elsa's annoyance. Elsa turned aside and looked at the sky. It was blue and lovely, with a couple of fleeting clouds passing by, just like those days with her beloved ones, those days she would held their hands and walked across the fields.

Mama, Papa, I did it.

* * *

**Next chapter-Something wrong with the parliament, and Elsa had to solve it, with some special means.**

**Remember to favourite and follow!**


	36. Chapter 36 Parliament Problem

Within two weeks, Elsa reclaimed the sovereignty and ascended to throne officially. Though she did not want to participate in any parliament, she knew she had to. For her life she had been studying well, but there was no courses in 'Queen' or 'How to Run A Country Perfectly', and there was no one helping her now since Henrik was gone, one thing she was sure that Erik would help her, even though she wondered if she would ever be well enough to rule without problem.

And just this morning, Elsa had the most horrible news and never the matter was in her considerations even when she had claimed her throne.

"The parliament of Arendelle is in session," said the president of the parliament. "Prime Minister Rolf Groven presiding."

"Baron Nylund, you have floor."

A plump man stood up and he walked to the centre of the parliament. Elsa had an ominous feeling that things would not go well. Though he was the baron and considered to be related to the Arendelle nobility, Elsa had no idea who he was, at least she had never known any noble families beside her own family. Erik was at work and she would not him until later in the evening. The baron cleared his throat and began,

"As we all know, King Agðar and Queen Iðunn have unfortunately died in a car crash due to the plot of Henrik Olhouser."

"King Agðar, Queen Iðunn, may ye rest in peace," muttered the crowd.

"Our new queen, Queen Elsa, have formerly given the sovereignty to Henrik Olhouser," said the baron. "We have all consented about this as Her Majesty claimed that she was inexperienced and need assistance. But now it has become a serious problem."

People instantly became uneasy.

"Ever since Arendelle was established, there is a tradition that a princess must marry before she can take over the throne."

"We have never made it as a law," said a gentleman sitting at the second row. "A man does not have to marry to be king, this is the twenty-first century, any females should be given the same rights."

People nodded approvingly at the statement and Elsa felt relived. Then, a lady stood up and cleared her throat.

"Yes, Ms. Sinason?"

"This has been the tradition for a thousand years, Queen Elsa is not officially qualified to rule because she is unmarried," said Ms. Sinason. "We have already omitted the tradition that the unmarried princess has to dance with all the eligible young gentlemen from nobility."

Then she turned to Elsa and bowed, which Elsa knew she was going to suggest something unfair.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," she said. "Not all of us are sure that the queen can rule Arendelle perfectly without the king, provided that the Queen has to fulfil the King's responsibility too."

There were gasps flying across the room and everyone exchanged their whispers. Elsa bit her lips and rubbed her hands nervously, there was frost growing beneath her shoes and this had not happened for long.

"Ladies, gentleman," said an old gentleman sitting at the front row. "I suggest allowing Her Majesty one year, during which time she must marry or she forfeits the throne of Arendelle to her sister Princess Anna."

"One year is too long," said the baron. "Arendelle should not be put into risk just because of this period of allowance."

"Six months."

"Three months."

"Thirty days."

The whole parliament became silent.

"Thirty days," said the gentleman at the second row. "That is agreed. Is it acceptable, Your Majesty?"

Everyone looked at Elsa, she did not know what to say, both answers seemed to be wrong. And finally, she nodded.

* * *

It was not entirely that Elsa did not want to forfeit the throne, once she did that, the next one in line would be Anna, and surely Elsa did not want to force her sister to end up marrying fast with Kristoff without thinking if this would be the best.

"How can they expect me to get married in thirty days?" said Elsa while walking around in her study. "I mean it isn't impossible, but it seems so unfair…"

"Actually, you can," said Anna quietly, checking her phone at the corner.

"What?"

"That's completely possible and it's fair to you."

"What?"

"Erik."

Elsa thought for a while, then she dissuaded the idea.

"I don't think it's even possible—"

"Why not?" asked Anna. "You are his girlfriend, and both of you like each other. There's noting impossible."

"I don't want him to marry me just because of my title," said Elsa. "I don't want to force him to marry me on any occasion."

"Right, reluctance never brings happiness," said Anna. "But you aren't going to forfeit the throne, are you?"

"If only I can."

"Well, you can," said Anna quietly. "I will just marry Kristoff—"

"No," said Elsa quickly. "Never do that just because of me, I don't want you to regret or have flaws in your marriage."

"Then it all depends on Erik."

"But, I just don't want to make him suffer. Marriage is completely different from dating and stuff, marriage means responsibilities, and impulsion will always make both suffer in the end. Many people marry just because they think they love each other much, but then when it comes to sacrifices, they divorce."

"I know Erik is always ready to sacrifice, and so do you."

"I know…"

"If it is not going to work, you'd better end up in an arranged marriage," said Anna. "Though I don't think you will like it, just imagine marrying a stranger is weird and surely there's no love in between."

"There is."

"What?"

Anna was completely baffled.

"Mama and Papa," said Elsa. "They are in the arranged marriage, fondness can be cultivated, it is just the matter of time."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I wish I don't have to end up in arranged marriage, but this seems to be the only way if things are not going as planned. Not everyone can afford freedom of love, and surely I am the fortunate enough to born in this era where I can have the choice for the least."

* * *

**Next chapter-What would Erik and Elsa do?**

**See you!**


	37. Chapter 37 Engagement

To Elsa's surprise, Erik has asked her to visit his place. Elsa had never been to anyone's home except for the Paternosters.

She had wondered what other people's houses look like, the Paternosters owned a large apartment. Mr. and Mrs. Paternoster often had to travel around and thus the apartment was rented and subsidized. They were government officials, but what would the house be if the parents were not government officials?

The house was larger than Elsa had expected, it was exactly like those doll houses she had seen in cartoons and dramas. The house consisted of two parts, the smaller part on the right Elsa supposed it was the kitchen. The main entrance was grand and quaint, the canopy roof at the entrance reminded Elsa of the castle. The blue casement windows were just the ones her college had. The house was in pure white, so white that one could wonder if they painted the walls every day.

As Elsa and Erik entered, they were warmly welcomed by Erik's parents.

"Welcome, Your Majesty," said Mrs. Hansen and she knelt beside her husband.

"Oh, please get up," said Elsa immediately and she propped Mrs. Hansen up.

"Please take a seat, I will go and get you some tea," said Mrs. Hansen and she quickly went to the kitchen.

Elsa sat nervously beside Erik and she rubbed her hands, Erik noticed her discomfort and he held her hands tightly, trying to provide her the best comfort.

"Tea and biscuits," said Mrs. Hansen.

"Thank you," said Elsa.

"Mom, Dad, there is something that I think you need to know," said Erik.

Mr. and Mrs. Hansen looked startled and they stared at their son intently.

"Elsa is my girlfriend," said Erik.

"Oh," said Mrs. Hansen. "So this is the reason you are sometimes coming home late during weekends. Your father and I have been worrying if there's anything happens to you."

"I am sorry to bother your son," said Elsa apologetically.

"No, it's okay," said Mr. Hansen. "We have been waiting for this for so long. It's rare to see my son having so much interest on a girl."

Elsa blushed and she did not know what to say.

"So when are you two going to get married?" asked Mrs. Andersen suddenly.

Elsa was taken aback a little and eyed on Erik, wondering what his answered would be. Erik avoided her eyes and he cleared his throat,

"I guess the television broadcast would show it to you when the time has come."

"Oh yes, surprise heart attack, isn't it?" chuckled Mr. Andersen. "Okay, I will just watch the news frequently."

Erik nodded and he looked at Elsa, whose face had turned completely scarlet and frost started creeping out of her gloves.

"So, shall we have a nice chat at the backyard, Elsa?" suggested Erik. "I am sure you will love it."

Elsa couldn't help nodding, she was desperate to get out of the awkwardness in the living room.

The backyard was like the garden in the castle, only it was much smaller. The border were all trees and bushes that could covered almost the whole view of the backyard, there was the pool and the barbeque place. Everyone looked so idealistic and relaxing.

"If you want to, we can have barbeque here at weekends," said Erik.

"Oh really, can I?"

"You can invite Anna and Kristoff to come over too. After all, more people, more fun."

"This is nice," whispered Elsa, examining the tulips and violets at the bushes. "Your parents are good gardeners."

"I am too, a perfect love gardener."

"What?"

"Here's your souvenir, of visiting my humble dwelling."

Erik handed over a flora basket to Elsa, she was surprised and she received it with hesistance, putting it on the table and examined it.

"Crocus, roses…oh…forget-me-not," whispered Elsa.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I do, it's so beautiful…"

"Look inside."

Elsa's fingers ran pass the flowers and reached for the box in the centre of the basket.

"Chocolate?" asked Elsa, examining the box in her hands.

"Open it."

As she opened the box, she gasped at the gleaming stone. The ring lay perfectly on the soft black cushion. Erik then said,

"It was originally me grandma's, now it becomes yours."

"Mine?"

"Elsa," said Erik and suddenly he knelt down. "I know I am just a commoner, I am not from any royalty and I don't have as much as money as you have in your castle. From other people's view, I am nothing in front of you and certainly not fit to be their King. But, you have bewitched my soul and body, and I can never imagine life without you. You are my first, last and only lover in my life. If you don't want to answer me, I will wait, wait, and wait, until the day when you finally say yes. My affections and wishes never change. I will offer my soul, my heart and all my time, even though I know this is not enough."

Elsa bit her lips and Erik stood up, singing,

"_S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer_

_Si l'on changeait les choses un peu, rien qu'en aimant donner_

_S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer_

_Je ferais de ce monde un rêve, une eternité, _avec toi."

Tears ran down to Elsa's cheeks and Erik's fingers dried them.

"Will you be my wife?"

Elsa frowned.

"But…are you sure about that? You don't have to marry me just because of my throne," said Elsa. "I don't want you to suffer."

"Suffer is just a little obstacle in my life, and nothing can stop me from being with you. Will you marry me?"

Elsa nodded dully, not knowing what to say at this moment. He held her hand and pulled away the glove, Elsa gasped and she tried to withdraw her hand.

"No, don't—"

"Elsa, you don't have to live in fear, I am always right here."

The ring slowly slid onto her finger and Elsa could only gaze at its gleaming diamond.

"It fits," whispered Elsa.

"From now on, you are Erik Hansen's wife, my lovely wife."

Erik lifted her up and spun around, making her laugh. Then he put her down and kissed her lips. There was a scream at the bushes and they stared at the bushes. Elsa squinted her eyes and she could see camera flashes and people hiding behind the bushes. Elsa looked at Erik and quickly she pushed him away, tucking her stray lock of hair.

"Feeling embarrassed? My lovely wife?"

"I didn't say I will marry you," said Elsa and she bit her lips while walking away.

Erik clutched her wrist and locked her in an embrace. Elsa hesitated and slowly, her arms wrapped around his back. The sun slowly went back to the horizon and night gradually fell…

* * *

**Next chapter-What's next after engagement?**

**Sigh...the favourites and follows dropped a little, perhaps I will have to shut myself in my room and have introspection ****for a couple of hours.**

******(If you don't like my story, before leaving, I wish you can tell me why... T_T)**


	38. Chapter 38 Wedding

News spread around Arendelle like spore within two days and Elsa could finally get to know the overwhelming power of the media. The next day as soon as she woke up, Anna burst into the bedroom, with her night gown still on.

"Elsa, Elsa, is that true?" asked Anna and she jumped onto Elsa's bed. "Erik proposed to you yesterday in his backyard?"

"So what do you think?" asked Elsa while smiling, not ready to get up for the day ahead.

"This is so romantic," answered Anna dreamily. "I wish Kristoff would do the same one day."

"Of course he will," said Elsa and she sat up. "I know he will do that soon."

"He? He is such a big old baby, Erik is a lot better than him."

"Anna, men will never grow up until they get married, that's what people say."

"Really?"

"Believe it or not, Erik has teased me before."

"Really? But he…he appears to be kind and caring…"

"He called me Rapunzel and pulled my braid."

"What? But how did you forgive him and fall in love with him?"

"That's a long story," said Elsa and she chuckled as she recounted those memories. "But anything, he is a real gentleman now, and I never know how I get on without him."

"Just imagine you in wedding gown…you would be like an angel…"

"Angel?" said Elsa and she laughed. "I'm just a human."

"No matter what, you are still an angel, a goddess to me," said Anna and she wrapped her arm on Elsa's shoulder.

* * *

The wedding bell rang at the ancient cathedral. As a tradition, Elsa had to accept the fact that she had to hold the wedding at the cathedral where the coronation was held. After several days of discussion, Elsa made Erik invite only friend, relatives and a couple of ministers and officials to the wedding, with only a few outsiders at the balcony, broadcasting the wedding live.

"Gosh, you look…beautiful…not beautiful…it's…I don't know what to say," said Anna. "And now, just the veil and ta-da!"

Anna placed at the veil on Elsa's head, Elsa looked at the mirror through the veil and she smiled.

"The show is yours now," said Anna and Elsa stood up. "It's your big day, after all."

Elsa smiled and she went out of the dressing room, heading towards the cathedral. As the cathedral doors swung open, everyone's concentration fell on Elsa. Elsa bit her lips and stopped moving, hoping that they would turn back to the priest. Anna nudged her and urged her to take the steps forward. The aisle seemed to be long and everlasting, the guest gazed on Elsa with huge prospect. Finally, she reached Erik and everyone stood up out of respect.

"Erik Hansen, would you take Queen Elsa as your lawfully wedded wife, and take care of her no matter how poor, rich, ill, healthy she is. Your will always support her, love him, comfort him, respect him, protect him wholeheartedly and always be loyal to her."

"I will."

"Queen Elsa, would you take Erik Hansen as your lawfully wedded husband, and take care of him no matter how poor, rich, ill, healthy he is. Your will always support him, love him, comfort him, respect him, protect him wholeheartedly and always be loyal to him."

Elsa's mind was blank, for those years, she had watched lots of romantic movies and dramas, she had never known why would the audience cried so badly whenever there was the wedding vow. But now, she could feel the words deeply engraved into her heart, it was not just a speech, it was a promise and it took a lot of courage to say,

"I will."

Erik lifted her hand and took off her gloves, the diamond ring fitted perfectly on her finger. Then there was a thunder of applauses and flashes shone as Erik lifted her veil. His eyes were dazzling and his face came closer. The moment his lips touched hers, Elsa could feel her lips boiling hot and her mind was swirling like whirlpool. There was a moment that she was out of breath and was ready to pass out.

The cathedral door swung open, Erik pilled Elsa passing through the crowd of people and got onto the carriage. Through the way back to the castle, people cheered and waved enthusiastically, and Elsa waved back.

The carriage finally arrived at the castle and the two hurried up to the balcony, waving at the people for the last time. Then, they went back into the room and prepared for the ball.

"Oh, great," said Anna with excitement. "I can dance with Kristoff for the whole night and do whatever I want."

"Anna, you are not supposed to go wild at the ball," reminded Elsa.

"I know, just an hour or two, I promise I won't do anything to destroy your wedding ball."

* * *

Though Elsa did not like the idea of inviting people to the ball, she was forced to stay at the ball room for the evening.

"I wish I can get out of here," muttered Elsa.

"You tired?" asked Erik.

"No, it's just I don't feel like having people spinning around in front of me."

People were dancing as the music rang and they all seemed to be indulging themselves a lot into the ball.

"Have you thought of our honeymoon trip?"

"Wait what?" asked Elsa, shocked by his sudden question. "I thought we are not supposed to go on honeymoon trip. The media would probably say we are not good rulers of Arendelle."

"Come on, do you know what is the most urgent mission of Arendelle and the royal family?"

"What?"

"Children."

Elsa blushed and she turned away.

"Who say children is the most urgent mission?" said Elsa.

"Well, at least that's what I think," said Erik and his arms wrapped around her. "I just want someone to be with you when I am too busy at the parliament."

"Who says I need accompany that badly?"

"Don't you want a small version of yourself running around and call us Mama and Papa?"

"Not that fast, at least I am not prepared."

"You don't have to be prepared, I am prepared and that's enough."

Elsa smiled sweetly, but she quickly covered up her smile.

"Tell you something," said Erik. "Those days when my father married my mother, my mother was not prepared until she had me. And now, you can see how happy and blessed they are…we can be like that too….and have a daughter of our own…"

Elsa gawked at his sudden suggestion. Seeing that she did not say anything, Erik frowned slightly and said,

"What? You don't like daughters….sons are okay for me, but I like girls more. What if we have a son first, then a daughter…this way both of our wishes can come true…no…we can have more…perhaps three, or four, or five, but there must be at least one daughter."

"Five? I would have died out of exhaustion."

She glared at Erik, protesting, but a hint of sweetness was shown on her face.

"But I want children."

"But I don't want them now."

"It's your responsibility as a wife and the Queen of Arendelle."

"Responsibility," repeated Elsa and she rolled her eyes. "That's so not what I want."

As soon as the party ends, Erik pulled her back to the bedroom and made her changed into the night gown. Erik tickled her at the back and Elsa lay on the bed, wriggling.

"Stop it, Erik!"

"So where is your destination for our honeymoon trip?"

"Erm…first Britain…then France," replied Elsa.

"There must be a special reason for my lovely wife choosing the two places."

"We can go to France by the express," said Elsa. "And I need to visit someone in France, so don't complain about that, okay?"

"Okay, do whatever you want do, my Queen. Do whatever you want to. I will plan everything for you."

* * *

**Next chapter-What's next after wedding? You know that, don't you? Unless you skip the whole 1363 words in this chapter and come to here.**

**Chapter 3 of The Survivor will be up tomorrow! Thank you and please come back to tomorrow. I will await for your next arrival.**


	39. Chapter 39 Honeymooners (I)

It was afternoon, Elsa and Erik arrived at the airport through the special passageway in order to avoid people crowding at the airport entrance.

"Do you want to have a coffee before going?" asked Erik.

"No, we have food on the plane, I don't want to make myself full while getting on the plane," replied Elsa.

"Okay, hand over the luggage to me," said Erik.

"But you've already had yours! It's too heavy for you."

"My wife is never a burden."

Elsa pinched him for his silliness, then she walked towards the departure gate with Erik followed behind. The guards bowed respectfully at them and Elsa thought they were a bit overreacting. After watching their luggage slowly disappeared at the conveyor belt, they walked around at the duty-free shops.

Since there was still an hour before the plane took flight, Elsa sat at the bench and took out her phone, checking her schedules and reading the news.

"Elsa, we are here for travel and freedom, not for duties."

"Perhaps I have already got used to the royal duties."

Erik got away her phone and turned it off.

"Just put aside your duties and enjoy yourselves for a couple of days, okay?"

Elsa nodded.

"I wish that we can reach the two places in three days, then we can come back and take up our duties earlier."

"I originally want to spend a month with you and travel around the world."

"A month?"

"That's enough for us to accomplish the mission."

"What mission?"

"You know perfectly well about the urgency of our task of this honeymoon trip."

Erik's face got closer and Elsa pushed his face away.

"No, not now."

"Why not? We are husband and wife."

"Yes, but we are King and Queen."

"It's doesn't matter."

"It matters, and now I am going."

Elsa stood up and Erik immediately clutched her hand.

"Hey, hey, hey, okay, okay, I give in. You are the Queen, you are the boss."

Elsa smiled.

"Let's go," said Elsa and she pulled Erik to the plane.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," said the flight attendants.

"Good evening," said Elsa.

"May I allow myself bringing you to your seats," said a flight attendant.

"Thank you."

The flight attendant led them to the first-class seats and they settled down.

"I'm Tracy Clinger, you may find me if you have any problem," said the flight attendant.

"Thank you, we will."

The flight attendant provided them some nuts and water, then she walked away. Erik took her pack of nuts and ate a couple of them.

"What?" asked Elsa. "You have your own, you don't have to eat mine."

"Taste a little salty, but a glass of water will do."

"Don't treat me like a feeble body. A little salt won't kill me."

"You're the Queen and the pearl of the country."

"I am fine enough to do everything and a little salt won't do anything to me."

"Really everything?"

He showed a grin and Elsa knew what he was up to.

"No more kisses, I just want to relax myself on the trip."

"So to you, kisses are not relaxing enough?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, can't you say anything more than that?"

"You want more?"

Erik laughed and Elsa pinched him, then she picked up the headphone and checked out the channels. There were a lot to choose, and Elsa felt that her sister Anna would love the cartoon channel. The other channels were either playing movies or dramas. Elsa watched a couple of dramas that she could not even recognize a single actor.

The plane finally landed three hours later and Elsa headed to the conveyor belt, searching for her luggage.

"There are so many luggages that look exactly the same as ours," said Elsa. "I doubt if we can find it within five minutes."

"Of course we can, just wait and see," said Erik confidently.

"What gives you so much confidence?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You are the source of my confidence."

"I am going to die of sweetness. That's too sugary."

"Do you think this can be your luggage?"

A blue luggage appeared on the conveyor belt and Elsa could immediately recognize it as her very own luggage.

"It is, you have a sharp eye," said Elsa and she walked to her luggage.

"No, let me get it for you."

Erik took the luggage and smiled at Elsa as if it was nothing.

"Now mine's here, where is your luggage?"

"Once yours is found, mine would be found."

Erik went to the left and took his black luggage.

"I just now realize that your luggage is a lot larger than mine," said Elsa as Erik came towards her.

"That's because I am a man."

"Oh really? I thought women should have more things to carry while travelling," said Elsa and they walked out of the airport.

"I have got a house in London, it's quite good, two storey, two bedrooms, white as snow, with a balcony and a backyard."

"You got a house in London?"

"It was my grandparents, my Mom and Dad moved to Arendelle once they got married."

"So, you are saying that the furniture in there is quite old-fashioned?"

"Not really, I have asked the local workers changing the furniture and paint the walls, everything will be modern as possible. I am not going to have a wooden old bed that creaks whenever I toss."

"Well-planned," said Elsa. "So how shall we get there, Mr. Well-planned?"

"Drive."

"You drive?"

"You are my first customer today, just wait and see my driving skills. I am sure we will reach there in no time."

"Just don't rush too much, I don't like driving that fast."

"Yes, my lovely Queen."

Erik talked to a man who was standing next to a car and seemingly waiting for someone. The man nodded and Erik paid him some notes, then he went off after handing out the key. Erik came back and showed Elsa the shiny little god key.

"Let's go," said Erik and he took the luggage. "Get into the seat first. I will put away the luggage."

The house's style was similar to Erik's, only it was much smaller, and there was a stairs leading down to the basement beside the door. As she looked up, she could see the balcony. Erik opened the door and pushed the luggage in, Elsa went in and was amazed by the design.

"Now this is what a normal house would be," said Erik. "You would love it too."

"Though the castle is huge and luxurious, but there is too much glamour," said Elsa.

"Come on, I will show you the room, it's huge."

The room was just about a quarter of her own bedroom, but it did not appear to be crowded, in fact, there was still enough space for her to dance around.

"What about the other room?" asked Elsa. "You can have this room if you want to, I don't mind using the smaller bedroom."

"I do mind."

"Oh, so you want the smaller bedroom?"

"I want you to stay with me."

"Show me the kitchen, probably I can cook a dish or two."

Elsa went downstairs and Erik frowned a little. After she had turned on the lights, she headed to the table and her fingers went pass the marble. The walls, cabinets, tables, everything was pearl white.

"Do you think I can make a cheesecake here?"

"You know how to cook?"

"Being a Queen doesn't mean she doesn't know how to cook."

"I will see. "

"Probably we will go down to the mart and buy something, or else we will starve ourselves for the night."

"I will drive you to Tesco, it's just about twenty minutes drive, what's more it's huge."

"Okay, so what do you want for tonight, Mr. Well-Planned?"

Erik wrapped his arm around her waist and said,

"I don't know…why don't we go now and have a look first?"

Within half an hour, they reached the supermarket and Erik pulled her into the building. There were parents bringing along their children, putting them into the toy car in front of the blue trolley, then wheeled off to the shelves. Strangely, Elsa found herself ended up standing the shelves selling paper rolls.

"What…do you want to eat?"

"You aren't going to buy toilet paper rolls for dinner, right? I mean, I am not a fan of rolls."

Elsa blushed and she pushed her trolley away.

"Spaghetti, meatballs, tomato sauce, potatoes, cod fish, marrowfat peas and black tea with milk?"

"What arrow fat peas?"

"Marrowfat peas," Elsa corrected him.

"So you are going to make spaghetti with meatballs fish and chips?"

"Well, since we are in Britain, I don't see why we can't make fish and chips."

"Fish and chips made in home won't be as tasty as those sold in shops. Please think of my tummy," said Erik.

"Okay, okay, I will just make the spaghetti with meatballs, you go and buy fish and chips, and mushy peas."

"Yes, my dear Queen," said Erik. "Shall we have some desserts?"

"Desserts?" asked Elsa.

"What?"

"Sorry, I am not a fan of desserts."

"Okay, you are the Queen, you decide."

Once Elsa finished buying food, she was pushed inside the car and Erik drove off.

Turned out that Elsa was not a good cook at all, she was an excellent cook. The spaghetti was so delicious that Erik wanted more.

"You really have a black hole in your stomach," said Elsa.

"That's because the spaghetti is made by you and it is delicious. Ambrosia delivered from heaven."

"That's overrating, I am just a normal cook."

"Mammatus cloud," said Elsa as she looked outside.

"What cloud?"

"Mammatus cloud, a thunderstorm is coming."

"You are afraid of thunderstorms?"

"Not really, they just bring back the memories."

"Good or bad?"

"I can't say it's good, but it's not that bad," said Elsa and she headed upstairs. "I'm going to take a bath."

After taking her bath, Elsa sat down and dried her hair. The warm air was so comfortable that she was on the edge of falling asleep.

"Let me help you," said a voice and his hand took over the hair dryer.

Elsa closed her eyes and Erik tossed her hair gently.

"You can be a good hairdresser, you know," said Elsa.

"I can just be your hairdresser, not anyone else, but yours."

He turned off the hair dryer and Elsa headed to bed straight. Then Erik sat beside her and whispered,

"Are you sure you want to stay here all alone?"

Elsa looked at him, knew perfectly what he meant.

"I don't mind, the only person who minds is you."

"Of course I do mind, you will need warmth for the night, every time I hold your hand, your hands are cold as stone. You will get sick easily if I don't give you warmth."

"No, I don't need your war—"

Erik tickled her waist and she curled up, laughing unstoppably.

"Stop it, Erik—"

"On the condition that I can provide you warmth."

"Okay, okay, I give in."

Erik went to turn off the lights, then he snuggled down into the quilt.

"The day after tomorrow, we will go to France by the express, I have also got the Disney tickets."

"Before going back to Arendelle, can I visit someone?"

"Who is that special person, I wonder?"

"Not telling you."

"I will then have to tickle you—"

Elsa squealed and the laughter of the two filled the room.

* * *

**Next Chapter-Since there's a part I here, that's means there's a part II two days later.**


	40. Chapter 40 Honeymooners (II)

**Special Delivery! No school for today due to bad weather! (Not that I don't like school, I just don't like the two teachers who have lessons with my class on Tuesday. Actually, no one in my class like them.)**

* * *

"Why would you buy the two books?" asked Erik as they headed to St. Pancras Station. "We have dozens of them in the castle. And you don't have to buy the encyclopædia, I am sure we have tons of them in the library."

"These are for the special someone, not for myself," said Elsa and they stopped in front of a statue.

"All separation involves a suspended moment when one wonders, is it forever?" whispered Elsa.

"Separations are for reunions, that's his point," said Erik. "Want to take a photo?"

"Not a problem, but we will have to be quick, the train never waits for people."

"I don't mind if we miss the train, then we can stay here for a longer time."

"No, I am not. I must arrive at Paris before the day after tomorrow."

"Looks like that person is more important than me."

"_People_," Elsa corrected him. "Two of them, and of course you are important. But that day is an important day too."

After they had taken the photo, they quickly headed to the train and got on the train.

"Actually, we can take the standard premier," said Elsa. "You don't have to waste money on that, our seats are only a little larger than standard ones."

"There's a price for everything, and the more, the better, theoretically."

"We only travel for three hours, there's no need to make it that luxurious, just keep it simple is fine. Just like KISS principle."

"You want a kiss?" asked Erik and he grinned.

Elsa glared at him and said,

"You know perfectly what I mean, Mr. Erik Hansen."

"Of course, keep it simple and sincere, and I am always following the rule."

Soon, they arrive at Paris and Elsa was glad that she could finally come here again.

"It's so good to be here again," said Elsa as she stepped out of the train station. "I can still remember the time in the Shakespeare and Company. There are so many happy memories…and it didn't last for long…still…it's lovely to recount."

"First we will go to Disneyland, then visit your special someone."

"Can we pay the visit first, then we head to Disneyland?"

"Okay, you decide. Anyway, I have booked the hotel room, and we can enjoy the dinner if we get there quickly now and settle down as soon as possible."

Erik hired a taxi and the vehicle drove swiftly on the road without stopping. It was so fast that they had only spent less than half an hour to reach their hotel.

"That is some quick driver," said Elsa as she watched the taxi drove away.

"Get in, I will take the luggage."

"No, I can take mine, I can wheel it down to the counter."

They headed to the counter and check in. Elsa was still holding her presents, thinking of the children made her smile, they were always sweet and loving, she could not wait meeting them.

* * *

Elsa could still remember the route to the house, she was so used to it that she could go there blindfolded. Erik was still baffled by her thoughts and he wanted to know the whole thing. Things even confused him more when Elsa stopped at the door of an apartment.

"Here we are," said Elsa and she pressed the doorbell.

The door swung open and a little girl leapt into Elsa's abdomen.

"_Elsa, tu me manque! Où étiez-vous?_"

"_Bonjour, Alex, comment vas-tu?_"

"_Parfait._"

Alex glanced at Erik, then said,

"_Et comment s'appelle cet homme?_"

"_Erm…c'est…Oncle Erik, mais il ne parle pas français._"

"Oh," said Alex. "Hello, Uncle Erik."

"Alex, let Elsa come in please."

"_Oui, Mama._"

Elsa entered the apartment, it was just the same as before, nothing had changed, only Alex and Ernest had grown a lot taller. Mrs. Paternoster came and greeted her.

"It's lovely to see you again," said Mrs. Paternoster.

"Me too, but we can't stay long, because we have things to do."

"Okay, I need to do the documents, so enjoy yourselves."

Mrs. Paternoster went back to her room. Alex beamed brightly, then Elsa said,

"_Voilà!_ Your birthday and Christmas present."

"Oh, thank you, Elsa."

"And here's one for you, Ernest."

"I have it too?" asked Ernest and he received the present.

"_Mon Dieu!_ An Atlas and dictionary!"

"I got the encyclopaedia!" exclaimed Ernest.

"_Bon anniversaire_, Alex."

"_Merci,__je t'aime,_ Elsa."

* * *

Elsa did not play much in Disneyland, she only watched Erik doing silly stuff. It was a splendid afternoon, and she had never imagined she could have such a lovely afternoon.

"Pity that we can't see Belle," said Elsa. "I thought we can take a photo of her."

"We don't need her."

"Why?"

"Because she is standing in front of me."

Elsa realized his words, she blushed and bit her lips, then said,

"I am not Belle, I am Elsa."

"You know perfectly the French meaning of Belle."

"I need to take a bath," said Elsa and she went into the bathroom.

The bath was ever so enjoyable and she could feel her muscles relaxing in the warm water. Soon she could see her fingers wrinkled and she knew she had to get out of the tub.

The big white towel was tender like silk and Elsa closed her eyes, feeling the water on her skin slowly seeped into the towel. Then, there was a cold gust of wind blew onto her body and Elsa turned around. The water puddles on the floor immediately froze and the steam had disappeared at instant. Elsa stared at the man at the door, with her face reddening. The two dazed dully at each other, the next moment Elsa screamed and threw the bathing bottles at him.

"Get out!"

"Easy, easy, I'm just getting back my brief—"

"Get out, get out, get out!"

Elsa slammed the door and leaned against the door with relief. Erik knocked at the door again and said,

"Look, I am sorry, I just want to get back my brief, you don't want to see me walking around naked, right?'

"Just until I get dressed okay?"

"Just throw me my brief and everything will be fine, okay? It's getting a bit too breezy outside."

Unwillingly, she threw the brief outside and got dressed immediately. Then she headed outside, only finding that Erik facing her. This was the first time she saw Erik without a shirt, his muscles were tough and Elsa blushed.

"You go and take a bath, I…go to sleep."

She swiftly hid herself under the quilt. After a couple of minutes, the lights were turned off and she could feel a huge figure lying beside her. His arms wrapped around Elsa, and Elsa pretended that she was asleep. He then whispered,

"I know you are still awake."

His warm breath tickled her ear and she turned around, facing Erik.

"I'm really tired, okay?" asked Elsa.

"Oh really?"

His fingers ran pass her ear, then her cheek, her lips, her collarbone. She giggled and pushed him away.

"Can we go back to Arendelle the day after tomorrow?" asked Elsa.

"Is there something urgent?"

"Not really, but I want to go home, Anna's about to graduate and things need to be settled as early as possible."

"Come on, her graduation is three months later, we can surely handle her stuff within two weeks."

"But I don't want to see myself on headline being called 'The Lazy Queen'."

"Okay, okay, you decide, my fair lady," said Erik and he tickled Elsa's waist, causing to wriggle and laugh.

* * *

**Next Chapter-Back to Arendelle and attend Anna's graduation, but it's not any graduation...**


	41. Chapter 41 Sister's Graduation

There were murmurs everywhere, but Elsa was too tired to wake up. Then Elsa felt someone shaking her arm and she unwillingly woke up.

"Elsa," said Erik.

"What?" whispered Elsa.

"Have you forgotten about your sister's graduation?"

Elsa gasped and sat up.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late—"

"Relax, relax, the graduation won't start until three hours later, we still have time."

"Oh my, it's seven already!" exclaimed Elsa and she stood up. "Feeling a bit lazy lately. Perhaps people get lazier in summer."

They headed to the dining hall and Erik said,

"I have asked the cook to make some cereal."

"Not dried raisins again, I hate that."

"Relax, I have specially reminded the cook not to add fruits or nuts into the bowl."

"Oh great," muttered Elsa. "You know I really hate the small fruits and nuts."

Elsa sat down at the table and spoon a little cereal, it tasted so bad that she frowned and almost threw up.

"What?"

"I think the milk is a little bit…strange…or…overdue?"

"Don't scare me," said Erik. "Having overdue food in the castle is a serious problem."

"It happens once a while," said Elsa. "Perhaps it's because we have been on honeymoon trips?"

"That was three months ago, it has nothing to do with the milk," said Erik. "Just eat it, you can't starve yourself for the whole ceremony. And it doesn't seem weird to me, perhaps you are not used to new brand of milk."

"New brand?"

"Yeah, I just now talked with the cook and he said they had bought a new brand of milk as the original one was sold out at the market nearby."

"That's unfortunate."

Reluctantly, she finished the cereal. But then, she could feel her stomach stirring and she rushed to the bathroom. There was something stuck in her throat and stomach, but it would not come out. Erik entered the bathroom and asked,

"Are you okay?"

"I told you there is something wrong with the milk."

"Okay, okay, I am sorry, is it better now?"

"I think so," replied Elsa. "Please tell the cook to use the original brand of milk."

"I will tell him later."

"Let's go, we can't let Anna wait for us."

Erik propped Elsa to the limousine.

The limousine drove to the highway. Elsa's phone rang.

"Elsa, Elsa, where are you now?" asked Anna excitedly on the phone. "Kristoff has arrived already!"

"On the highway, just be patient, okay?"

"I just can't wait to see you. You know, living in the dormitory without you is a bit boring. After I graduate, I can stick to you every day."

"Okay, see you later."

Elsa hung up, then she could feel her head getting heavier. Her fingers massaged her temples with pain.

"Headache again?" asked Erik.

"It will be fine if I rest for a while."

"Do you need a check up? You don't seem to be fine."

"It's just that the duties are heavier than usual, once the community fund and the hospital are done, everything will return to normal."

"You could have asked me to go to the ceremonies for you, then you can rest more."

"You are already busy enough. I don't want to burden you."

"But you have been working for hours every day and you only have a couple of hours for sleeping. Your health will deteriorate."

"It's okay, after everything's settled, I can rest for a while, you don't have to worry."

The limousine finally arrived at the university and Anna jumped to Elsa, with Kristoff behind her.

"Oh Elsa, finally! I was just worrying if there's a traffic jam."

"You look wonderful in your academicals."

"Thank you, you look beautiful too, only that you are a bit pale."

"If only Mama and Papa can see you so radiant."

"Of course they can see," said Anna and she pointed at the sky. "They are just up there, watching us."

Elsa smiled. Then Anna pulled Elsa and Kristoff to the hall. Everything was just the same as years ago when Elsa graduated. She could see Professor Netur waving and smiling at her goofily. Elsa was placed at the first row, a few seats away from the headmaster. It was not all comfortable as she had never talked to him a word. Luckily Erik was the one delivering the speech, or else Elsa reckoned there would be frost everywhere. Just then, her stomach twisted and she wanted to throw up.

"Elsa," whispered Erik.

"No, I'm fine."

"You look pale."

"Just today, after a couple of days, it will be fine."

"You have been like that for days, are you sure you don't need a doctor?"

"No, it's okay! I told you, it's just because I am worn out these days! It will be completely fine a couple of days later."

Erik could only look at her anxiously, then it was time for him to deliver the speech. Though he was not willing to go, Elsa nudged him and he was pushed onto the stage. Elsa did not exactly catch what he had said, her head was swollen with pain and her stomach was like a ship in a stormy sea. All she thought was when would the speech end and she could go. She kept thinking of something else, but the nauseous feeling got stronger and stronger, there was nothing in her stomach and she could feel her gastric acid burning her throat. She let out a yawn and her eyelids were dropping. She knew fatigue was trying to take over her consciousness.

Finally, there were cheers and people flung their square academic caps. Elsa was relieved and she saw Anna coming towards her, with Kristoff's wrist in her grasp.

"Oh Elsa, come on, I have waited for this day so long, I have to take tons of photos with you and my friends. Of course, Kristoff will be our photographer today."

Kristoff sighed and he nodded unwillingly.

"Hey, Anna, come on, we're going to take the group photo outside at the square!"

"Coming, Greta!"

Anna raced towards her friends with Kristoff. Elsa smiled and she tried to stand up, but her legs were feeble and unable to support her body. Grudgingly, she stood up with the support of the chair with huge effort. The next moment darkness was in front of her and she could feel her mind going further and further, her body slowly descended onto the floor…

* * *

**Next chapter-Oh no, what would happen to Elsa?**


	42. Chapter 42 News of Arrival

There were murmurs everywhere and she could sense the strange plastic gloves smell. It was not all nauseous before, yet she wanted to throw up this time. Feeling sick, she tried to open her eyes and get up, but her limbs were unnaturally heavy.

"Make sure that she does not overload herself with royal duties," said a voice. "You know this is extremely important for her."

"Yes, doctor," said Erik's voice. "How early can we know—"

"Don't rush, it won't be out until weeks later."

"Oh, I just don't know how to react—"

"Relax, just relax, and everything will be fine," said the doctor. "Just make sure she eats enough and sleeps enough. You know that is very important."

"Okay, okay."

"Later I will come around again and give you the papers."

"Thank you, doctor."

The footsteps went further and Elsa opened her eyes. Erik smiled and he quickly went beside Elsa.

"Am I having some kind of incurable disease?" asked Elsa.

"No, Elsa, in fact, we are going to be parents. It's fourteen weeks old already."

Elsa looked at him, unable to react. Then she looked at her abdomen.

"The doctor says we can know the gender a couple of weeks later," said Erik.

"So you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

"Girl, of course, a sweet little girl like you, that would be amazing. But of course, boys are good too. The nation would prefer boys to girls."

"Excuse me, I am a girl too, and I become the Queen."

"It doesn't matter, it's our child, and I will love it just as the same as any loving parents on earth."

"Did the doctor say I can go home?"

"He'll come around and give us the paper," said Erik. "And I doubt if you can get out."

"Why?"

"If I tell you that there are tons of people standing at the entrance of the hospital, waiting just for you, what would you think?"

"Not again," moaned Elsa. "Did Kai post the…our news?"

"Not until you give him orders, you know he is a serious and careful man."

"Just because of me, the hospital is piled with people again, just like those days when my mother had Anna…oh, where's Anna?"

"She's with Kristoff down at the lobby, waiting for your discharge, she's bouncing and squealing with delight as she heard the news."

"At least we have Kristoff controlling her a bit."

"Finally I understand why you said the milk was strange, so do you want to change back to the original brand?"

"Erm….best to be, cereals are my common breakfast dishes."

"The doctor has just told me to stop you from drinking cold beverage for a couple of months."

"I almost forgot, now this is really troublesome for me."

"Kai has already set up a healthy menu and warned the kitchen and servants not to give you anything that should not be eaten by pregnant woman."

"That is imprisonment!"

"That's for your own good, and also for the baby."

"Tell me that you won't lock me up in the room for the following seven months."

"Not exactly seven months," said Erik. "The doctor says you need a lot of rest for the following two months. The doctor's report shows that you are barely touching the normal BMI lower limit even when there's a baby inside you."

"Oh, Your Majesty, good afternoon," said a man in white robes.

"Doctor Hoover," said Erik.

"So how are you feeling?" asked the doctor.

"Fine, I think."

"Is morning sickness getting over and over for the whole day and seem to be everlasting?"

"Most of the time."

"I will give you some pills, but they can make people really drowsy. Best to get yourself some peppermint tea, or some crackers."

"I will."

"As requested, here's the general list that what ought to eat and what ought not to," said the doctor and he gave the papers to Erik. "Of course we can put in every food name inside, but generally, no cold things, no coffee or wine, eat as plain as you can."

"That's a torture," muttered Elsa.

"Well, I don't mean you can't eat everything, just absorb the nutrients and that's all. I am not suggesting you eating any particular pills, but certainly you can get the calcium ready."

"Thank you, so can we go now?" asked Erik.

"I think so, but only from the side door, the main entrance is full of people and you can hardly get into your car."

"Okay."

"One more special reminder," said the doctor. "No strenuous exercise, you know what I mean, Your Majesty. Men tend to make the mistake."

"Okay, okay," said Erik while Elsa blushed.

"Good day, Your Majesty."

He left the two. Elsa stood up and Erik propped her all the way down to the lobby.

"You don't have to prop me, I am a mobile woman."

"I am just being careful, our child is very expensive."

"Let's go and meet Anna, she must be overexcited for now."

They reached the lobby and they saw guards guarding at the entrance. Anna stood up and jumped to her sister.

"Oh Elsa, this is such a great news," exclaimed Anna. "I just can't wait, just imagine what it will be after seven months make me excited. I wish it's a girl, and I can dress her up like a doll. Oh probably she has platinum blonde hair like yours, and maybe dark brown like Erik's, but anyway, she will be lovely."

"What if it's a boy?"

"Oh, I don't mind having a niece."

"At least those outside do."

They looked the entrance. Anna nodded as if she understood the pain.

"We have to go, Kai is waiting for us at the side door," said Kristoff.

They walked towards the limousine, Kai bowed respectfully and said,

"Congratulations, Your Majesty."

"Spread the news online, like what my parents did."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"But we want to keep it secret, you know what I mean?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Elsa got into the limousine and quickly the chauffeur drove back to the castle, and not surprisingly, people were standing at the gates, waiting for the limousine.

"Oh no, can't they just wait for a couple of hours?" asked Elsa.

"You have passed out for hours, of course they can't wait."

"Oh," said Elsa and she looked at her phone. "I didn't notice that it's five now."

"Kai, order the kitchen to make some soup for Elsa, and make the dinner as quickly as possible."

"I have already ordered the kitchen to make pea soup and pancakes," said Kai. "Dinner today—goulash, mashed potatoes, sautéed reindeer, smoked salmon and apple pie."

"Good, I love apple pies," said Anna. "And of course, Kristoff's ice creams are the best in the world, at least in my world."

"Now that's too sugary," said Kristoff. "I am going to puke if I eat anymore."

Elsa chuckled and her hand placed on her abdomen, somehow she had a vision of a child, surrounded by ice. It was all helpless and dark, Elsa wanted to save the child but then the child vanished into the air and the ice spikes pointed at her, warning her not to meddle in the event.

* * *

**Next chapter-A visit to the doctor again, only there's more waiting for her.**

**Finally, I have decided to do 'The Dragon's Wife' for next. Guess what it's about, it's not difficult to guess if you can think deeper, focus on the word 'dragon'. Probably, I will write a spin-off with a series of short stories inside. But most likely, after 'The Survivor', I won't do Frozen again that soon.**

**Why? No reason.**

**But anyway, please stay and continue support my fanfictions. I have a strange feeling that no one will like ****'The Dragon's Wife'.**


	43. Chapter 43 Check Up

It was all pleasant and tranquil for the following month, Elsa was provided with all the best, the only thing that she ever had to complain was that she almost never got a chance to walk out of her room, not to mention taking a stroll outside the castle.

For the whole day, she could only read books, do paper work, and sleep. As the matter of fact, Erik had done everything for her and she did not have to do anything at all.

Early on Monday morning, Elsa stood at the window and looked into the mist.

"Good morning, my lovely Queen," said Erik as he entered the room. "Oh, Elsa—"

"Erik."

"Why don't you stay in bed for longer?" asked Erik and he propped Elsa to the couch. "You could have fallen."

"But I didn't."

"You may."

"But I didn't," said Elsa, rolling her eyes as she watched Erik's anxious face. "Calm down, I am a mobile woman."

"Not until our child is born," said Erik and he made her sit down at the couch. "We are going to have the check up today."

"I know, but you don't have to be that nervous," said Elsa.

"After we've known the gender of our child, I will immediately ask Kai buy the things according to the list."

"List?"

"Of course, I have prepared the lists, once we've known the gender, I will ask Kai to buy the wanted things."

"There're still a couple of months before the baby is born, you don't have to be in that hurry."

"We have to plan ahead or else we will be in a mess when our child is born."

"So what am I going to eat for breakfast, Mr. Well-planned?"

"Open sandwiches," said Erik and a servant brought in the dish. "And hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate? I have been drinking it ever since I discharged from hospital."

"The doctor said you are underweight for a woman with a three-month-old baby."

"I told you, that time I was busy with the charity, you can't blame me for that."

"And now you should have more rest and eat more."

"Don't raise me like a pig, for heaven's sake."

"That's the path of giving birth to a healthy child."

"A very wrong path. Once the child is born, you'd better let me do what I want."

"Okay, I will, just listen to me for a couple of months more. And now—"

Erik took the sandwich and made Elsa open her mouth, though Elsa wanted to hold the sandwich, Erik insisted feeding her.

The two entered the hospital and Elsa could see many other women sitting down at the bench, gently stroking their round abdomen. Most of them were chatting about their children. Since her appointment was fifteen minutes later, she decided to listen to other women's conversations, even though she knew it would not be appropriate.

"This is my third," said the woman in green dress.

"How old?" asked the woman with spectacles.

"Just reach five months," said the woman in green dress. "And the doctor says it's a boy."

"A boy? Mine's girl, and my first."

"Oh really? Let me guess, five too?"

"No, only four. Is it normal? My friends say mine is a little bit too big."

"Of course not, my second is a girl too and I have the exact same size of yours in the fourth month. And most of my friends are like this too."

"The doctor says she has long arms and legs"

"She will definitely be a top model."

"Your son may be a movie star…"

Elsa looked at her abdomen, if she told people that the baby was four months already, no one would ever believe in her. Even from the side, one could only say that Elsa was only gaining weight, but not having a body. The baby bump was simply invisible. Just when Elsa was wondering, the doctor called for her and Erik quickly propped her to the room. Then she lay down at the bed, just like what she remembered from those days when her mother was in the hospital having the check up. After the doctor put on the ultrasound gel on her abdomen, Doctor Hoover said,

"Congratulations, Your Majesty, it's a princess."

Erik gasped and he grinned broadly.

"Are you sure, Doctor Hoover? It's a girl?"

"Well, over ninety percent, the ten percent is that either I am in a confusion state or I have been consulting wrongly for years."

Erik grinned even broader, but Elsa frowned a little and asked,

"I've heard the other women that four-month baby bump should be larger, but mine is still quite…not there yet."

"Everyone differs, it's just that yours is smaller than others, but that does not mean your child is not normal."

"That's better."

"Do you still have the morning sickness?"

"Not that often."

"There're still six months, just make sure you don't eat too much seasoned food, and avoid interacting with any animals. I believe that you don't have any pets, do you?"

"No."

"Good, and remember not to overburden yourself. Being in such position means a lot of responsibility, but that does not mean you can deprive your princess's freedom of sleeping."

"I know," said Elsa. "Erik has taken up my part, but I am really bored with nothing to do in the castle besides reading books, eating and sleeping."

"That's the way of having a healthy baby girl," said Erik.

"But my life is as dry as an old man's skin."

"And your life will be colourful once she is born," said Doctor Hoover. "And maybe you're considering the second child."

"Second?" asked Elsa.

"Mostly we don't encourage people having the second so quickly as they will be very busy with the babies while they still need to work. But since you're the Queen, why not have another one?"

"Not that fast," said Elsa with a bit of uncertainty.

"I don't mind having a second daughter," said Erik and he chuckled.

Elsa pinched him and said,

"Of course you don't mind, I am the one who has to live a dry life for another ten months. And parturition is extremely painful, haven't you know that?"

"You can have the C-section."

"I don't want that scar, and having C-section means that I can't have as many children as you want, actually it may be a good thing, I am not prepared to build a junior football team in the castle."

"Your Majesty," said Doctor Hoover. "I am afraid that I will disappoint you, many women have undergone several times of C-section and they can still have more."

"No more excuse of not having more children in our castle," whispered Erik to her ear and Elsa poked him.

"Just be careful and not to overburden yourself, otherwise it will be fine, provided that you have enough nutrients and sleep."

"I know," said Elsa, nodding dully.

"I will see you again six months later," said Doctor Hoover. "The due date should be around the end of July, I think it can be twenty-fourth of July or even earlier. But just to be save, arrive at the hospital at fifteenth, okay?"

"Can I say no?" asked Elsa nervously.

"I think not, you're the Queen and your family is our VIP, and always."

* * *

**Next chapter-A couple of months later...**

**About a guest review, I don't know if you continue reading my fanfictions or what, all I want to say is sorry that I cannot approve your review because your review contains foul language and there are children reading my fanfictions. About 'Frozen being as old as your gramma', I must say that Frozen is still in the theaters in many countries such as Mongolia and India (I am not sure exactly which country, but certainly Frozen is still going on in the world). And why don't you go to Les Misérables fanfictions and comment that 'Les Misérables is old'? Les Misérables is published in 1862 and there are still musicals of it up till now. Frozen is only ten months old!**


	44. Chapter 44 Naming

It had been a week and Erik was strolling impatiently. Since that evening when Elsa told him she had an abdominal pain, he had been staying at the hospital, and only left when he had something urgent but he would be back as soon as possible. Otherwise, he would call Gerda to take care of her.

There were swarms of journalists and citizens crowding at the entrance of the hospital, waiting for the latest news. But Erik could do nothing with it besides waiting. Then he went to the bench and watched the television.

"_Her Majesty has been in the hospital since last Wednesday and up till now, the Royal Family has not yet revealed the gender of the baby, only stating that it will be announced once the child is born. But so far, the Royal Family has not yet announced the approximate parturition date…_"

From the screen, Erik could see people swarms of people waiting and flashing their cameras at the castle gates. All of them eyed intently at the castle entrance as if there would be someone coming out in any moment. Kai was standing at the door, watching people fighting their way to the gates.

It was unfortunate that Erik was away when Elsa went into the delivery room, but Gerda was with her, and Erik knew he could not worry that much.

The door swung open and the doctors pushed a bed out. Erik quickly went towards the bed but the nurse blocked him. Then Doctor Hoover came out, taking off his mask.

"Doctor Hoover, how is—"

"Congratulations, both Her Majesty and the princess are doing well. The princess is 18.8 inches tall, 2750 grams."

"18.8 inches?" asked Erik. "Isn't that a bit short?"

"I've checked the family history, Queen Elsa was around this length at birth, so it is completely normal."

"Can I go see them now?"

"Queen Elsa needs rest, she almost passed out just now. You can visit the baby in the incubator once the nurse has left the room. In the meantime, you can tell the impatient people outside the hospital and the castle that they can leave as the news will be post online."

"Okay, thank you, Doctor Hoover."

"Not a problem."

* * *

It was the same smell again, yet it was not nauseous, and the heaviness that had pressed her spine had left. Whenever she tried to move, there was a huge pain and she could not help moaning.

"Elsa."

She opened her eyes and looked at Erik, then smiled, helping Elsa to sit up.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Erik.

"Just a bit tired, where's our child?"

"There at the incubator," said Erik and he pointed at the glass box beside him. "She's the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen, of course, you are always the most beautiful in the world."

"Stop the flattery," said Elsa and she chuckled, but the pain restrained her from laughing too much.

Erik smiled and he kissed Elsa's cheek.

"I want to see her," said Elsa.

"I will ask to nurse to help out."

The nurse came in and helped getting the newborn out of the incubator. After she had wrapped the newborn with thick warm towels, she handed it to Elsa.

"Your Majesty, remember to put her back gently once you have seen enough," said the nurse. "The baby is still vulnerable to coldness. Press the button on the wall if you need help."

"We will," said Elsa and the nurse left.

The baby was still having her eyes closed. Her skin was soft and the pink lips were enchanting. Her soft feather-like brown hair was almost like Erik's, only it was lighter.

"She's like you."

"Of course not, look at her nose, her lips, they are like yours. Only that her skin is so wrinkled that it looks like she's old."

"All babies are like that."

"Really? I don't know about that."

"Have you called your parents?"

"They're coming."

"And the final problem comes now."

"What?"

"The name," said Elsa. "We have to give her a name, she needs a name more than anyone else."

"Naming is always the most difficult job."

"But we can't ignore its existence."

"It's hard to find the perfect one, there're millions, billions, trillions names in the world and every one of them looks good."

"Perhaps we will have to find a name in my family tree. The names are always recyclable."

"But some of the names are ancient and I don't think it suits her well, she's such a pretty little lady."

"What about Sofiya?"

"Sofiya…that's a good name. Princess Sofiya…"

"Well we have to see if your parents agree on that."

"Of course they will."

There was a knock at the door and Mr. and Mrs. Hansen came in.

"Your Majesty," said Mrs. Hansen. "Everything going fine?"

"Everything is fine," replied Elsa.

"Oh let me see my beautiful granddaughter," said Mrs. Hansen and she picked up the baby.

Sofiya seemed did not like the embrace of other people, she cried and flung her limbs, trying to get away from the discomfort.

"Looks like she only like her mother," said Mr. Hansen, smiling dryly.

"She is just a bit shy, when she grows up, she will surely stick with you two," said Elsa and Sofiya snuggled in Elsa's arms.

"What name have you decided to use?" asked Mrs. Hansen.

"Sofiya," replied Erik. "Nice and tender."

"Oh, that's a good name."

"You think so too?" asked Elsa.

"Of course, it fits her perfectly, I can tell she will grow up as a beautiful and sophisticated lady like you."

"You flatter me," said Elsa. "Anyway, we will ask Kai to post the name online later."

"Excuse me," said a nurse at the door. "Your Majesty and the baby need rest. Please visit again tomorrow."

Erik smiled and said,

"I will go home now, just open the laptop on here and chat with me if you feel bored," said Erik. "I will come again tomorrow."

He kissed Elsa's forehead and he put Sofiya back into the incubator, then he left with his parents. Elsa smiled and she looked at her child in the incubator. Sofiya was nuzzling the warm bed and curled up like a cat. Then, there was frost on the incubator walls. Elsa gasped, but there was no surprise. She knew it would happen, then she stretched her arm and tried to touch the incubator glass. Her eyelids got heavier and heavier and she slowly sunk into the warm quilt.

* * *

**Next chapter- Five years later, what will it be?**

**Hey, planning to do something like '20 facts about Royalty of Great Country', if you have anything you want to know about this, including why I choose this name, place, time, or how did I come up with this story, just anything related to it, you can tell me in PM or just type it in your reviews. (If you don't tell me, I will just cancel this section as I don't know what you want to know.)**

**Okay, here's the real thing I thought you need to know. 'The Dragon's Wife' is a Dramione (HP fans will know this, if not, search it online). If you like HP, please support it when it is out, it will be out after this story has finished, just letting you all know about that. (It is somehow a M fanfiction, readers who are too young and too pure, please be prepared.) And you may guess it right, yes, my next few fanfictions will be on Harry Potter. I will go back to Frozen, only that I need a little bit more time to prepare, you know, students need to balance studies and other things, I have already tried to finish my homework in my lesson time, and so far it is okay but I don't know what will happen months later. I will surely tell you more when I have everything settled.**

**Don't forget to support 'The Survivor', it's getting rather low attention...Guess I have to have a couple of introspection in my room...**

**Anyway, thank you and see you.**


	45. Chapter 45 Mother's Worries

**Hey, planning to do something like '20 facts about Royalty of Great Country', if you have anything you want to know about this, including why I choose this name, place, time, or how did I come up with this story, just anything related to it, you can tell me in PM or just type it in your reviews. (If you don't tell me, I will just cancel this section as I don't know what you want to know.)**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Five years passed by peacefully. It was joyful to have Sofiya in the family, with the help of Erik's parents, Elsa managed to keep her breath without messing up things.

But what Elsa worried was not just her academics, but also the secret.

After rethinking her first day of kindergarten, Elsa thought it would be best if Sofiya put on her gloves until she had fully mastered her own power. Sofiya obviously was not aware that she was special, all she knew she was a princess, the princess of Arendelle.

Beyond Elsa's surprise, Sofiya got along well with her kindergarten classmates and the teachers liked her. Her homework always had stickers beside her name and the teachers praised her for being a creative and curious student.

Sofiya was studying at the same elementary school as Elsa when she was small. The principal and teachers were most pleased to see her daughter. Twenty five years ago, they taught Elsa, and now they taught her daughter, who was also the Princess of Arendelle.

Like most parents, Elsa tried her best to pick her daughter up when school ended. Though she knew she would arouse huge chaos at the school gates, she wanted to see if her daughter was doing well. She could finally know the feelings of her mother.

Sofiya quickly sprinted towards Elsa and hugged her tightly once the school door swung open.

"Mama!"

"Sofiya, so how's your school today? Anything funny?"

"Not really. But the teacher has given us back the paper."

"The Maths paper?"

"I got full mark!"

"Wonderful."

"Sofiya!"

A couple of children rushed towards Sofiya, but she did not look quite happy.

"Will you come and play with us?" asked the children.

"Your Majesty," said their mothers, who bowed respectfully, the children looked at them and bowed too.

"Your Majesty, congratulations to Princess Sofiya."

"Why say so in a sudden?"

"Princess Sofiya got full mark in the Maths exam, it's rumoured that it's the Maths Department Head Mr. Holst who makes this exam. His tests are always difficult and the questions are almost a grade ahead. Our children can only get a marginal pass."

Elsa looked at Sofiya, then she said,

"Erm…really? I don't know that."

"Let's have a chat in the park nearby," suggested one of the mothers. "Our children are going to have lessons an hour later."

Without waiting for Elsa's answer, they pulled her to the park and sat down, talking about their children's academics.

"Your Majesty, what kind of lessons has Princess Sofiya taken?"

"Er…none?"

"What?"

"I thought only certain students need to attend the lessons."

"You have to prepare now," said one of the parents. "My girl is having piano, violin, guitar, swimming, dancing and singing lessons on weekends. In weekdays, I let her learn foreign languages and attend many academic programmes on schooldays. If you don't get prepared, you can barely enter into the best colleges and universities, no matter how wealthy you are."

"I let my boy enter in different competitions," said another mother. "A cert is a cert, when it comes to interview, it's exceptionally useful."

"My daughter never participates in any lessons or competitions," said Elsa, watching her daughter playing hide and seek with the children.

"You'd better get your children into different lessons, if the exam results are not good enough, at least the certificates can help."

"Have you tried the Dance Club around the school corner?" asked a mother. "My children are taking ballet and jazz classes there and they have certificates. Also, they will ask your children to perform on stage and my children have won thrice before."

"Wow, how much?"

"Double of a normal piano lesson," said the mother. "But worthy. Just think about the trophies, medals, certificates."

"Isn't that a bit too expensive?" asked Elsa.

"But to you, Your Majesty, the price is a piece of cake," said one of the parents. "You don't know, my husband has been complaining that our son is not outstanding enough, originally he wants my son to attend cello class."

"Cello? The cello is larger than your son!"

"Exactly, but piano and violin are the basic requirement and we have to learn something else."

"I wish the class teacher will say something nice about my child."

"Definitely she will say that my boy is not hardworking enough and often fall asleep in class."

"Show you something…"

Elsa was thinking about the mothers' words. Were they over worrying or was she underestimating the competition of getting into the best schools?

"Sofiya, we have to go," said Elsa and she bid farewell to the parents.

Sofiya, who had been watching her friends playing at far, smiled as she heard her mother's words.

"Mama, are we going home?" asked Sofiya and she stretched out her arms.

Elsa picked her up and the chauffeur appeared around the corner.

"Get into the car," said Elsa and Sofiya obeyed.

As the limousine drove off, Elsa asked,

"Sofiya, do you think the tests at school are difficult?"

"Not really, though some of the questions I need to think more."

"Do you want to learn how to play the piano or violin?"

"I want to, but I don't want to practise that much."

"Why? If you want to be skilled, you have to practise, then you can pass the piano exams without problem."

"I don't want to play over and over for just one piece," said Sofiya. "It's boring and I don't want to take the exams. I like to learn new things but I don't want to make it as a daily routine."

"So what do you want to learn? Drawing? Dancing?"

"I want to learn some exotic languages, like for Georgian, Latvian, Russian, Serbian, Bulgarian, Hungarian, and Finnish. There're lots more, but I think I want to learn these first."

"Don't you want to learn French or German first?"

"No, they are easy, you can learn it through the internet, the others are a lot difficult. I've tried to learn Russian, but I can only read but not listen, write and speak. Listening might be okay if they don't speak too fast. I can read off Cyrillic."

"Do you want to learn something else?"

"Not really…oh, I want to learn computer game making. I can make my own games and I would love it!"

"Computer game making…"

"Is it not appropriate for a princess?" asked Sofiya worriedly.

"We will ask Papa tonight and see if he allows you to take the lessons."

* * *

"Erik," said Elsa, snuggling up under the quilt. "I want to tell you something."

"Yes?" asked Erik and he kissed her forehead, with his fingers running pass her cheek.

"Sofiya says she wants to learn foreign languages and computer game making."

"Computer game making?"

"I know this sounds weird for a princess, but she really means it."

"I will ask Kai to get her language tutors tomorrow," said Erik.

"And the parents' day is on next Sunday."

"You want me to go with you?"

"I'm just thinking that Sofiya will be happier if you come too," said Elsa. "And it gives you an opportunity to get along with your daughter. She is closer to me."

"Well if we have more children, this problem will be solved."

"Mr. Erik Hansen, are you sure about that?"

"I am very sure of that, it's up to you," said Erik and his fingers paused on her lips.

"No, no, no," said Elsa and she pushed him away. "I am not ready."

"But I am ready, it's hard to control myself for some many years!"

"Just five years."

"Five years is a lot to me!" said Erik and he kissed Elsa.

"Oh, Erik, you are an idiot!"

* * *

Parents crowded at the school early in the morning, waiting in front of the classroom door, hoping the teachers would soon call their children's names.

Most children were playing around with their peers and the parents were chatting among themselves. Some of them, whom Elsa suspected that they had behaved less productive than others, were leaning against their parents and their eyes scrolled around, as if fearing that someone would catch them for doing something up to no good.

Sofiya was sitting quietly on Erik's lap and humming some notes that Elsa could not recognize the song at all.

"Sofiya, what's the song you're humming?" asked Elsa.

"My little chickens," replied Sofiya.

"What?"

"My little chickens," said Sofiya. "I've heard that it's originally an Azerbaijani songs, but I can only sing the Russian version."

"Where did you learn that? The teacher?"

"The internet, I search it online and I find it."

Elsa nodded and she smiled at her daughter, with her mind still wondering why on earth her daughter would like songs that normal children in Arendelle would not know.

"Sofiya!"

Sofiya pursed her lips and looked at her mother, Elsa picked up her and they went into the classroom. The class teacher Mrs. Thorn was a woman that was as sour as gooseberries and her spared porcelain torso made Elsa quite uncomfortable. Since she had not met this teacher in her elementary school life, she did not know what would happen next. Sofiya whined a little and she stared at the ground, which Elsa knew there was something wrong with this teacher.

"Your Majesty," said Mrs. Thorn. "Here's the report card of Princess Sofiya."

Elsa received the report card, it was not all bad, her language, geography and maths got nearly full mark, only that science and citizenship education was less outstanding, yet still having a satisfactory. As she scanned through her report card, she could see a bold B+ in conduct, and she came fourth in class.

"Your daughter has performed well in some areas and we strongly encourage her to keep up her good work. But for science and citizenship education…she really needs to do it better."

"But Mrs. Thorn," said Erik. "I think eighty marks or above is acceptable for Sofiya."

"Let's make it clear," said Mrs. Thorn. "Though your daughter is performing well in the papers, she does not do well with the class."

"She beats her peers up?" asked Erik and Elsa glared at him, telling him to stay in silence.

"She is not cooperating with her classmates, especially when we tell her to have group discussions and projects. We find her often doing things on her own and daydream during the lessons whereas everyone is doing the assignments. She is always out of the class and goes into her little space in her mind. This is not acceptable and I have enquiries if she has…"

"Yes, Mrs. Thorn?"

"ADHD."

"This can't be," said Erik. "She's quiet as a mouse back at home and she always has been obedient during kindergarten."

"But this is an elementary school, we do not allow students not cooperating with the class or not participating in the group work. Also, she is seen to be reckless and often gets out of her place. Please ask your daughter to follow the discipline of the school."

"Well at least she still gets good marks."

"But her behaviour is not acceptable in our school, she always speaks before putting up her hands and disturbs other students who are at work. Also, she is always running around non-stop and cannot sit still for two hours. The three students above her are always attentive and get full mark in everything."

"Is that all?"

"That's the general comment," said Mrs. Thorn. "If she can follow the pace of the class and do what she is told accordingly, I assure she will be a good student."

As Elsa led Sofiya out of the classroom, Sofiya was pursing her lips and muttering something. Just when they headed out to the gates, Sofiya yelled and ran as she saw a young lady coming by,

"Miss Winter!"

"Hello, Sofiya," said Miss Winter. "So how's your report card."

"Fourth, but I don't care," said Sofiya and she grinned as the teacher patted her shoulder.

"Oh, Your Majesty," said Miss Winter politely. "I'm Sofiya's language teacher, Miss Winter."

"Miss Winter," said Elsa and she nodded politely.

"So how are Sofiya's results?"

"Came fourth, with language, geography and maths the best."

"Oh, I always enjoy having Sofiya in our class. She's such a gifted child."

Elsa frowned.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I have heard you wrong, the class teacher just now told us that she might have ADHD."

Miss Winter frowned.

"This can't be, she's a bit more energetic than to others, but not that serious," said Miss Winter. "She performs well in our class and she had always been intelligent. She can do her work well without any problems."

"Mrs. Thorn claims that she is out of the class' pace."

Miss Winter chuckled.

"She's always like this since the day I meet her, bright, witty, able to see ahead. This is not what a normal Year One child can do."

"Does she always finish things earlier than others?"

"Usually, and I give her other things to work on, I just can't keep her waiting for other people. She will definitely get bored. I just ask her to do some word search, crossword puzzles and many others."

"Those are games…"

"Why not learning through games? This is the best way for children to learn. Sometimes I even use my library account to borrow books that are meant for the older children for her. She always returns them on time."

"I see…"

"Will it happen that your child is not just a simple child?"

"She's born to be different, being a the Princess of Arendelle."

"Not that difference, the talent. No many children can do their work as productive as she can. She just loves reading books so much that I think the library will have to buy more books. And she cries whenever she sees something that is a bit touching. Last time she burst into tears when she was watching the Disney movie."

"Could it be?"

"I was once a gifted child, of course I was not the top of the class, but I could indulge myself in the world of languages, I like to polish my skills through reading and writing. The teachers always said I was a pain and forced me to do repetitive things. Later in my college life, I plucked up my courage and went for the IQ test. Then the doctor said I was born to be gifted, but then it was too late. I don't want the same thing happening on her."

Elsa nodded and she went back to the castle, rethinking the teacher's word for the whole night.

* * *

Turned out that Sofiya was not just a simple child, the doctor claimed that she was highly intelligent and was a few years ahead of her peers. Elsa was proud of her and the principal offered to allow her skipping four grades, but Elsa rejected, saying that her limit was three grades as she did not want Sofiya to be surrounded with older children that could make her uncomfortable.

Sofiya had never been happier, Miss Winter was her class teacher and Sofiya was well inspired by her. Once a while, Sofiya would bring Miss Winter's novels back home and read for the whole week. Things got on better and Elsa had never imagined having such a wonderful child with Erik.

* * *

**Long long chapter, so long that I have written it about 3 days. Normally, I can finish two chapters at least if I am completely free after school, provided that I have no homework and no other projects. But now, with the increasing homework, I am starting to decelerate. (I have prepared a couple of stories, only that they don't even have five chapters for each. I don't like to be in a hurry.)**

**Next chapter: Things seemed to go well, but there were obstacles... **


	46. Chapter 46 Patriarchal or Matriarchal

**Hey, planning to do something like '20 facts about Royalty of Great Country', if you have anything you want to know about this, including why I choose this name, place, time, or how did I come up with this story, just anything related to it, you can tell me in PM or just type it in your reviews. (If you don't tell me, I will just cancel this section as I don't know what you want to know.)**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Elsa was told to accompany Erik to the parliament for an urgent meeting, at first she was shocked to hear the news, wondering why on earth the parliament her when she had done nothing for the past few years expect for giving birth to Sofiya. Erik assured her that nothing wrong would happen, and Elsa hoped he was right about that.

Strangely, the parliament members looked at her as if there was something horrible happened on her. She passed through the crowd and sat down at the chair with Erik at her side. Everyone in the parliament stood up and bowed deeply, then began the meeting once they had all settled down.

"The parliament of Arendelle is in session," said the president of the parliament. "Prime Minister Rolf Groven presiding."

"Sir Nicholas Strand."

The old man cleared his throat and picked up a thick leathered book, flipping over the pages quickly and pressed his nose against the page, reading the words out loud,

"It is written in the laws that the Royal Family's heir should be a male. Through our years living in Arendelle, the only female heir is Her Majesty, Queen Elsa. Originally this should be not be happening but due to some…special reasons from our late King Agðar and Queen Iðunn—"

"King Agðar, Queen Iðunn, may ye rest in peace," muttered the crowd.

"—The direct heir in line stopped at our Princess Anna," said the man and he cleared his throat again. "Eventually, Queen Elsa succeeded in throne and became our new Queen. But then it was obvious that female heirs are prone to have more toils and troubles than male heirs, with our example of the shameful Henrik Olhouser, who had plotted the disgraceful car crash. It is clear that our next heir to the throne would be better if it's a male instead of a female."

There were mutters and whispers flying across the room, Elsa bit her lips, knowing that she was in great trouble even though she knew she had done nothing wrong.

"Sir Nicholas, though it is written that the heir should be a male, we all know that gender equality is more emphasised nowadays and it would not be a matter if the heir is male or female, their abilities are not restricted by the genders."

A few people nodded in agreement and a woman stood up, then said,

"For the previous years, we did not bring up the subject as Her Majesty has not yet fully recovered from Princess Sofiya's birth. But now, there's no more excuse to evade from the royal duty as the Queen."

Elsa looked at Erik, who was still smiling at everyone as if he did not hear anything of this. She clutched his hand tightly and he glanced at her, nodded.

"Madame Svenson, I do not see the urgency in having the male heir," said a lady. "Patriarchy is no longer the necessary part in ruling a country. Both female and male have equal rights and equal chances to receive what they deserve. Their freedom and power are not restricted by their gender."

"Miss Vollan," said Sir Nicholas and he cleared his throat. "Let me make this straight and clear, it is written in the law that the heir should be a male, this tradition has been passed down ever since Arendelle's establishment and it shall be continued by the next generations."

"Sir Nicholas," said Miss Vollan. "This decision should not be made by us, it is all decided by the Royal Family and it always will be. Gender will not be in the consideration when choosing a sagacious ruler."

The parliament became silent, everyone was looking at Erik and Elsa's direction. The president cleared his throat and announced the end of the meeting. Elsa was relieved and she hurried out of the parliament in order to avoid all the conflicts and arguments created by the members. Since it was seven at night, they decided to dine out quickly and went straight back to the castle.

Just when she walked upstairs, she saw Sofiya looking outside at the windows. Elsa walked to her and said,

"Sofiya, please come with me to your bedroom."

Sofiya glanced at her father then she nodded and sprinted back to her bedroom. Erik patted Elsa's shoulder and Elsa said,

"No, Erik, girls' talk for this time."

"Not fair," muttered Erik and he walked back to his room, before leaving, he winked at Elsa and Elsa rolled her eyes.

Sofiya bit her lips as she looked at her mother, wondering what she had done wrong in the previous hours.

"Mama, what have I done wrong?" asked Sofiya.

"No, dear, it's just a talk, just a chat."

Sofiya was relieved and she grinned. They sat down at the bed, facing each other.

"Sofiya," said Elsa. "Do you think you can rule the country all by yourself?"

"All by myself, you don't mean I have to take care of every citizen's meals and houses, do you?"

"Not that you think, I should have said 'do you think you can be a good Queen'?"

"Mama, you're a good Queen, why would I suddenly become the Queen? That's not possible."

"Humans are not immortal, they will go when time has come, and will Mama and Papa."

"Are you leaving me here alone when tomorrow comes?" asked Sofiya and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh no, Sofiya, not that early," said Elsa and Sofiya dived her head into Elsa's abdomen. "I just want to know if you want to be a Queen."

"I don't be a Queen, being a Queen is tiresome, even the Prime Ministers always gets complained for almost everything."

"You don't want to be the Queen?"

Sofiya looked at her mother, then she said,

"Not that unwilling, it's just that I think being a commoner is sometimes happier than being the Queen."

Elsa smiled and said,

"More freedom comes with more responsibility, you know that, don't you Sofiya?"

"But I think the Queen has less freedom," said Sofiya. "You can't choose to live in a quaint house, you can't do your dream job, you can't eat whatever you want to eat, you can't choose to stay single, you can't be whatever you want to be. I've got the ice power and no one has it, I am different and people treat me different."

"They just don't know what to say to you," said Elsa.

"People just don't like people who are different," said Sofiya.

"It's late now, go to sleep, tomorrow is another new day," said Elsa and she tucked Sofiya in bed, kissing her forehead before leaving.

"Goodnight, Mama," whispered Sofiya.

"Goodnight, Sofiya."

Just when Elsa closed the door, there was a dark figure right in front of her as she turned around, she screamed but the figure covered her mouth and lifted her up. The next moment, she was placed on the large soft bed and Erik's fingers tickled her abdomen. She faced him and said,

"Stop it, Erik!"

Erik kissed her forehead, then her nose, her lips, and her collarbone.

"What did Sofiya say?" whispered Erik at her ears.

"Looks like what I say will not change your mind at all," said Elsa, trying to hold back her temptation of laughing.

"Of course, I am the King and you are the Queen. We are going to have little Elsas and Eriks running around us, we will build a football team or a choir."

"I will be exhausted from too much parturition," said Elsa.

"Indeed, but I will definitely nurture you back to health" said Erik and Elsa laughed as his kisses fell upon her skin like drizzles.

* * *

**Next chapter, something good happening, though a bit short, it's good...**

**Anymore questions you want to ask about this fanfiction? No matter how silly or impossible it is, just ask away, maybe I will really answer. I will post the answers in the last chapter. And probably your question now is 'How many chapters are there?' Well, not going to answer.**

**See you!**


	47. Chapter 47 Request of Blessing

**Hey, planning to do something like '20 facts about Royalty of Great Country', if you have anything you want to know about this, including why I choose this name, place, time, or how did I come up with this story, just anything related to it, you can tell me in PM or just type it in your reviews. (If you don't tell me, I will just cancel this section as I don't know what you want to know.)**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Despite of the parliament's constant arguments, Elsa had decided that Sofiya would be the second in line to the throne. Sofiya was not happy at all as she heard of this news, knowing that Crown Princess meant more restrictions and she would not be able to run wild at any occasion.

On the day of her coronation, the people attended the coronation party in the evening, Sofiya was dissatisfied that she had to stay all by herself alone in front of everyone. Erik was chatting with the officers and ambassadors while Elsa stay by Sofiya's side, watching at her daughter with affections.

"Mama, it's so boring up here," said Sofiya. "I wish I can go back to my room and do other things. Miss Winter just gave me a book last Tuesday, it's called Moby-Dick by Herman Melville. I originally want to read The Red Pony by John Steinback. It's a good book, and I have always wanted to read that."

"Maybe next time when you return the book you can ask her to give that book to you," said Elsa.

"Probably. Oh, Mama, do you know that Connemara pony is larger than usual pony but still it is considered as pony?"

"Heard of."

"But I like Shetland pony more, you know, they look cuter and gentler."

Elsa smiled, she was not a pony expert and she knew she could not give her daughter any information on ponies. Anna suddenly burst into the room and dashed towards them, with Kristoff being dragged by her, still panting. Elsa gave a polite but reserved curtsey.

"Oh, Elsa," said Anna, giggling. "We would like—erm—your blessing—you know—of—erm—our marriage."

Sofiya looked at her mother and Elsa cleared her throat.

"Marriage?" asked Elsa.

"Yes, we have thought about this a long long time ago, some long time ago that I almost forgot I was twenty nine already. Oh, I have waited for this moment for so long, it's like trying to melt the chewing gum over and over again as it curds."

"Can you just make that simpler?"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, let me rephrase it a bit," said Anna and she stood stiffly. "Your Majesty, me and Kristoff Bjorgman would like to ask for your blessing of our marriage."

Elsa nodded and she said,

"Have you thought deeply and seriously about that, Anna?"

"For at least five years, ever since Sofiya's birth."

"Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"Elsa, though I am your younger sister, but I am twenty nine now, not little girl anymore, I know what I need and I will do what I should do."

Elsa eyed on her sister, then she said,

"Kristoff, please come with me to the study."

"Mama, can I come with you?"

"No, stay with Auntie Anna just for this moment, be a good girl, Mama will back soon," said Elsa and she kissed her daughter's forehead.

Kristoff followed Elsa into the study room. Elsa stared through his eyes and began,

"Kristoff, do you agree what my sister Anna has said?"

Kristoff licked his lips and said,

"Erm…yes."

"Please be reminded that once you become the Prince of Arendelle, things will be different, you will not be allowed to live the life you used to live."

"I'm prepared, ever since I meet Anna."

"Kristoff, Anna is not simply just a princess," said Elsa. "She has never been through hardships, and she is very sentimental at times. You must protect her at all times and never leave her. She is just a simple kind girl who has no idea how horrible the world could be. All through her life, she has never been mistreated and I hope you can make the vow."

"…I will protect her, and always, no matter what."

"A promise is a promise?"

"A promise is a promise."

Elsa stared at him, then she smiled.

"Welcome to our family, Prince Kristoff."

She patted his shoulder and she left the room, leaving Kristoff shocked and surprised.

* * *

"So what did my sister say?" asked Anna excitedly.

"A yes for us."

Anna screamed and she kissed his cheek.

"This is so much like a dream, am I dreaming?"

Kristoff replied her with a kiss.

"It's real."

Anna giggled and she bit her lips, trying to hold back her craziness.

"Okay, so what else did my sister say?"

"Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh…"

"Where do you want to go for honeymoon?"

Anna raised her brow.

"Really? That fast, our engagement is not yet announced and you are thinking about the honeymoon that will happen three months later."

"It's never late to plan ahead."

"You sound so much like Erik."

"Don't you think it's a good quality?"

"Of course it's good, good men know how to plan ahead, and I have always dreamt of marrying such a fine man."

"It is not a dream anymore."

Kristoff kissed her nose and her lips.

* * *

They gathered at the medieval cathedral, Elsa remembered the day she was the bride, and this time—Anna.

Although she seemed to be quite doubtful, deep in her heart she had yearned for this moment for long, who would not want to see their sisters getting married?

"This time it is me who help you dress up," said Elsa and she tucked Anna's hair back.

"Oh, Elsa, I…I am so excited!" said Anna. "I just…just don't know what to say!"

"Kristoff will be surprised by your looks today."

"Do you mean that I look ugly yesterday?"

Elsa chuckled and she said,

"All brides look beautiful on their special day. Usually we see you with two braids and no make up. This time, the bun and the make up, vibrant and charming."

"Oh Elsa, you flatter me. You are the most beautiful woman on earth, no matter when."

"If you say so, but sisters are alike and I am sure you have the share of beauty."

Sofiya jumped in and yelled,

"Mama, when is the ceremony going to start?"

"Sofiya, be a dear and wait for just a while more, Mama and Auntie Anna have to make sure that everything is perfect."

"Oh…"

"Sofiya, is Auntie Anna beautiful?" asked Elsa, though she knew exactly what her daughter would say about Anna.

"Beautiful like an angel, just like Venus," replied Sofiya dreamily.

"Venus? Venus who?" asked Anna.

"The Roman goddess, of course, Mama is always the best, I would actually say Athena and Aphrodite look the best, with beauty and intelligence—"

"Okay, that's enough, Sofiya, please go back outside, we will come out soon," said Elsa and she gently shooed her daughter out.

Sofiya sprinted outside and Anna smiled at her sister.

"I wish I can have a beautiful family like you," said Anna.

"You will, Kristoff will love you wholeheartedly," said Elsa.

"You sound like you are his conscience."

"Just go," said Elsa and she pushed her sister out of the room.

* * *

**Let us pray for Hong Kong, there is a big riot just like French Revolution. Search for this in Google - 'Occupy Central Hong Kong' and share it through Facebook, Twitter, or any other method. Your support over this can make a change for the future of Hong Kong. Thank you! T_T :)**


	48. Chapter 48 Visit From Friends

**Hey, planning to do something like '20 facts about Royalty of Great Country', if you have anything you want to know about this, including why I choose this name, place, time, or how did I come up with this story, just anything related to it, you can tell me in PM or just type it in your reviews. (If you don't tell me, I will just cancel this section as I don't know what you want to know.)**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

It had been years since the last time Elsa had seen her, and surprisingly she received a mail from her confidant, telling Elsa that she would come back and meet her. As she was the very important person of Elsa's life, Elsa invited her to come over to the castle's parlour and had a nice chat. At the end of the mail, she could see that her friend was married and vowed to bring over the husband.

The parlour was bright and clear, with sunlight penetrating through the glass walls. She could see the garden perfectly and the blue sky reminded her of those old days that she had almost forgotten. The servants brought her the tea set and she waited for the arrival with great comfort and expectation.

"Your Majesty, your friend has arrived," said Kai.

"Let her in," said Elsa immediately and she stood up.

The face had not changed much and Elsa quickly went to embrace her.

"Claudine!"

"Your Majesty," said Claudine, smiling gently.

"You've changed," said Elsa.

"You too, congratulations on you, though I know it's a bit late," said Claudine. "I've been working so hard that I almost forget everything about Arendelle."

"So where's your lucky significant other?" asked Elsa, beaming as she sat down. "You know you are really hard to pursuit."

"Well, he's coming, business comes across on the way back to Arendelle and he has to finish it first."

"Your husband must be very clever, or else he won't be able to stick to you, you know how picky and cold you were when we were in university."

"I know, but things keep on changing, and you are now a proud mother of a six-year-old girl."

"What about you? Any plans at all?"

"You know children are draining your energy out."

"And you are always out of energy."

"Right you are."

"Mama!"

Sofiya dashed into the parlour and went to Elsa. Elsa picked her up and placed her on her lap, combing her brown sleek hair.

"So this must be Princess Sofiya," said Claudine.

"Sofiya, this is Auntie Claudine."

Sofiya stared at Claudine and she hid her head, unwilling to show her face and greet the stranger.

"She's just like you when you're young, always shy and pretend to be a 'good' girl."

"Compare to your goodness, I am just a pea," said Elsa. "I can still remember those days you would dare to challenge the teachers."

Claudine bit her lips and said,

"That is already history."

"That's a world record. Things would not be that funny without you."

"Hey!"

"Okay, okay, lips sealed."

"Mama," whispered Sofiya. "When is Papa coming home?"

"Papa is at work, he will back soon, wait be patient."

Sofiya pursed her lips and continued turning away her head from Claudine. Claudine smiled and said,

"So Erik is the lucky winner."

"Well, I am an open book. Everyone knows me even when I am not willing to share my secrets."

There was a knock at the door and Sofiya squealed as the door swung open.

"Papa!"

Sofiya ran to Erik and Erik picked her up. Behind them was a young gentleman that Elsa had not seen for years and she could not imagine this scene happening.

"Leif?"

The man looked at her and gave a certain nod.

"This is my husband, not much of a surprise, is it?"

Leif walked towards Elsa and said,

"It has been years since our parting."

"Not really that long. But it is a surprise that you marry our hard-to-please princess."

"Hey!" yelled Claudine.

"Mama, Auntie Claudine is a princess?" asked Sofiya.

The adults chuckled and Erik said,

"Come on, my little sparrow, let's go outside and play hide-and-seek."

"Yeah, this time I am going to win!"

Erik and Sofiya went out to the garden, and Leif sat down beside Claudine.

"How's you violin?" asked Elsa.

"My years of practising pay off," replied Leif. "It's really hard to make Claudine take a great liking at people. The only person that she likes is you."

"Well, now you, isn't it Claudine?" said Elsa and she looked at Claudine.

"I suppose so, but you are always my good friend and a clever Queen."

"Wow, it's hard to hear compliments from you."

"Those years in Austria makes me able to learn how to praise people."

"How did you meet Leif?"

"In a museum."

"And the romance quickly develops, right?"

"Not really at first," said Leif. "She was proud and barely glanced at me even when I was talking to her."

"Hey!" said Claudine. "At that time I knew you less than six years, and we didn't talk to each other much in college."

"So how exactly did you propose to her?"

"A piece that is around ten minutes, it's really tiresome even when I am used to long pieces."

"Pity that I wasn't there, I really want to see you touched," said Elsa to Claudine.

"What?"

"You are always like a chuck of wood just standing there, doing nothing and don't even smile when you see something funny."

"Hey, I know that, I know that."

"So are you staying in Arendelle or settle in Austria?"

"Arendelle, I've been employed in a big company. And Claudine was employed by a firm, but she won't go to work until three months later."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Kindergarten teacher," said Claudine with a hint of annoyance.

"I thought you hate getting along with children."

"But that's the only job available."

"Things will not be the same if we have children," said Leif and he glanced at Claudine, who certainly did not like the idea.

"No children at this stage," stated Claudine.

"Why?"

"Are you sure you want the reason?"

"Okay, okay, I give in," said Leif.

Elsa chuckled at the funny scene, seeing her old friends again were always limited to her dreams and now they were here, chatting with her.

"Our castle door is always open for you," said Elsa. "If you feel bored, you can come and chat with me."

"Mama!" yelled Sofiya and she sprinted towards Elsa. Erik, who was right behind her, scooped her up and took her to Elsa.

"Mama, when are we going to have dinner? Papa says he's hungry," said Sofiya and her stomach growled.

"Just now, I've heard someone's stomach growling," said Erik and he tried to hold back his snigger.

Sofiya grinned embarrassingly and she hid her face.

"Dinner is ready, Your Majesty," said Kai as he came in.

"Hurray!" cheered Sofiya.

"Race it, Sofiya, see who's the faster," said Erik, the next moment the father and daughter had raced out of the room.

"I'm going to get you with my snow flurry—" yelled Sofiya and her voice faded away.

"Looks like she has inherited your powers," said Claudine.

Elsa gave her a smile.

"Come now, let us enjoy our reunion meal," said Elsa and she led her two good old friends to the dining hall.

* * *

**The riot continues and is expanding, hope what we do now can be a change for the future! And of course, I hope you can spread this news for us and continue praying!**

**Next chapter : Another again?**


	49. Chapter 49 Arrival Again

**Hey, planning to do something like '20 facts about Royalty of Great Country', if you have anything you want to know about this, including why I choose this name, place, time, or how did I come up with this story, just anything related to it, you can tell me in PM or just type it in your reviews. (If you don't tell me, I will just cancel this section as I don't know what you want to know.)**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Things passed by peacefully and Elsa was pleased to have such tranquil life. In the morning after she has sent her daughter to school, she would enjoy herself at the parlour with tea and newspaper, with a rare treat that she could see herself in the entertainment section. Occasionally she would visit different schools or organizations, and she found herself surrounded by children at the moment she entered the buildings. The ice power was completely calm even when she was crowded by people, and she knew she had finally got used to her status. Surprisingly, Sofiya seemed to have handled her power so well that Elsa sometimes forgot that she had ice powers. It seemed that she had gained a certain control over herself that Elsa did not master when she was young, Elsa reckoned it was due to her different childhood with Sofiya's.

Erik was as busy as before, his boring daily routine seemed to be everlasting, early in the morning he would go to the parliament or had meetings with people from different sectors. In the afternoon, he would usually come back for lunch and head out to different places as soon as he finished his dishes. Elsa wanted to stay with him for longer, but she knew this would never happen, and she had to get used to the solitary in the large castle. After all, Sofiya was getting more and more used to the world outside and would stay at school for studying or playing until night came. Erik was getting home later and sometimes she could not help sleep before he came back, but still as a responsible wife, she would try her best waiting for him.

"I told you," said Erik one night. "We can lots of children, and most likely any one of them will stick to you."

"Hey," said Elsa. "Like what I have said before, I am not going to have so many children."

"What if I want to?"

"That's your own problem, go solve it yourself," said Elsa and she covered her face with the quilt.

Erik took off the quilt and said with a wicked grin,

"Are you encouraging me to—"

Elsa covered his mouth and stopped him from saying anything further. Erik kissed her fingers and whispered,

"You know this action brings me a lot of thoughts."

"What thoughts, may I ask?" asked Elsa, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Some thoughts that only you and me know perfectly about them."

"Oh what is that? Sounds interesting."

Erik's breath blew onto her face and he said,

"Looks like someone has forgotten about our lovely experience."

He kissed her neck and Elsa giggled,

"No, please, I give up, I give up…"

Erik hugged her tightly and Elsa kissed his nose.

_He's always such a little boy_, Elsa thought.

* * *

These days Elsa had eaten more than usual, Erik was happy that his wife could finally eat the amount of a normal woman would consume. He ordered the cook to make more delicacies and he would stuff the food into Elsa's mouth.

"Stop it, I am gaining weight!" said Elsa.

"Gaining weight is good, last time the doctor says you are underweight a little, so listen to me and eat more," said Erik and he fed Elsa a slice of apple.

"But I don't want to eat apple now," moaned Elsa.

"Want some bread rolls?"

"Not now, I think I want croissant."

"Strange, normally you are not a fan of croissant."

"Well, sometimes you have to step out of your comfort zone and try something new."

Erik grinned and he clutched her hand.

"Are you sure you want to try something new and exciting?" asked Erik.

Elsa withdrew her hand and cleared her throat.

"Not what you think, Erik. Not exactly what you think," said Elsa and she pushed him away.

"Okay, okay, I will bring you croissant," said Erik and he quickly dashed out of the room.

Elsa smiled and she took a slice of apple, she could smell the freshness and sweetness of the fruit. Just as she put it in her mouth, the sweetness turned into nausea and she began to throw up. Quickly, she covered her mouth and dashed into the washroom. After retching for quite a while, Elsa could finally clear her stomach, luckily she did not have her dinner yet, and she felt better then.

"Elsa…Elsa…" yelled Erik outside the washroom.

Elsa looked at herself in the mirror, assuring that she did not look unwell, she headed out of the washroom and Erik quickly went to her.

"I have brought you freshly made croissant," said Erik. "I bought it at the bakery nearby. Try it."

"No, not now…I will have it later."

"What's wrong, you look a bit pale."

"Oh really?"

Erik placed his hand on her forehead, he frowned and said,

"Are you feeling unwell?"

"Not really, just now I throw up a little. No big deal."

Erik eyed on her and Elsa asked,

"What is it?"

"You aren't…"

"Aren't what?"

Elsa thought for a while and she knew what he meant. She bit her lips and turned away, glancing at the calendar. Indeed, it was possible. Suddenly, Erik lifted her up and raced back to the bedroom, placing her gently on the bed. Elsa tried to get up but he pushed her back to the bed.

"What?"

"I am not going to let you fall onto the floor," said Erik, then he told Kai to fetch the doctor.

"Oh, it may be just a mistake, I don't feel anything at all, tell Kai to come back."

"This is serious, if not, why not just take it as a body check?"

"Anyway, it doesn't seem to be possible."

"Not possible?" said Erik and he raised his brow, grinning. "It has been years since Sofiya's birth, if we still can't have our second child, I would wonder if we have done something not quite right."

"If you can't do this right, I don't know what you can do then," said Elsa and she glared at him.

The doctor came and brought them the news, Erik was roaring loudly and he kissed Elsa for so long that Elsa thought she would die out of breath. Kai had told the kitchen to make food that was unnaturally nutritious, and Gerda had ordered the servants to clean the castle thoroughly and placed everything neatly.

"I wish it's a girl," said Erik.

"What if it's a boy?"

"I will love him. I just can't wait to see our child."

"There are still eight months before the baby is born, being impatient cannot help much."

"Right," said Erik and he sighed.

"What is it again?"

"Well, since you are pregnant, that means I can't touch you for another couple of months."

Elsa rolled her eyes and said,

"Seriously, beside that, what do you have in mind that is normal?"

"You and Sofiya, nothing else."

"The media will surely describe you as an 'ignorant king' if they hear this."

"Why won't they describe me as a 'responsible father' and a 'loving husband'?"

"Okay, okay…You are a responsible and loving King."

"Of course."

"But just a reminder."

"What?" asked Erik and his nose touched hers.

"Don't treat me as if I am chronically ill," said Elsa. "You know I am not a walking skeleton."

"Sometimes I just want to shut you away like a little canary," said Erik. "But since you've said that, okay, okay, I will just treat you like a perfect feline…"

Elsa rolled her eyes, then Erik kissed her. She could feel herself getting out of breath and her cheeks were boiling hot. Still, she enjoyed it and she closed her eyes, liking the atmosphere.

* * *

**Award ceremony tomorrow for me! I really don't know what prize I can get, probably the merit, 2nd runner-up, first runner-up, or even Champion, the organization won't tell. Wish me able to stay awake for the whole four hours, I just can't bear the presenters babbling for the whole time, it's hard for me to stay awake and listen to them...**

**Next chapter? You know what it is, don't you? (Sniggering)**

**One more thing, running out of idea! Help! (Ideas needed! Please tell me if you have any ideas, any ideas on Frozen Fanfictions! I may get something out of them.)**


	50. Chapter 50 Accident

**Hey, planning to do something like '20 facts about Royalty of Great Country', if you have anything you want to know about this, including why I choose this name, place, time, or how did I come up with this story, just anything related to it, you can tell me in PM or just type it in your reviews. (If you don't tell me, I will just cancel this section as I don't know what you want to know.)**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Elsa glanced at the calendar and she crossed out a day. Seven months. She could feel the vigorous movement and the immense weight in front of her, sometimes she reckoned that she would fall at any time.

Erik was especially careful in this week, whenever he was off from work, he would quickly come back home and take care of Elsa. Elsa was not completely pleased about that, she did not like having people taking care of her for every minute like a nanny.

"Erik, I am completely fine, you don't have to look at me for every second," said Elsa. "I tell you, I am fine and you don't need to worry too much."

"It's hard to say," said Erik honestly. "Sometimes I worry that you will fall, your abdomen is a lot larger than last time we had Sofiya."

"That's because it's a boy."

"That doesn't make any sense! I remember usually it's the first born who is bigger."

"That's what the newspapers and research say," said Elsa. "And we can't just stay in the castle for all day long, you need to attend the conference and I need to take a walk. Okay?"

"But you need—"

"I know exactly what I need, don't worry."

Erik looked at him nervously, and Elsa kissed his cheek.

"Go, the conference is about to start, don't be late."

"Okay, okay…"

"I will meet you at the hall, call me once the conference finished," said Elsa.

"Ask Kai and Gerda to take you to the building."

"It's just a little walk down the street, you don't have to pull everyone out of the castle just to accompany me."

"Okay…okay…okay…"

"Hurry up!"

Elsa pulled Erik out of her room and she sat down at the window, watching Erik got into the limousine and wheeled off to towards the gates. She took out the ring from the drawer and examined it. It was sparkling, and Elsa could remember that day very well…

Then she had Sofiya, it was joyful to have Sofiya, the first few years were challenging and Elsa admitted that there were a couple of times that she forgot to feed Sofiya. But Erik was always there to remind her everything, though being a new father at that time, he was perfectly capable of handling his family and work. Elsa had suggested letting Gerda take care of Sofiya, but he insisted taking care of children was the duty of a responsible father. Elsa surely had no argument against that, after all, he had done well and almost flawless, so perfect that Elsa reckoned he had years of babysitting experience.

Now there was again a new life stirring in her, it was not as difficult as the time she had Sofiya and she began to know the enjoyment of feeling the creation of life in her.

Three more months, and she could see her baby. She knew Erik was excited to meet the little prince, though he had always wanted girls.

She could still remember that day she was taken away from the cottage, it was so ironic that she felt the decision of taking her into the castle was good, yet at that time she hated it. Without that decision, what would she be? Though she knew it was her destiny to be the Queen, but would her significant other be Erik? Would her confidant be Claudine, the girl who always slept whenever she could but still getting high marks? Would she meet the Prince Charming of Violin, Leif? And the long forgotten girl Hilda who had always been her close friend?

When the clock struck five, she stood up with huge effort and went downstairs carefully. She knew the conference would soon end and she could finally meet her husband again.

Kai and Gerda told her to take the limousine, and she insisted to walk once they reached the street. She knew she could be the centre of spotlight once she headed out of the castle, everyone expected that the Queen should stay in the castle and solve the papers. After five minutes, she could finally see the building and she ordered the limousine to stop.

There were few people walking at the streets, perhaps it was getting dark as night emerged, people seemed to have ignored her presence and hurried walking pass her.

Her phone rang and she took out her phone, then answered,

"Erik, is the conference over?"

"Coming downstairs to the hall," replied Erik. "Where are you?"

"About to cross the road," replied Elsa as she waited at the pavement.

"Cross the road? Oh just stay there, I will come and get you."

"No, no need, I will be at the hall in no time. Talk to you later."

Elsa hung up as the traffic lights turned green, she walked across the street. The road seemed to be long and she began to slow down due to the heavy weight.

"Elsa!" yelled Erik, who was standing at the door of the building, waving at her.

Elsa smiled and walked a bit quicker, just then a car appeared at the corner and dashed towards Elsa. Elsa dazed with horror as she watched the car getting closer and closer. Her hand placed on her abdomen and stretched out her other hand. A snow flurry shot out and created an ice wall. But the ice wall was smashed into pieces and continued dashing. Elsa could only take a couple of steps towards Erik, but the car would not stop…

"Elsa!"

Erik rushed to Elsa and bent down, shaking her and said,

"Elsa, Elsa! Wake up!"

He glanced at the driver, who was shaking his head like a maniac and Erik knew what had happened to him. Furiously and nervously, he took out a phone and dialled,

"Kai, call the ambulance and come immediately!"

Then there was warm liquid soaking his pants, he looked down, the dark watery red puddles had soaked the two's clothes, the smell of iron was everywhere and it was gushing out more and more…

* * *

**Glad that I survive through the ceremony, it's hard for me to listen to boring speeches for hours, and their English is so bad that you would not have thought they come from an English newspaper office. Well, got the 1st runner up, got two day one night gift certificate in some classy heritage hotel and cash prize. I wasn't expecting to win, I even deleted my entry work once I sent the document. XD**

**Next chapter-would the guardians above protect Elsa and the baby?**


	51. Chapter 51 Safe and Sound

**Hey, planning to do something like '20 facts about Royalty of Great Country', if you have anything you want to know about this, including why I choose this name, place, time, or how did I come up with this story, just anything related to it, you can tell me in PM or just type it in your reviews. (If you don't tell me, I will just cancel this section as I don't know what you want to know.)**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

_"Her Majesty is still in the hospital, so far there is no further information about the baby. The police have arrested the driver, who is charged with drunk driving. We will stay here until there is further notice…"_

Erik sat down and massaged his temples anxiously, Anna was crying in Kristoff's arms, while Kristoff whispered comforting words into her ears.

"I shouldn't have asked her, I shouldn't have—"

"It's not your fault, Your Majesty," said Kristoff. "The driver has been arrested."

"What's the use? All I care is Elsa and our son."

Kristoff stayed in silence, he knew nothing could change the King's mind at this moment. Anna was still muttering prayers.

Just then, Kai came in with Sofiya in his arms. Sofiya jumped down and raced to her father.

"Papa, what's wrong? People are all gathering at the entrance!" said Sofiya.

She jumped onto Erik's lap and looked at her father, he hugged Sofiya tightly, said,

"Sofiya, Mama is in the operating theatre."

"Is that I can see my brother earlier?" asked Sofiya excitedly, then she quickly lost her interest as she saw the frown on her father's face.

"Sofiya, maybe you will have to wait until next year…"

"Why? The book says babies usually come around ten months…or is it too early now?"

"Sofiya, little brother may not want to come this year…"

"Why? It's so much fun here in this world…"

"Maybe he is not ready…"

"Oh…"

Sofiya dried her father's tears with her little fingers. The red light had not yet turned off and Erik thought he could hear the scream of agony inside the operating theatre, every heartbeat was like a whip to his chest.

The hours passed by, yet there was no news, Sofiya had already fallen asleep in Erik's arms, he was still staring at the bright red light. Kai was checking the news in his phone, Gerda was pacing around, muttering. In such silence, darkness started engulfing the sky.

"Your Majesty," whispered Kai, with his eyes fixed on Sofiya.

Erik looked at his daughter, he was worn out, his daughter was worn out, everyone was worn out.

"Take her back to the castle, I will wait here," ordered Erik.

Just when Erik lifted Sofiya up, Sofiya wriggled and pushed Kai away, yelling,

"I'm not going back, I am staying here until Mama comes out."

Erik looked at her daughter, then to Kai. Kai nodded and he went back into the corridor.

"Sofiya," said Erik. "Mama may not come out that soon, you can just take a sleep in your room. You still have lessons tomorrow."

"I can wait, even though I want to sleep. I have many lessons in my life, but I only have one Mama."

Erik looked at her, then kissed her chubby cheek. Sofiya clutched his shoulder and kissed her father's cheek in return.

"We've been waiting for hours," said Anna. "Will it be fine? It does not seem optimistic."

"It will be fine, everything will be fine, don't worry," said Kristoff.

"I'm hungry, Papa," said Sofiya.

"Kai, buy us some bread," ordered Erik. "We will need to stay here overnight."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Erik glanced at the clock, it had been five hours. The horrible thought shrouded him and he did not know what to do. He kept staring at the clock as if time was running out…

Sofiya had fallen into deep sleep and snuggled in Gerda's arms. The clock struck ten and the red light finally turned off. Erik and others got up as the doctor came out while taking off the mask.

"Doctor Hoover," said Erik. "How's Elsa?"

"Congratulations, Your Majesty, a prince, 17.2 inches, 2720 grams," said Doctor Hoover. "Though a bit of early arrival, still healthy enough."

"What about Elsa?"

"Her Majesty suffered from excessive bleeding and needs rest," explained Doctor Hoover. "Luckily the collision from the car was not too huge, or else both of them may not be able to survive."

The bed was pushed out from the operating theatre, Erik immediately raced to the bed, but was blocked by Doctor Hoover.

"Her Majesty and His Royal Highness need some rest."

"But, Doctor Hoover—"

"Go and announce the news first, the people are waiting too."

He looked outside at the window and Erik realized that people were still gathering at the entrance, waiting for the latest news. Erik nodded and he led the others towards the lift.

"Your Majesty," said Doctor Hoover. "Take the side entrance and let someone do the announcement."

Erik nodded and he quickly entered the lift.

"Kai, do the announcement," ordered Erik.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Sofiya woke up and she rubbed her eyes, asked,

"Papa, where's Mama?"

"Mama needs some rest after giving birth to your brother."

Sofiya nodded and she continued resting on Gerda's shoulder. Anna was yawning and from her face, Erik could tell she was extremely exhausted. So as soon as they reached home, he made everyone go straight to bed.

* * *

Once Erik had finished his work, he quickly left to the hospital.

The corridor was filled with people, nurses running up and down for paperwork and childcare. Parents were hugging their children and chatting with others. His eye fixed on the rooms through the glass windows as he walked deeper. Where was Elsa?

Just then, two nurses pushed a trolley filled with milk bottles to a large room. One of them inserted a key card into the door and it opened. Erik quickly got in and looked around. All those babies looked the same, but which one was his?

He finally stopped and looked at the baby in the incubator. The baby opened its eyes as if it could feel Erik's presence. The baby smiled and his bright blue eyes stared at Erik, tilting its large head and stretched out its limbs.

"Isn't he cute?" asked a voice.

Erik turned around and saw Claudine standing in front of him.

"You've come," said Erik.

"Once the nurse has finished feeding him, you can ask the nurse if you can pick him up."

"Oh really?"

"You don't sound like a father who has a daughter already."

"That time Sofiya was healthy enough."

Erik watched the nurse feeding his son. The little one waved its limbs happily as the milk touched its lips.

"You want to try feeding the prince, Your Majesty?" asked the nurse.

Erik nodded and he gently held the baby. Though it was barely six pounds, Erik could feel his arms getting more and more sore, fearing that the soft baby would be hurt if he was not careful enough.

"Let's go, probably Elsa is awake," said Claudine. "I will hold the baby for you."

* * *

The smell of disinfectant woke her and she sat up, glancing around, she was all alone. The television was turned on for some reason, and she could immediately recognize the programme that would usually be aired on Thursday.

When she wanted to get up, her torso sore and her limbs were not obeying her orders. She glanced at the clock, half past five. The door swung open and a large figure quickly dashed in and kissed her.

"Oh, Elsa, thank goodness you are awake," said Erik and he embraced her tightly.

"You sound like I am undergoing some kind of dangerous mission."

"Of course it's a dangerous mission," said Erik. "Yesterday, you have been in the operating theatre for more than four hours."

"Really?"

"Claudine's bringing over our child."

Claudine entered the room and Elsa immediately stretched her neck, Claudine placed the baby gently at Elsa's arms. The baby seemed to have sensed his mother's presence and he nuzzled her. Just then, Kai came in and Sofiya burst to Elsa's bed.

"Mama, is that my little brother?"

"Yes, Sofiya, come."

Sofiya jumped onto the bed and examined the newborn, who was sucking his finger.

"He's so fat and wrinkled, like a monkey," said Sofiya and she frowned.

"All babies are like that when they are born, you are like that too when you were born," said Elsa.

"Really?"

"Of course, but the fats soon fade out as you grow up."

Claudine smiled and she went out, leaving the great reunion moment for the family.

"What's my brother's name?" asked Sofiya.

"Mmm….what do you think?"

"Er….Stiva? No…Alexei? No…Kirill, maybe?"

"That's sounds good. Where did you learn that name?" asked Elsa.

"Just saw this name from the encyclopaedia, Kirill Eskov, author of The Last Ringbearer, an alternative retelling of J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings. The whole story is told from the point of view of Sauron's forces."

"Was it good?" asked Elsa and she smiled.

"Of course I do, the teacher even permits me to leave school ten minutes earlier—"

"What?"

"That's what my class teacher did just now, she said I can leave school earlier until baby brother gets home…"

Elsa did not know what to say but rolling her eyes to Erik. Erik shrugged and he said to Sofiya,

"Next time just tell the teacher that you don't need any kinds of special arrangement, okay?"

Sofiya nodded, wondering why her father would say such a thing.

"Sofiya, go outside with Kai first," said Elsa.

Sofiya pursed her lips and looked at her mother with a puppy face. Elsa bit her lips, then kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Go now, be a good girl," said Elsa.

Sofiya nodded and she bounced out of the ward with Kai. Elsa smiled at Erik, then he said,

"I was just thinking if we should add a couple more companions."

"What? I thought I can finally take a rest now."

"We don't have much time, time flies as quickly as the waves."

"But that does not mean we have to do that."

"I was just thinking if we can have a little bit of fun in the middle of the night!" moaned Erik.

"Fun?" said Elsa. "Every time it is just you who is having fun."

"Of course not! You also have fun, haven't you?"

"Every time you are just being a torment, in the morning I always can't get up immediately."

"Because you are always that charming," said Erik and he kissed her nose.

Erik's lips touched hers and Elsa did not know how to reject it in all a sudden. Then, Kirill woke up and wailed, flailing his arms helplessly.

"Looks like someone is not going to let you do whatever you want to," said Elsa and she chuckled.

"No way, no wonderful plan is ruined…I plan to have more than five children…"

"Five?"

"That's my minimum requirement!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and pinched Erik's waist, then Kirill nuzzled her face and slept on her chest peacefully.

* * *

**Tomorrow's the last chapter, feeling happy or sad?**

**That day when I wrote this chapter, my cousin gave birth to a son too! (Coincidence?)**

**'The Dragon's Wife is out!'**


	52. Chapter 52 Epilogue

"Hurry up, Kirill!" yelled a girl as she sprinted wildly at the grassy pasture, passing through the white large stones. A little boy was following behind her, with his chubby legs stepping on the grass and he yelled,

"Wait for me!"

The girl stopped and picked him up, then they looked back at their parents and said,

"Mama, Papa, are we there yet?" asked the girl.

"Just a little more and we will be there," replied the mother.

Erik's arm wrapped around Elsa as they strolled slowly behind their children. Kirill had grown a lot in these few years, Sofiya had always been a big sister to him, though sometimes she would tease him a little, she was always protective and he would gladly hold his sister's hand without doubt.

Claudine would come to the castle and have a nice chat with Elsa whenever she had time. All these years, she had successfully maintained her sleepy yet witty character and Elsa could never imagine how an employer could endure such kind of disposition, though she knew Claudine was very capable of doing things exceptionally in her sleep. Leif was still playing the violin, most likely he would only play when he was free from work, but his attitude towards life and friends had never changed. As for Erik, years of having the title as the King had made him mature and reliable, and Elsa felt it was sheer luck for her to marry someone like him. Occasionally, Elsa would still remind him of the 'Rapunzel incident' when he was not listening to her, then he would give up being obstinate.

The group stopped as soon as they reached the acorn tree. As they stood before the gravestones, Elsa laid down the lilies and carnations, then she glanced at the lily-of-the-valleys and forget-me-not that was planted years ago.

"Sofiya, Kirill, say hello to your grandpapa and grandmamma," said Elsa.

"Hello, grandpapa, hello, grandmamma," chanted the children.

"Mama? Why are they here? Almost every of my classmates have their grandparents living with them," said Sofiya and she pursed her lips.

"There are times when things can go wrong and you may not know if you can carry on," said Elsa. "But just look up to the sky, and put all your trust in the wind."

Sofiya and Kirill nodded and Elsa continued,

"Although you may not see, it is there, and the spirit will guide to everywhere like the guardian from heaven above, supporting you with love. Remember that."

"Is that spirit my grandparents?" asked Sofiya.

Elsa smiled and she looked at the sky.

"Indeed," said Elsa. "But there are more."

She thought she could hear the silvery laughter of a young girl whom she had known well, living in the cottage with grass swaying gently. The smell of soil and grass were more than just nostalgia. A couple of hares would stand straight and twitch their ears, with their nose vibrating at the smell of the wind. The squirrels were popping their heads out of the little tree holes. Birds would fly from one tree to another, and finally found their special place at the wooden beams under the eaves. Wild ponies would occasionally trot in the meadow freely and lower their heads, grazing while ticking their ears and swinging their tails at ease. The clouds were white like snow, with sunshine beaming at them brightly, the sky was azure, the old farmer would make the sheep roaming around in the prairie, with sheepdogs bouncing around, chasing after the sheep. At night, there were glittering stars and the crescent, irradiating the earth. It was all tranquil and what Elsa had always yearned for.

She remembered once watching a miniseries on the television when she was still in the cottage, and up till now, she could remember the lovely voice and the lyrics.

_Hear the voice from so far-away,_

_The voice of the morning in the silver dew,_

_Hear a voice, and the alluring road_

_He turns his head at the child carousel._

_Beautiful faraway, do not be cruel to me,_

_Do not be cruel to me, do not be cruel._

_From a pure source in the beautiful far-away,_

_In the beautiful faraway, I head to the path._

_Hear the voice from so far away,_

_He calls me in a paradise edge,_

_Hear a voice, a voice asks strictly_

_And now that for tomorrow I did._

_Beautiful faraway, do not be cruel to me,_

_Do not be cruel to me, do not be cruel._

_From a pure source in the beautiful far-away,_

_In the beautiful faraway, I head to the path._

_I swear that I would become purer and kinder,_

_And in trouble I won't leave each other, never_

_Hear a voice, and I hasten to call soon_

_On the road, on which there is no trace._

_Beautiful faraway, do not be cruel to me,_

_Do not be cruel to me, do not be cruel._

_From a pure source in the beautiful far-away,_

_In the beautiful faraway, I head to the path._

_Beautiful faraway, do not be cruel to me,_

_Do not be cruel to me, do not be cruel._

_From a pure source in the beautiful far-away,_

_In the beautiful faraway, I head to the path._

**_End_**

* * *

**Finally! The story ends! Now don't be sad, an ending means another great adventure ahead. The first chapter of my second Harry Potter fanfiction is out and I hope you will like it - 'The Dragon's Wife', please continue supporting my stories, it really means a lot. (Just a selfish note here- I need you all later for some important purpose, probably in January or February, really need you all and I don't want to lose any of the readers just because I am not writing Frozen Fanfictions now. -I am writing one currently, 'The Survivor', but only one update per week. And there's another one getting prepared now.) **

**And the Q&A section below. (Randomly placed with no special order.)**

**No.1**

**Q: Why would you name Erik 'Erik' and Sofiya for 'Sofiya' and Kirill for 'Kirill'?**

**A: Well, Erik's name is purely random, not that because I want a double 'E' royal family. ****As for Sofiya, not that because of SOFIA THE FIRST, I have never watched a thing about that Disney character (Is that Disney? I don't know.). At that time I was singing 'Моя страна, ****М**оя България', and I knew that Sofia is the capital of Bulgaria, so that's where I get the name, not because I have schoolmates with the name 'Sofiya' or 'Sofia' or 'Sophie'. I do have a friend call Sonya, but apparently I was not thinking of her, I was thinking another friend called 'Alina' and I thought the name 'Sofiya' will fit on her. For Kirill, simply because I have a friend called 'Kirill', nothing else. To make the name more English, it should be Cyril. (My naming of characters can sometimes be random or no meaning at all.)

**No. 2**

**Q: How did you come up with this story? Why would you name it 'Royalty of Great Country'?**

**A: Strictly speaking, it's two questions, but well, they are connected so I make them into one question. I was watching a video about the Dutch royalty, talking about Her Majesty Queen Maxima and Her Royal Highness Prince Ariane. Then I suddenly came up with the story! (Mostly I come up with the plot as the chapters go, I haven't really made a draft or what, which is why the teacher hates me because I was not doing anything draft on the draft paper and I write different languages of 'Let It Go' on it. If you are the teacher you will be mad too, right?) As for the title...really I don't know why I come up with this title, it's just a random name. (Feeling a bit of rolling eyes?)**

**No. 3**

**Q: Are Claudine, Erik, Leif based on someone in real life?**

**A: Claudine, yes. A definite yes. The name is more or less the similar to Claudine, and she is a witty confidant, able to sleep through classes and still get into the top 20 in form position and come third in class. The teachers are always annoyed at this, well they can't complain much as long as she gets high marks. She is a bit of bravery sometimes, last time she nearly provoked the class teacher's anger and the whole class stayed in silence as if the third world war starts. (Before getting into college, she will definitely yell at the teacher in front of the whole class and say 'If they treat me badly, I will just be in defiance. They can't make me.****' Now she's better, much more sheepish.)**

**Erik? No. He's never existed in my universe, just that I was reading Anne of Green Gables and Erik is somehow like 'Gilbert Blythe'.**

**Leif? No, just a random character for me...just make him a perfect prince charming in order to attract attention.**

**No. 4**

**Q: You write about Sweden, France and United Kingdom, have you ever been in the three places?**

**A: Yes and no. I have never been to France or Sweden (though I wish to). It's purely imagination. As for United Kingdom, yes, I have lived in there, having the British passport too. I lived in Marston Green, Solihull, Birmingham for a short period of time and attended Solihull School for about two to three months. I was in Windsor house, but I don't have much memories about the school, I only remember playing around on my own and the vending machine. Why would I remember the vending machine? Because at that time I didn't have money with me and I wanted to have the chips, but the students there just offered their snacks when I was just sitting at a corner, day dreaming. Most embarrassingly, I didn't even know their names.**

**No. 5**

**Q: Why Erik is such a pervert?**

**A: No reason...just joking, well you can't make too many perfect characters in a story, there has to be flaws, and perhaps Erik's only flaw is being a pervert.**

**No. 6**

**Q: How old is Elsa actually at the latest chapter?**

**A: I have lost count...probably somewhere around 34 to 36. I think it should be 35 as according to my calculation, Elsa should be around 24 when she graduates.**

**No. 7**

**Q: How did people accept her ice powers?**

**A: No, none of them know, it's just that she learns to relax and therefore she has no reasons to worry. The inner fear can trigger the power, once she overcomes it, it won't be shown. Or you can say that many times Elsa manages to get away before the ice can be seen.**

**No. 8**

**Q: How come Sofiya is that little, in terms of size and weight?**

**A: Her birth length and weight is exactly the same as mine when I was born. I am small, I admit that, I always admit I look like a nine-year-old little girl instead of a college girl. (I have got used to be called 'little girl'.)**

**No. 9**

**Q: Doctor Who? Doctor Hoover?**

**A: NO RELATION! I have heard of it and the phrase, 'Intruders, intruders, exterminate, exterminate.' I have never watched the series. The name comes from a guinea pig called 'Hooper', an animated mascot for PBS Kids. (Yep, I have played PBS KIDS.)**

**No. 10**

**Q: Sofiya's Birthday? 24th July?**

**A: It should be 21st July, as it's a prototype of my friend, Alina.**

**No. 11**

**Q: Is the royal bloodline just having some genetic thing where all the royals are super smart?**

**A: No, Sofiya is just like me when I first went to school, always get complained of being 'naughty' (For example, standing up for the whole lesson just because I can't see the blackboard clearly as when I sit down, my views will be blocked by other students, or running wild at school whereas the school rules say that no one can run except for PE lessons, not listening to teacher's instructions (which happens up till now), disturbing others when I have finished my work whereas the others are still working on it, yelling out the answers all correctly when the teachers want someone beside me to answer. But I am no good at maths and science, I am a bit better in English and Geography, so no one ever says I am some kind of smart kid.) So, no, Elsa relies on her diligence in order to succeed, with just a bit of wits to help. Sofiya is just having the intellect to do things without being taught.**

**No. 12**

**Q: Why would the parliament stresses on patriarchy?**

**A: Because our society is based on patriarchy at first, and just that some countries cannot get out of it as quickly as the others.**

**No. 13**

**Q: Would you do a sequel to it?**

**A: No. No. No. One is enough.**

**No. 14**

**Q: How long did you complete this?**

**A: Forgot...probably around three months?**

**No.15**

**Q: Why won't you continue writing Frozen Fanfiction?**

**A: It's not that I don't want to, (someone threatens me to write a Harry Potter Fanfiction for her. XD I don't mind, trying new things can be good.) I will upload another Frozen Fanfiction soon once I get the right idea. If you have one, you can tell me (thinking that Royal of Great Country had stolen most of my ideas). For the time being, just reading my other fanfictions.**

**No.16**

**Q: The poem in this chapter, you write it?**

**A: No. It is from a Soviet Union miniseries (Those living in Russia or Ukraine or born before 1985 will know this miniseries 'Guest from the Future' (Гостья из будущего), which comes from the book 'Сто лет тому вперёд' (One hundred years ahead) by Кир Булычёв (Kir Bulychyov). You can still watch this miniseries online now. Though not having much filming technique, the plot and many boys at that time had fallen in love with the main character. I did the translation and some of the words may be wrong, so tell me if you see that.**

**No. 17**

**Q: Does Kirill inherit Elsa's power?**

**A: No...probably, I haven't thought of that...well let's trace back the history of Arendelle...it was a patriarchal country and princes are subjected to the throne unless the direct bloodline went to female. The ice power is passed down to the next generation, but it only limits to the first born. King Agðar was the second born and his sister bore the power. The ice power is somehow like a hidden gene and it unknowingly passed down to Elsa. King ****Agðar had that hidden gene and it reappeared on Elsa, so it happened that Elsa became the Queen. Get what I am saying? I think not...Oh well...it's somehow like some kind of curse that the Arendelle royalty must have this gene going on...**

******No. 18**

******Q: Do you know French?**

******A: Erm...not really a lot...just some, able to read, listening is quite hard at this stage if the sentences are not spoken clearly and slowly.**

******No. 19**

******Q: How did Leif and Claudine meet?**

******A: ...No idea...let's just keep it as a secret. (I have never bothered thinking that.)**

******No. 20**

******Q: Why would Elsa live in the country area when she is the princess and her father is the heir apparent?**

******A: Probably ****King ****Agðar wants Elsa to have a happy normal childhood like any other children. Just imagine having paparazzi following you once you step out of the castle makes you uncomfortable. You can't act too wild in the castle too, only living in the rural area will let her have a happy childhood, but fortunately, this happy childhood stops too early.**

******Last but not least, I would like to thank you all for supporting me so much, some of you may be staying wide awake just to read my chapters, it's hard to have so much people acknowledging your stories. And before this chapter is posted, there are 9807 views, almost hitting 10K. (It may seem little for many of you, but well, I am a newbie who doesn't even know what C2s means even until this moment. There are many things unknown to me in this website. So the follows, favourites, reviews are very important, my story can never be a success without them.) Anyway, just thank you all and hope to see you again! (Perhaps in 'The Dragon's Wife', may not be posting regularly. Homework problem is getting heavier and heavier.)**


End file.
